ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE
by Serena Yusu
Summary: Serena es una típica chica de ciudad, sin vicios, solo una pequeña obsesión con un locutor de radio, sin proponérselo un día su fantasía se vuelve realidad al conocer al objeto de su deseo y el sueño para ella se vuelve una pesadilla divertida para el.
1. PROLOGO

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **** Ω**

**Hoy empiezo una nueva historia y es original mía, los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la empiezo este día 13 ya que es mi numero de la suerte espero que les guste solo les daré una probadita **

**Prologo**

Serena es una típica chica de ciudad, vive sola con su gata negra, no tiene vicios, pero tiene una obsesión, un locutor de radio que sigue fervientemente, las redes sociales es su mayor acercamiento a él, sin proponérselo las circunstancias hacen que su sueño se vuelva realidad y la realidad supera con creces al sueño.

La vida de Serena no se jacta de ser lo más aventurera que ella quisiera, aunque continuamente soñaba despierta en especial en las mañanas al levantarse cuando su radio que ocupaba como despertador, sintonizaba la estación de su preferencia Omega 13, en verdad escuchar al locutor la reanimaba y le hacía que su tortura al levantarse tan temprano fuera más llevadera.

Empezaba la semana y también empezaba la primavera, así que animadamente se levanto de la cama al oír el mantra matutino y la voz de aquel ser que le sacaba una sonrisa solo de oírlo.

— Buenos días muchedumbre… — se oía en el fondo una grabación de gente aplaudiendo, era una característica del programa — para levantarse con ánimos OM NAMAH SHIVAYA, amor, paz y bendiciones para todos

Se empezó a oír una música tranquila de fondo, Serena se paro frente al estereo y después de oírlo con los ojos cerrados mientras su gata Luna le ronroneaba y le rodeaba las piernas ella reía por las cosquillas que el pelo del animal le ocasionaban, pero por ningún motivo abrió los ojos hasta que termino la música, beso la aparato radiofónico, corrió por una toalla y se metió a bañar, su Lunes ya había empezado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Listo nos vemos en el inicio de la historia espero que les agrade, ya muero por contarla. Esta dedicada a mi amiga EsposadeEsquinca y por lógica a su locutor favorito Toño Esquinca.**

**Nos leemos pronto aaaaaaaaaadios.**


	2. Capitulo 1 EL CONCIERTO

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE ****Ω**

**La historia es original y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi **

_**¡Ay! Leo con entusiasmo que esta historia aun no comienza y ya está generando expectativas espero no defraudar y perder a mis valiosas lectoras en el intento, así que aquí empiezo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 - EL CONCIERTO<strong>

Después de salirse de bañar Serena cronometro su tiempo para que pudiera cambiarse, peinarse, desayunar, ¡ah! y dejarle comida al gato que al verla salir se le volvía a acercar acosadoramente.

— Si ya se Luna no se me va a olvidar, no tienes por qué ser tan insistente, si esta gata hablara ya me hubiera insultado en todas las formas posibles — Serena hablaba con la gata y a la vez sola corriendo de un lado a otro para tener todo listo, se acerco a la alacena y saco una lata de comida para gato que deposito en un recipiente rosa, lo puso en el suelo y el animal no tardo en devorarlo completo.

La radio seguía sonando, en eso oyó que el locutor menciono que iba a regalar boletos para un concierto, se detuvo frente al estéreo para prestar atención completa, como si ese aparato fuera el locutor mismo en persona.

— _Pues bien, hoy regalaremos boletos_ — se oía las voces de fondo " _uuuuaaaauuuu_" — _si muchedumbre boletos para que vayan a ver a Michael Bublé._

Serena al oír eso corrió a su recamara a telefonea rápidamente a su amiga Reí que era fanática de ese artista, oyó a su amiga algo molesta del otro lado de la línea.

— Por dios a quien se le ocurre… _¡Bueno! —_la última palabra se oyó en un grito áspero de la voz de la interlocutora.

— ¿Reí?

— _¡Hay dios! ¡No¡ _te equivocaste de teléfono Serena, déjame dormir

— Reí despierta es importante — la rubia insistía

— ¿Importante? Son las 6:30 de la mañana mas te vale que sea importante, si no dale gracias a dios que te tengo a kilómetros de distancia por que ya tendrías un lindo ojo morado a juego con tu bolsa favorita, ¿qué quieres Serena? — la voz de su amiga se oía mas despierta y amenazadora que al principio

— Reí "_el positivo_" — así llamaba su amiga a su amado locutor de radio — va a regalar boletos para ver a Michael Bublé.

— _¡En serio¡_ y yo que creí que hablabas por que se acababa el mundo — le respondía en tono irónico su amiga.

— Bueno, tú fuiste la que la semana pasada estuvo chillando porque quería ir — Serena seguía hablando, pero no dejaba de probarse ropa y arreglarse, ya había puesto el altavoz para tener ambas manos libres.

— Sí pero también quiero la paz mundial y dios no ha sido tan bondadoso conmigo.

— Pero podemos ganarlos — la rubia no quitaba el dedo del renglón — así que levántate y prende la radio en este momento.

— Voy a hacer algo mejor, te voy a colgar y voy a volver a dormir, buenos días Serena — Rei no me cuelgues, _¡Rei, Rei¡ _— alzaba el auricular pero era demasiado tarde porque su amiga ya no se encontraba del otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Ash!_Rei nunca me tiene fe, pero hoy ganaremos esos boletos Luna o me dejo de llamar Serena Tsukino — le decía a la gata que la miraba desde su cama siguiendo sus movimientos con la pequeña cabecita.

De fondo se oía que el sujeto de la radio decía unas palabras.

— _Hoy es el día en que tienes que creer que todo puede ser posible, hoy es el día en que tu sueño puede ser realidad, hoy es el día que tú tienes que esforzarte en hacerlo realidad y para eso una delicia de canción... Dreams The Cranberries aquí en_ — se oía el eslogan de la estación — _¡Omega 13 con Darién Chiba y la muchedumbre¡_

Serena al oír esas palabras alzo a la gata de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas al ritmo de la musica, a lo que el animal se retorcía y gruñía con desesperación.

— Lo vez Luna hasta Darién sabe que hoy es el día de que me ganare esos boletos — se detuvo y soltó a la gata en el piso, esta se veía ligeramente mareada ya que empezó a caminar tambaleándose — Se lo voy a demostrar a Rei y tendrá que tragarse sus palabras.

Después de un rato de haber dejado agua a la gata y todo en su lugar, Serena salía de su departamento enfundada en una blusa rosa de tirantes con un pequeño suéter estilo bolero del mismo tono rosa que por cierto era su favorito, pantalón de vestir azul a juego con los zapatos de tacón bajo, con su característico morral morado lleno de lentejuelas que como había dicho su amiga al teléfono era el favorito de la rubia, se coloco los audífonos para seguir oyendo de camino a su trabajo a su objeto de deseo.

Serena trabajaba en una constructora de nombre Blackmoon desde hace ya un par de años, su puesto analista, su jefe un tipo amable pero demasiado ojo alegre a su gusto, el ingeniero Diamante Black había adquirido cierto gusto por la rubia de un tiempo para acá, así que sus atenciones hacia ella constantemente se veían incrementadas.

La rubia de cabello a los hombros y ojos azules, era distraída y usualmente impuntual, cosa que en sus anteriores trabajos le habían causado problemas, pero en este era lo de menos ya que su jefe con tal de que no faltara le toleraba sus constantes retrasos. La chica seguía soltera, cosa que a sus 29 años de vida le parecía irrelevante, aunque en su corazón había espacio para llenar solo por su amor platónico radiofónico o tal vez por el sujeto de sistemas que coqueteaba continuamente con ella.

Llegando a la oficina…

— Buenos días Amy — saludo una Serena sonriente a la recepcionista del consorcio.

— Hola Serena, ¿cómo amaneciste? — Amy, no era precisamente la más entusiasta de todas, pero se había convertido en amiga de Serena a fuerza de insistencia de la rubia.

— Pues amanecí como todos los días, acostada boca abajo, por desgracias sola y con pijama — Le sonreía pícaramente mientras ponía su codo en el mostrador sosteniendo su rostro y sacando la lengua

—Hay Serena que cosas dices — Le contestaba una Amy algo santurrona y levemente sonrojada

— Bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a ver al ególatra que tengo por jefe

— Si, ya pregunto por ti

— ¿En serio?, bueno pues no hagamos esperara a la estrella

Serena se dirigía a su cubículo, pero pensó que sería más importante saludaría a la siguiente amiga en turno así que se dirigió al cubículo donde se encontraba una chica sentada de frente a la computadora arremetiendo contra el teclado y dándole pequeños golpes al CPU.

— Pero que te ha hecho la computadora tan temprano Mina — la rubia de cabello largo muy parecida a Serena excepto por que era ligeramente más alta que ella, levanto la vista del ordenador para dirigirle una sonrisa a su amiga que se encontraba asomándose por el marco de la puerta y acaba de darle los buenos días muy a su manera.

— Hay ya sabes que me choca que esta mugre sea tan lenta, así que pensé que darle un par de zapes la aria reaccionar

— Lo único que un día conseguirás es que se indigne por tu maltrato y ya no quiera trabajar — la chica que se encontraba frente al monitor, le lanzo una mirada agresiva a Serena.

— Ni lo menciones, que la boca se te haga chicharrón— Serena empezó a reír — mejor cuando llegue el soquete de tu novio le diré que la revise — a Serena se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y se retiro a toda prisa a su cubículo, que se encontraba casi al otro extremo de la oficina frente a la sala de juntas y a un lado de su jefe.

Dejo su bolso de mano a un lado y se disponía a sentarse cuando de pronto del lado izquierdo se oyó abrir la puerta del privado

— Serena ¿puedes venir un momento?

— Por dios, mínimo que me deje llegar primero — susurro por lo bajo haciendo un gesto de desagrado y ocultando el rostro mientras se agachaba a conectar su computadora.

— Perdón ¿me dijiste algo? — la rubia se incorporara de un salto para ver al sujeto de traje blanco, alto de cabellos plateados parado frente a ella con ambas manos al costado de la cintura.

— Solo dije que… me quitaba el suéter… e iba — mientras hacia esta acción el sujeto en cuestión le lanzo una mirada algo intimidante recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia, ella odiaba que hiciera eso.

Tomo una libreta y una pluma dirigiéndose a la oficina de su jefe que ya se encontraba sentado en el sillón al lado de la puerta, cruzado de piernas y con unos folders en la mano. Le dio un par de indicaciones a la rubia que no lo miraba ya que tenia puesta su atención en la libreta que sostenía mientras apuntaba las palabras que escuchaba, mientras el recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, hasta que Serena lo hizo sobresaltar al hablarle

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más Diamante?— Serena mostraba su mejor sonrisa casi tan falsa, como la del retrato que tenía posado en el escritorio del él mismo al lado de su sonriente esposa.

— Por qué no tomas asiento y me dices que tal tu fin de semana — Serena poso su cuerpo en la silla frente a él, algo molesta porque siempre la interrogaba acerca de su vida privada

— Pues nada fuera de lo común, fui a comer con mis amigas, cene con mi gata y me dormí temprano para que no me salgan arrugas — trato de sonar irónica, ya que consideraba de muy mal gusto las atenciones que tenia Diamante hacia ella.

— Vamos me vas a decir que no te saco a pasear algún galán en turno — Serena se levanto molesta del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del privado no sin antes voltear a contestar aquel comentario de mal gusto.

— Para tu información no soy perro para que me saquen a pasear y segundo, si necesito salir a _pasear_ hay mejores animales que un hombre, con tu permiso tengo mucho trabajo — Cerro de golpe esperando no romper el cristal de la puerta.

Diamante se quedo petrificado con el enojo de Serena, esa chica en verdad tenía un carácter de cuidado, siempre tendría que pensar bien lo que decía antes de soltárselo a la rubia, ya encontraría la forma de encontentarla.

La rubia se acomodo en su lugar, prendió el ordenador y lo primero que hizo antes de empezar cualquier labor fue sintonizar la estación de radio y oír la tranquilizadora voz del locutor, para lograr que la sonrisa volviera a su rostro.

— ¡Que hay bombón! — Serena dio un brinco al oír aquellas palabras detrás de ella — otra vez soñando despierta — giro su silla amenazadoramente para encontrarse de frente con el chico de sistemas que sonreía burlonamente al ver el susto que le había causado a la rubia.

La rubia tomo una carpeta vacía y la aventó en dirección del moreno de cabello largo que evadía el ataque con pericia

— ¡Hey! tranquila no quise que te diera un ataque, solo quería saludar — estaba viendo al suelo y se disponía a levantar el objeto de ataque cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza que le tiro la gorra que traía puesta.

Se levanto rápidamente y ya se llevaba la mano sobándose la parte agredida, cuando veía los ojos de la rubia con un gesto de furia y risa contenida

— ¡Auww!, tienes la mano pesada bombón

— No te di con la mano, ni loca pondría en riesgo mi costosa manicura — le decía la rubia que sostenía una libreta de forma italiana en la mano, mientras se volvía a sentar y empezaba a ojear los expedientes que su jefe le acababa de entregar.

De pronto escucho que el locutor empezó a decir

— _En un momento más regalaremos boletos para el concierto de Michael Bublé_ — de fondo las expresiones de aplausos y algarabía — _así que pongan atención a las "Frases del Día" ya que ahí estará la clave para ganarlos_.

Seiya vio que la rubia ya no le prestaba atención, dejaba los papeles a un lado y sus manos maniobraban sobre el teclado, se acerco una silla que poso junto a ella para ver qué era lo que su amiga hacia

Serena se sentía nerviosa, se conecto a su messinger y vio que su amiga Rei estaba conectada, rápidamente empezó a escribir.

.

Conversación msn….

Serena said: que grosera fuiste en la mañana :(

_Rai said: no pretendas que sea tu ángel de la guarda cuando sabes que odio despertarme temprano grr_

_Serena said: ya estás oyendo la radio?_

_Rei said: Ya hija yaaaaaaa_

_Serena said: tienes que poner atención para cuando pronuncien mi nombre, esos boletos serán mios_

_Rei said: ok solo deja me siento bien, porque esta espera va a ser larga_

_Serena said: que mala eres conmigo :P_

_._

Serena vio que Seiya asomaba la cabeza en su ordenador, puso la mano en la cabeza del moreno y a la aventó a un lado

— ¡Oye! que te crees leyendo conversaciones ajenas — Serena lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y tapando con las manos el monitor

— Se supone que tendrías que estar trabajando bombón y no platicando— Arremetió el moreno cruzando los brazos

— ¡Cállate! que te van a oír las hermanas de la persecución — esto último lo dijo en un susurro, los dos miraban en dirección a la oficina que se encontraba en la esquina casi de frente al corredor que conectaba los diferentes cubículos, ahí estaban cuatro mujeres que miraban en dirección de Serena y Seiya, al encontrarse con sus miradas todos desviaron la ojos hacia otro lado.

Serena volvía a posar los ojos en Seiya, quien reía por lo bajo, las cuatro mujeres a las que se referían eran las responsables del departamento de diseño y su especialidad era las de acosar a todo aquel que les cayera mal, le hacían la vida tan imposible que terminaban por renunciar.

— ¿Crees que sepan cómo les decimos? — los dos soltaron una risa ahogada

— Espero que no, porque si no los siguientes en su lista seremos tú y yo — le decía Serena bajito al moreno que puso cara de susto — ya que estas aquí sirve de algo y pon atención a la radio, necesito ganarme unos boletos.

— _¡Oye!, _yo siempre sirvo, solo que tú no quieres usarme — la miraba pícaramente levantando las dos cejas coquetamente, Serena puso los ojos en blanco y se volteo nuevamente al ordenador.

Abrió su Twitter y su Face, dejo de lado los papeles que tenia, miro en dirección de la oficina de su jefe y vio que se encontraba completamente concentrado en su computadora.

— _Bien pues hay les van las Frases del Día_ — decía el locutor mientras Serena miro a Seiya que tenía una pluma y una hoja, listo para apuntar lo más rápido que su mano pudiera escribir.

Empezó hablar y Serena cerraba hasta los ojos tratando de poner toda la concentración posible

— _Oigan esta _— decía el locutor — _"La voluntad de dios no te llevara donde la gracia de dios no te proteja"_ — a cada frase iba acompañado un "uuuuuaaaaauuuuu" de la dichosa muchedumbre.

En total dijo diez frases y Serena solo se acordaba de un par, pero confió en que Seiya hubiera anotado mas de las que su memoria pudiera recordar, le arrebato la hoja a su amigo y la miro con los ojos completamente abiertos

— _¡Que!_ Solo escribiste una frase — le grito casi queriendo que el chico pudiera escribir las 10 de memoria y en ese justo momento

— _¡Oye! _Esa fue la que más me gusto— el chico ponía ojos de niño regañado — además soy ingeniero en sistemas no taquimecanógrafo

— _Listo, espero hayan prestado atención porque los primeros que envíen a mi cuenta de Twitter o de Face la cuarta frase del día ya tienen ganado un par de boletos para Michael Bublé_ — a Serena de la impresión se le puso la cara fría, como demonios iba a saber cuál era la frase número cuatro, miro a Seiya de reojo, abrió su twitter y escribió la frase que su amigo había apuntado, la envió y espero que la suerte hiciera el resto.

Seiya la miro de mala gana y se levanto del lugar, tomo su mochila que se encontraba en el piso.

— Me voy a ver a la loca de tu amiga Mina, antes de que mate a su computadora, en lo que a ver si se te baja el berrinche — le decía a Serena un Seiya indignado.

Serena dejo a un lado su entusiasmo, siguió escuchando a Darien en la radio y empezó a trabajar, se dio cuenta que necesitaba unas hojas que tenia Amy, así que se dirigió a la recepción.

Su amiga de cabello azul y corto, escuchaba la misma estación de radio que Serena y tarareaba la canción que estaba, mientras hacia corazoncitos en una libreta, a la rubia le dio mucha risa ver lo concentrada que estaba Amy fingiendo trabajar.

— Esos corazones te van a merecer una felicitación — Amy se sobresalto al oír la voz de Serena y cerro rápidamente la libreta y respondió con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Que pasa Seré que necesitas? — Le brindaba una linda sonrisa mientras ocultaba unos corazones de colores que había recortado momentos antes.

— Podrías darme unas hojas y de paso un poco de lo que fumaste que te sienta de maravilla— la peli azul se limito a reír del pequeño chiste, aunque su cara estaba roja de la pena.

— Oye te recuerdo que hoy quedamos de comer con Lita

— Ah sí, si — dando pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía — muero por probar su pastel, el fin de semana lo soñé — Serena ponía ojos soñadores mientras recordaba el pastel de zanahoria especialidad de su amiga Lita, que tenía una cafetería muy cerca de donde estaba situada su oficina, en lo que ella pensaba Amy le extendía las hojas.

— Gracias Amy, y pon mucha atención en el radio que ahorita mi novio me va a mencionar— le decía Serena a Amy mientras esta ultima meneaba la cabeza

— Hay Serena tu siempre tan optimista — todos en la oficina sabían que la rubia tenía una obsesión delirante por el pobre sujeto de la radio que la desconocía.

Serena llego a su lugar y vio a Diamante salir de su oficina y recargarse en el escritorio de la rubia con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Ya tienes los precios que te pedí? — le pidió cortésmente su jefe, mientras Serena bajaba el volumen de las bocinas.

— Ya casi, en un momento te los envió — Serena trago saliva y se puso a escribir lo más rápido que pudo, aun no empezaba a hacer nada, vio que en la pantalla parpadeaba la conversación de Rei, pero no le hizo caso, tenía que terminar lo que Diamante necesitaba si no quería oír gritos.

Se levanto fue al lugar de Mina, necesitaba unas hojas de cálculo que ella seguro tenia, al llegar vio como Mina y Seiya jugaban en la computadora

— ¡Oigan!, muy bonito ustedes dos jugando — Los chicos voltearon a ver a Serena con expresión de extrañeza después vieron que hacia cara de puchero — Y sin mi — Seiya se golpeo la frente, mientras Mina ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Bombón tú tienes mucho trabajo y cuando oyes a tu "novio" — El chico hacía señas de comillas con las manos al mencionar la última palabra — ni nos pelas, así que no te quejes.

Serena busco entre los papeles de Mina y esta ni se inmuto en preguntarle que buscaba, seguia peleándose con Seiya en la computadora.

Volvió a su lugar y vio la insistente pantallita que parpadeaba, Rei le seguía escribiendo, termino su trabajo que no le llevo ni 10 minutos, lo imprimió y se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe cuando oyó en el radio

— _Ya voy a decir la lista de ganadores de twitter, pongan mucha atención porque solo son 5, y ellos son, Peruru, Yuri, Nyanko, Serena Tsukino y Kaguya_

A Serena se le paro el corazón, en ese momento se quedo fría, no sabía si había soñado o escuchaba su nombre en voz de su mayor ídolo, en ese momento Diamante salía de su oficina

— ¿Oí bien? Dijeron tu nombre en la radio — le indicaba su jefe mientras ella lo veía perpleja y en eso cayó en cuenta que no estaba soñando

Salto encima de Diamante dando un grito y aventando las hojas que traía en la mano, este solo atino a abrazarla mientras ella gritaba de alegría al mismo tiempo que daba saltitos.

— _¡Gane!, ¡Gane!, ¡Gane! _— su jefe de ver lo emocionada que se encontraba empezó a saltar con ella en brazos, todos salieron de sus cubículos a ver qué estaba pasando, al oír los gritos de los dos.

En eso llegaron corriendo Mina y Seiya, saltaron encima de Serena y su jefe, y también empezaron a saltar.

— ¡Eh! Gano, gano, gano — decían los dos, mientras todos los demás los miraban asombrados, de pronto se cansaron y al fin lograron separarse, al notar que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos empezaron a reír discretamente.

— Perdón — Dijo Diamante en un tono serio y alisándose el saco — pueden continuar con sus actividades — a esa hora del día que ya pasaban de las 11, todas las oficinas y los cubículos se encontraban llenos, al menos unas 30 personas laboraban en el lugar, pero a Serena eso no le importo.

Los cuatro empezaron a levantar las hojas que se encontraban esparcidas por la alfombra, se las dieron a Serena, esta no podía dejar de sonreír, se las extendió a su jefe que la miraba con una sonrisa y se metió con ellas a su oficina moviendo la cabeza.

Serena se sentó en su lugar y vio la conversación que seguía parpadeante en espera de su amiga Rei. La abrió para ver lentamente todos los mensajes de histeria de su amiga

.

Conversación msn…

Rei said: Hay se me paso la pregunta que hizo tu marido, ¿qué dijo?

_Rei said: Serena contéstame, no me dejes hablando sola_

_Rei said: Hay Serena ya hasta va a mencionar a los ganadores y yo ni supe que pregunto_

_Rei said: Seeeeeeeeeerenaaaaaaaa el "positivo" acaba de decir tu nombre_

_*******_You have just sent a nudge.********__

_Rei said: hazme caso Serena, o ya te desmayaste?_

Serena se apresuro a contestar antes de que a su amiga llamara a urgencias

_Serena said: no aun sigo viva, lo oíste?_

_Rei said: siiiii te ooooodio_

_Serena said: no me odies jeje XD_

_Rei said: está bien tratare, tal vez mañana pero hoy, te oooooooodio_

_Serena said: Rei en verdad no me la creo, y no me odies porque tú vas conmigo_

_._

Serena no paraba de reírse, de la emoción, de la impresión, de lo que le escribía su amiga o de que su amor platónico hubiera mencionado su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff después de mucho pensar como comenzaría esta fue la mejor forma que encontré, espero puedan leer, esto se va a poner más divertido se los aseguro, por lo menos en mi cabeza lo es, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto, aaaaaaaaaaaadios.<strong>


	3. Capitulo 2 ¡SIGUELO!

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoria y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 - ¡SIGUELO!<strong>

Serena se encontraba como en las nubes, oía que Amy y Mina le hablaban pero no entendía una palabra, cuando salieron del elevador Serena casi se tropieza de no ser porque Mina la traía sujeta del brazo

— Por dios Serena despierta, ya sabemos que tu _"novio"_ dijo tu nombre a nivel nacional, pero eso fue todo — Le decía Mina al mismo tiempo que la zarandeaba del brazo

— ¿Cuando vas a ir por las entradas? — le preguntaba una Amy más ecuánime e hizo que Serena dejara las nubes para volver a poner los pies en la tierra

— Rei me dijo que pasaba por mí al salir del trabajo e íbamos juntas, es en la estación de radio donde el esta, voy a estar más cerca de él que nunca — Serena parecía estar hablando consigo misma, mientras Mina y Amy se miraban una a la otra desconcertadas.

Entraron al local de Lita quien ya las esperaba en la barra, cuando vio llegar a las tres jóvenes empezó a acomodar unos manteles de papel y cubiertos en una mesa cerca de la cocina.

— ¿Que hay chicas, como las ha tratado la mañana? — les preguntaba Lita mientras colocaba vasos boca abajo y una jarra de agua de sabor.

— Pues si me preguntas a mí, normal, batallando con la misma gente — le decía Mina gesticulando con las manos — pero si le preguntas a Serena te dirá que fue el día más memorable de su vida.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿y eso porque Serena? — pero antes de que te Serena pudiera contestar Amy ya se le había adelantado

— Por que Darien Chiba dijo su nombre — salió de la boca de Amy como si estuviera hablando del clima

— ¿Darien Chiba? — miraba Lita a las tres chicas con gesto de no saber de que hablaban. Serena volvió a intentar decir palabra pero Mina ya estaba contestándole

— El _"novio"_ de Serena, claro hipotético — pero Lita seguía sin entender

— Si ya sabes, el del _"efecto positivo"_ — trataba de explicarle Amy, mientras Serena giraba la cabeza siguiendo la conversación en la cual estaban dispuestas a no dejarla participar

— El cuate de de la columna del periódico de los jueves que Sere siempre recorta — Mina sonaba como si fuera tan obvio saber de quién hablaban, pero Lita seguía sin entender y cuando ambas amigas que no dejaban hablar a Serena intentaron volver a decir algo esta les cubrió la boca con sus manos y por fin le pudo explicar de la forma más coherente a Lita de quien hablaban

— El locutor de la estación de radio de las mañanas de Omega 13 — Lita abrió los ojos con sorpresa

— ¡Ah!, el de la muchedumbre — Amy y Mina pusieron los ojos en blanco

— ¡Hay! por qué no se me ocurrió mencionar eso primero — dijo algo molesta Mina

Todas soltaron una pequeña risa y Lita se dirigió a la barra para traer el primer plato del menú que tenía preparado para sus amigas, los repartió y tomo asiento al lado de Amy quedando de frente a Mina y Serena que en cuanto tuvieron su comida, no se detuvieron siquiera a mirar a las demás y empezaron a consumir con desesperación, era típico en ellas.

— Pues bien, provecho, esto se ve realmente delicioso Lita gracias — dijo Amy mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga que se encontraba codo a codo con ella, las rubias frente a ellas se ruborizaron, alzaron la mirada, entre risas y bocas llenas también agradecieron a su amiga por la comida.

La estancia en el restaurant de su amiga paso como todos los días, Serena le conto a Lita que había sido lo que paso y que casi le da el soponcio cuando el locutor había mencionado su nombre, entre risas y chascos transcurrió la plática, todas bromeaban con la suposición de que Serena tenía que hacer lo posible para conocer al locutor ahora que tendría que ir casi al otro lado de la ciudad para recoger los boletos, Amy era la única que sonaba más realista de todas y trataba de sostenerlas antes de que su imaginación volara hasta Marte.

— Yo creo que no deberíamos alentar a Serena a que se arriesgue a algo que es una completa locura — la peli azul sonaba seria tratando de relajar las bromas ya que conocía a su amiga y cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza no había quien la detuviera.

— Vamos Amy, nunca has hecho algo loco en tu vida, siempre es bueno tener de vez en cuando una aventura excéntrica — le guiñaba el ojo Mina, esperando que su amiga se relajara a fin de cuentas solo era broma — además son solo suposiciones, no quiere decir que Serena va a decidir acampar e interceptar al pobre sujeto.

Serena dejo de comer el helado de chocolate que tenía en frente y se incorporo erguida y pensativa, todas voltearon a ver sus expresiones algo confundidas y empezaron a mirarse nerviosas, sabían que cuando la rubia optaba por pensar, era porque estaba especulando hacer algo que no era expresamente lo correcto. De pronto hablo como si el foco que imaginariamente veían sobre su cabeza se hubiera prendido

— Mina eres una genio — la rubia a su lado sonrío al oír las palabras de cortesía de su amiga

— Si lo soy — asintió la aludida, pero Lita y Amy tenían una cara de preocupación, sabían por donde iba el pensamiento de Serena.

— Serena lo que sea que estés pensando descártalo, eso pasa el límite de locura permitido en tu persona — le decía entre risas pero con un tinte de preocupación Lita, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y algo tensos sobre la mesa.

— Pero no es locura, digo no es que vaya yo como sicario a perseguirlo, solo espero quizá conseguir una sonrisa y tal vez un beso chiquito — al decir esta última palabra Serena hacia un gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar, frente a su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos — Además siendo sinceras como ustedes dijeron, ¿cuándo voy a volver a estar tan cerca de él?.

— Vamos Serena, ¿estás hablando en serio?, por que como broma suena muy bien — le decía Amy, al mismo tiempo que miraba a sus otras dos amigas buscando apoyo, quería sacarle esa idea de la cabeza

— Si Serena entiendo que quieras hacer mas físico tu amor platónico, pero vamos una cosa es *stalkear inocentemente al pobre sujeto por la red pero ya seguirlo, eso si es acoso real, de esos que dan miedo — le decía Mina queriendo parecer suave como Amy

Serena veía a sus tres amigas en verdad consternadas de su que su simple travesura la fuera a meter en un real problema, así que relajo su postura y siguió comiendo su helado algo desilusionada, a lo que las chicas también relajaron la ofensiva y cambiaron el tema.

Salieron del lugar de vuelta a la oficina convencidas de que a Serena la idea de tratar de contactar al locutor de Radio se le había pasado.

Transcurrido el resto de la tarde en el trabajo normal, hasta casi dar las 6 cuando Rei ya se encontraba en la recepción con Amy esperando a Serena para ir a recoger los boletos.

— ¿Lista? — Pregunto Rei al ver salir a su amiga rubia algo pensativa, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla — ¿Amy no quieres acompañarnos?

La peli azul estaba a punto de decir que si, ya que aun tenía el temor de que a Serena se le alocara alguna neurona y tomara literal la idea de la tarde, pero debido a que recientemente había iniciado una relación con un chico de relaciones exteriores que laboraba dos pisos arriba de donde se encontraba la oficina, tenía más interés en espéralo a él, que en impedir algún comportamiento irracional de su amiga.

— No muchas gracias, debo llegar temprano a mi casa — les mintió a ambas y Serena solo le lanzo mirada y una sonrisa algo cómica, ya que sabía que su pretexto era algo tonto.

— Esta bien, ya será la próxima, porque estoy segura que después de esto Serena no dejara de insistir para lograr que "el positivo" vuelva a mencionarla — Rei veía a Serena, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco.

Mina y Seiya salían entre risas y piquetes de costillas, la rubia corrió a saludar a Rei y el chico se quedo parado mirando la escena, entre Rei y el no había una muy agradable relación, ya que creía que era una mala influencia para Serena, a su parecer la alentaba demasiado en sus locuras cada que podía.

— ¿Que hay Rei, como estas? — saludando con la mano a la morena que se encontraba con Amy, Mina y Serena

— Estaría mejor si no tuviera que toparte — respondía Rei, de brazos cruzados y sin mirarlo.

— Gracias, a mí también me da gusto verte

— Vámonos Serena antes de que empiece a sufrir jaqueca — la chicas se despedía de sus amigas que no dejaban de sonreír ya que les daba mucha gracia la forma en que Rei trataba a Seiya cada que se encontraban.

Se subieron al auto de Rei, esta sintonizo la estación favorita de Serena y ella empezó a contarle cómo fue que gano los boletos, las dos reían y comenzaron a cantar a la par la canción que se oía de fondo (Superstar de Taylor Swift), a pesar de que Rei era algo huraña con la gente en general, tenía una particular paciencia y agrado por Serena y sus tres amigas de trabajo que incluía a la restaurantera, las cinco chicas se habían vuelto amigas con el paso del tiempo y su común denominador había sido por supuesto la rubia.

Serena se encontraba comentándole las ocurrencias y bromas que habían surgido en la comida, Rei entre irónica y sonriente le compartía ideas nuevas a su amiga.

— Claro que sería loco que decidieras acampar fuera de la estación, aunque sería mejor que cuando lleguemos yo distraiga al guardia y tú hicieras acto de presencia en la oficina del "positivo"

— Rei lo mencionaba entre risas.

— Pero ni siquiera sé donde está su oficina, eso sería muy complicado para mi, que tal que pierdo valioso tiempo en buscarlo dentro y…— Rei ponía los ojos en blanco y movía la cabeza al mismo tiempo que reía

— Serena solo estoy siendo sarcástica, además se supone que su turno termina como a la 1, no creo que sea tan trabajador como para hacer otro turno

— Pues es el gerente de la estación, tal vez corra con suerte y sea él, el que me entregue las entradas, sería un gesto lindo de su parte para sus radioescuchas ¿no crees? — las dos intercambiaban miradas cómplices y con una sonrisa de humor.

Llegaron al edificio, estacionaron el auto y se dirigieron a las oficinas, Serena observo que había mucha seguridad, así que sus planes de acampar o de poder infiltrarse en busca de Darien, no serian muy fructíferos, la recepcionista de las oficinas les indico que solo la ganadora podía acceder a la oficina de entrega, después de unos 5 minutos Serena salió con la cara seria. Al parecer solo le había echo registrarse y le habían entregado las entradas, Rei la animo y le dijo que le compraría un helado de esos con chispas que tanto le gustaban.

Salieron por el auto, lo abordaron y Serena aun seguía pensativa, Rei trataba de entretenerla pero no lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos, sin querer y por tratar de ponerle atención a su amiga casi le pega a un auto que se encontraba saliendo del estacionamiento subterráneo, ya que a ellas solo las habían dejado entrar en uno de los 3 lugares de visitas, se freno de forma súbita cosa que logro despertar a Serena.

— Uff, gracias a dios juego pin pon y tengo buenos reflejos, si no, nos ando metiendo en un lio — Rei no paraba de Rei de su propio comentario sarcástico, cuando noto la expresión de Serena quien se encontraba con la boca abierta y los ojos en desorbita— tranquila no le pegue — Rei dirigió la miraba al conductor del auto que tenia de frente, gesticulando un "_lo siento"_, observo al sujeto de lentes obscuros, a simple vista parecía algo simpático — aunque debo admitir que parece guapo.

El tipo del auto rojo siguió su camino no sin antes brindarle una sonrisa y un leve asentamiento de cabeza a Rei, de pronto el sujeto estuvo más a la vista de las dos y Rei veía como su amiga lo seguía con la mirada y aun con la boca abierta

— Vamos Serena he visto chicos mucho más atractivos, no es para tanto…— aun Rei no terminaba de expresar su opinión cuando su amiga empezó a gritarle algo nerviosa y jalándola de uno de sus brazos

— _¡Síguelo!,_ Rei no lo pierdas, deprisa, se va _¡Siguelo ! _— Serena se veía realmente alterada señalaba con las manos hacia el frente donde el auto que casi le pega esperaba por su turno para salir, cuando de pronto lo perdió a la vista —Rei por favor, por favor, no te vuelvo a molestar solo _¡SIGUELO!_ — Rei al ver la desesperación de Serena no pudo más que pisar el acelerador y tratar de ubicar el auto rojo.

— ¿Me quieres decir a quién demonios estoy siguiendo? — Rei se empezaba a molestar, mientras Serena se comía las uñas

— Es que… si te digo… lo vas a perder — al oír las palabras angustiosas de Serena, Rei cayó en cuenta, ella no lo reconoció a simple vista, Serena solo le había enseñado un par de fotos de él, de repente el semáforo se puso en rojo y la morena adelanto al automóvil rojo hasta quedar al lado de él, tenía que apreciarlo mejor. Su amiga de pronto se escurrió en el asiento del copiloto hasta desaparecer de la vista de cualquiera en el exterior.

— ¿Serena que haces? — la chica le dirigía a su amiga una miraba incrédula, no entendía por qué se ocultaba — ni siquiera te conoce — Rei quito la mirada de su amiga para ver al conductor de al lado, sufrió un breve enrojecimiento en las mejillas, el sujeto la miraba detenidamente como entre desconcertado y curioso, ya no traía puestas las gafas obscuras, ahora podía apreciar los ojos azul obscuro que la miraban interrogante. Al sentir el contacto directo de la mirada de él "positivo", instintivamente Rei dirigió la vista al frente, sujetando más fuertemente y con ambas manos el volante que si hablara en ese momento pediría que dejaran de torturarlo, de pronto entendió a Serena y quería estar en el piso del auto al igual que ella.

Se puso el siga en el semáforo pero Rei no pudo arrancar, Serena al oír el ruido de los autos que empezaban a sonar el claxon, se incorporo a su asiento.

—Rei que sucede, avanza — su amiga volteo a mirarla amenazadoramente

— ¿Para qué rayos quieres que lo siga?, ¿qué piensas?, nos van arrestar, me niego rotundamente a seguir en medio de tus locuras — la chica hablaba con un tinte de indignación en la cara y cruzando los brazos.

— Si no avanzas, el policía que se encuentra dos coches atrás, si nos va arrestar — al oír las palabras de la rubia, Rei miro el retrovisor y vio la sirena encenderse, tomo el volante y piso el acelerador, consiguiendo un leve rechinido de las llantas del compacto

— Me niego a seguirlo, a menos que me digas que ¿piensas hacer? — para desgracia de ella, el auto rojo aun seguía en su mira, pero Rei había bajado la velocidad y consiguió un par de insultos de los conductores que la rebasaban, algún pobre incauto que quedo al lado de la morena consiguió decirle "lento" y la chica arremetió toda la furia contenida contra él, bajo el vidrio y le exclamo

— ¡Soy lent-A, CIEGO!— Rei vio como el sujeto, sacaba un poco los ojos y seguía su camino.

Después de eso miro a Serena que no podía ocultar que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, a lo que no pudo más que reír primero. La chica solo movió la cabeza, localizo el auto rojo y lo siguió.

Se dirigieron a una parte de la ciudad en la que nunca habían estado, Rei trataba de ser precavida y que el objeto de persecución no notara su presencia, llevaba ya unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en el auto cuando por fin se detuvo.

La chica pasó el auto y regreso sobre la misma calle, tratando de localizar algún punto no tan obvio para observarlo, aparco quedando casi de frente y se sumió en el asiento al igual que Serena.

Vieron como el sujeto, quien ya se encontraba fuera del auto y vestía camisa azul lisa remangada con jeans deslavados y zapatos negros, sacaba algunas cosas del porta equipajes y se dirigía hacia unas escaleras que daban a una casa de dos niveles color blanca con 5 ventanales en la fachada, tenía un par de arboles al extremo del acceso que dificultaban la visibilidad hacia donde las dos chicas estaban atentas a que el objetivo se moviera. Se incorporaron al perderlo de vista pero volvieron a sumirse en sus asientos cuando lo vieron nuevamente salir para sacar lo que parecían unos papeles y un suéter de la parte de adelante, al parecer noto el asecho y giro ligeramente la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba estacionado el auto negro que en su interior tenia a una rubia temblante y una morena curiosa completamente sumergidas en sus asientos, fue un breve momento en el que dudo pero perdió el interés ya que al parecer alguien lo llamaba desde adentro de la casa.

— ¿Y ahora qué?, ya vimos que aquí vive, será mejor que nos vayamos, no veo a nadie más en su auto en aspecto sospechoso como nosotras — decía nerviosa Rei asomando un poco la cabeza por la ventana de al lado y mirando de un lado a otro de la calle.

— No lo sé — le contestaba la rubia que arremetía de nuevo a sus ya pequeñas uñas.

— Si claro que no lo sabes, si ni yo se que demonios hago aquí haciéndola de detective misterio

— Tenemos que esperar Rai

— ¿Esperar? Esperar que alguien llame a la policía por que hay dos locas sumidas en el asiento de un coche, esperando… nada

— Ya Rei deja tu sarcasmo, estoy pensando que hacer — la morena se incorporo en el asiento y se volteo hacia la parte trasera buscando al parecer su bolso, saco lo que parecía una bolsa de aluminio de alguna fritura

— ¿qué haces?, ¿estas comiendo?

— ¿Qué? cuando me pongo nerviosa como, ya salte de ahí— le decía a la rubia que aun se encontraba en cuclillas debajo del sillón

— No, hasta que piense que voy a hacer

Rei siguió comiendo las frituras sin dejar de mirar a ambos lados de la calle, cuando termino con el paquete, volvió a buscar en la parte de atrás y saco una botella de jugo, su amiga le lanzo una mirada de asombro

— ¿Qué? me dio sed y tu al parecer tienes mucho que pensar, como en ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salgas de ahí? — la chica se detuvo de el dialogo con Serena al notar que alguien casi enfrente del coche la miraba como con extrañeza, Rei se puso nerviosa y la señora que notaba que había logrado conseguir su atención siguió su camino

— Genial, ahora una extraña piensa que estoy loca, aquí hablando sola, cuando la verdadera loca esta aquí abajo — dirigiendo su mirada maligna a su amiga, que ya había tomado la bolsa vacía de las frituras que hace unos minutos sostenía.

— ¿Te los acabaste? — le reprochaba Serena

— _Perdón_ pero para ti es más importante estar pensando _tonterías, _además creí que ya te habías llenado con tus uñas.

Se quedaron en silencio, Serena seguía mordiéndose las uñas y Rei empezaba a desesperarse, después de un rato de estar buscando en la radio algo que la pusiera mas de buenas volvió a romper el silencio

— Sabes podíamos tocar a su casa — Serena volteo a verla asombrada — y decirle que somos sus nuevas vecinas, que necesitamos una taza de azúcar y que tu estas _locamente_ enamorada de él, ¿qué te parece esa opción? — lanzándole una mirada picara mientras disfrutaba su jugo.

— Ok ya entendí, el sarcasmo viene incluido en tu personalidad, pero sabes tengo un presentimiento — Rei la miro interrogante y con las cejas algo arrugadas — es que creo que esta vez si vas a pensar que estoy loca… nuevamente

— ¿En serio? que perceptiva

— ¿Me dejas terminar? — su amiga puso los ojos en blanco

— Esta bien continúa

— Es que creo que el solo está de paso aquí, no creo que viva en este lugar, así que quiero acercarme a su auto y ver qué fue lo que dejo dentro

— _¡¿Qué?¡_, no ahora sí creo que estas más que loca, es mas creo que te escapaste de un hospital siquiátrico y que en cualquier momento vendrán a capturarte — pero la rubia ya iba bajándose del auto — ¿qué haces? Serena detente — la chica llevaba las manos en el aire tratando de pescar a su amiga, pero esta ya había cerrado la puerta. Rápidamente se llevo las manos al rostro.

— Dios está bien, sé que me estas probando, — miraba hacia el toldo del coche como si ahí estuviera posado la persona a la que se dirigía —ya entendí, te creo, no volveré a decir que soy atea, pero regrésale la sensatez a Serena

Serena cruzo la calle rápidamente mirando a ambos lados, el lugar se encontraba solo, la noche ya hacia acto de presencia en todo su esplendor lo que le brindaba a la chica cierta ayuda, al llegar a su objetivo se agacho en la puerta del piloto, se asomo hacia su interior, de entrada el vidrio estaba abajo, al parecer el barrio debía de ser tranquilo o por la prisa de entrar se le había olvidado subirlo, observo el interior y pudo ver que había algo de comida y algunas cosas como una computadora portátil, algunos libros y una mochila, lo que llamo su atención fue algo que parecía una agenda que estaba en el tablero y muy cerca de ella, su gran curiosidad pudo más que su cordura y metió la mano al interior para poder tomarla, de lejos su amiga la observaba con las manos puestas en su boca tratando de tapar un grito

— Serena por dios ¿qué haces?, demonios, detente, vuelve a dejar eso en su lugar— la chica estaba muerta de nervios de ver a su amiga cometer un delito y le hacía señas de que se detuviera.

La rubia miro ambos lados y seguía todo quieto, ojeo un poco la libreta, y en efecto era la agenda personal de Darien Chiba, a Serena el corazón le latía deprisa, pero de pronto se le congelo al oír el ruido de una puerta que se abría y voces, se tiro casi al suelo, pero el espejo retrovisor de la puerta del chofer le daba la vista de las personas que salían de la casa, ahí estaba Darien con una mujer pelirroja hablando, volteo hacia el auto y Serena quería desaparecer, estaba perdida ahora ¿qué haría? estaba atrapada y con las manos en la maza.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho haber demorado en escribir, quería poder publicar un par de capítulos pero unos eventos desafortunados me han tenido entretenida, pero esta semana me pondré al corriente, aun sigo pensando como sacare a Serena de este embrollo, espero que les agrade, nos leemos pronto aaaaaaaaaaaadios. <strong>

**PD. por si se lo preguntaban *stalkear proviene del verbo "To Stalk" que significa espiar o perseguir, es comúnmente usado en la actualidad en las redes sociales para denominar a aquellos que "acosan" algún artista o persona, alguna forma de fanatismo, bueno solo es como breviario cultural ****¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯.**


	4. Capitulo 3 ¿Y ESA QUIEN ERA?

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 - ¿Y ESA QUIEN ERA?<br>**

La tensión se respiraba en el aire, Serena se encontraba entre la espada y la pared o mejor dicho, entre la nada y el coche, no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquello, miro nuevamente por el espejo y vio como Darien se acercaba al auto, cerro fuertemente lo ojos pero el sonido de la alarma al desactivarse y el botar de los seguros del auto la hizo brincar y abrirlos instintivamente, ¡listo! ahora tendría que explicar porque estaba tirada en el piso y con su agenda en la mano, miro ambos lados y de pronto vio a la valiente de su amiga dirigirse hacia ella, el corazón empezó a latirle más fuerte, le hacía señas a Rei para que no se acercara, pero la chica no la miraba, su vista estaba enfocada hacia la parte delantera del auto. Serena miro instintivamente hacia su derecha donde la mirada de Rei estaba puesta y vio como Darien se encontraba parado casi a la vista, si él hubiera bajado la mirada sin duda la habría encontrado en el suelo, pero su amiga ya había llamado su atención antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— Hola buenas noches, disculpen — Rei estaba algo nerviosa, pero no titubeo al acercarse y hacer un ademan con la mano izquierda que sostenía su celular y con la otra hacía señas discretas para que Serena se fuera moviendo.

— Perdón, sé que es extraño pero es que tuve un problema, me quede sin pila en el teléfono— su amiga mostraba el celular en su mano— y al parecer mi abuelo sufrió un accidente en la casa, estaba hablando con él y se corto la llamada estoy muy preocupada, y sé que esto es extraño pero si me permitieran hacer una llamada rápida, solo para avisarle a alguien que vaya a verlo, yo estoy muy lejos… — Rei no paraba de hablar, el nervio que experimentaba era real aunque no tenía relación alguna con su abuelo.

Rei se paró frente a Darien cosa que hizo que el retrocediera un poco, quitando de la vista a Serena quien espero un momento y empezó a gatear tratando de cruzar la calle. El chico amablemente la dirigió hasta la puerta de la casa donde la pelirroja estaba parada con cara de extrañeza.

— Hola, mi nombre es Rei Hino — sacaba su cartera de la bolsa de la chamarra para mostrar su identificación — no quiero inspirar desconfianza — logro que el chico y su acompañante se metieran a la casa con ella, aunque la puerta seguía abierta, Rei al hablar les explico que estaba ahí porque hacia una remodelación cerca, solo que su abuelo la llamo y se detuvo a hablar casualmente casi frente a su casa señalando hacia la dirección donde su auto se encontraba, al hacer este ademan logro poder voltear hacia la calle y vio que desde ese punto ninguno de los tres podía ver a la rubia que se deslizaba en el suelo como en un campo de batalla, lo que hizo que su corazón se relajara.

Mientras Rei dialogaba, Serena gateaba hasta el otro lado de la calle, lo más rápido que podía, se podría decir que hasta con desesperación, no recordaba haber hecho eso nunca, o tal vez si pero tendría solo uno o dos años. Llego al auto y abrió la puerta del piloto, se deslizo por los asientos hasta quedar en el del copiloto y se volvió a poner de cuclillas frente al asiento para que nadie la viera desde afuera, su respiración aunque agitada por el breve ejercicio empezó a recuperarse, estiraba la cabeza hacia el exterior para ver si su amiga ya estaba de regreso, apretó fuerte las manos contra su pecho, cuando noto un pequeño detalle, en la desesperación del momento no había regresado la libreta al auto, mientras esperaba a su amiga pensó en regresar y dejar la libreta, pero cuando estaba por incorporase vio la cara de su Rei salir de la casa, volvió a su posición, la de ocultarse.

— Muchas gracias se los agradezco — Rei caminaba algo nerviosa, mirando de reojo hacia abajo del coche de Darien

— Estas bien, ¿segura que no necesitas otra cosa?— Darien se veía realmente preocupado por ella

— No en verdad muchas gracias, ya hicieron demasiado por mi — Rei se despedía de ambos con la mano, mientras se dirigía a su coche echando maldiciones contra su rubia amiga.

Entro al auto y cerro dando un fuerte portazo, mientras Darien aun la miraba, ella relajo la mirada y le ofreció una sonrisa, no se detuvo a mirar a Serena, arranco el auto y avanzo.

— ¿Qué haces?, no nos podemos ir — le preguntaba la rubia, nerviosa

— Claro que nos vamos, ya pusiste mi temple demasiado a prueba, además hoy agote mi arsenal de mentiras de por vida

— Rei es que…. Me quede con la agenda

— _!¿Qué hiciste qué? ! _— Rei cerraba los ojos y apretaba las manos en el volante — Serena tuviste el tiempo suficiente para devolverla y regresar al auto — Rei iba incrementando el volumen de su voz

— Me entro pánico, solo quería correr o… gatear

— Pero no te dio pánico cuando la parte inconsciente, _tan_ tuya la tomo sin permiso del auto

— Rei no quiero ser una ladrona, tengo que devolverle la agenda

— Hay por dios no me hagas reír, créeme que a estas alturas no estoy de ánimo, hoy lo de menos es que seas una ladrona, además seguro sobrevive sin una agenda.

— Creo que es importante para el — volvió a abrirla y vio los apuntes del chico, traía horarios y partes de escritos de lo que parecía secciones de su programa, era demasiado organizado a la vista de Serena

— Para mí es más importante, conservarte sana física y mentalmente — Mientras Rei le decía esto, aceleraba lo más que podía esperando que la rubia no saltara del auto.

Como pudieron, salieron de la colonia localizando una vía reconocible para Rei, después de un buen rato, llegaron a casa de Serena quien se encontraba abrazando la agenda y completamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto, su amiga la miraba, no entendía como después de tanta adrenalina Serena tuviera la paz suficiente para quedarse dormida. La zarandeo por el brazo y la chica fue abriendo los ojos acostumbrándose un poco a la luz de la calle y tallándose levemente los ojos

— Ya llegamos y no fue gracias a tu ayuda — la miraba Rei reprochándole que se quedara dormida

— Lo siento es que, me canse

— Por lo menos hoy hiciste el ejercicio que te niegas siempre a hacer — Rei empezaba a reírse al mirar el pantalón de Serena, expresamente las rodillas que se encontraban llenas de tierra

— _¡Oye! _No te burles, no fue divertido — esta empezó a sacudirse la tierra

— _¡Hey, Hey!_, mi coche ya tiene tierra suficiente, puedes limpiarte afuera — Serena se quito el cinturón de seguridad, tomo su bolso del piso del auto y bajo haciendo muina, mientras Rei hacia lo mismo — además Serena todo esto te lo causaste tu, tú fuiste la que me obligo a seguirlo, tú fuiste la que robo esa agenda — señalándole la libreta que traía en las manos, la rubia se ruborizo al mirarla — y tú fuiste la que me impulso a sacar mis _dotes_ de actriz para sacarte de este embrollo. — Ya caminaban hacia el departamento de Serena, cuando al escuchar esto último, recordó la valentía de su amiga para meterse en algo que pudo ser más problemático de lo que resulto, así que le salto encima abrazándola.

— ¡Hay Rei gracias, gracias en verdad! — su voz sonaba chillona y entrecortada, pero la sinceridad en su abrazo hizo que la morena reaccionara y la sujetara con fuerza.

— Nada de gracias, me debes… un boleto para un concierto, ¡ups! Pero si ya lo tenemos — las dos empezaron a reí, se metieron al edificio en donde vivía Serena.

El departamento de Serena era pequeño pero acogedor, una pequeña cocina, un comedor redondo de cuatro sillas, una pequeña salita que consistía de dos sillones de una plaza, dos habitaciones y un baño, las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa, morado y blanco, solo para ella y la pequeña gata negra que en cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse corrió al encuentro de su ama y empezó a ronronearle alrededor de las piernas.

— Pasa, te invitare un café

— _¡Oye!_ me merezco más que un café — gruño Rei, mientras Serena le lanzaba una mirada divertida — ¡Hey Luna, como estas! — levantaba del piso a la gata para ponerla en su pecho y acariciarle la cabeza, cosa que al animal no parecía molestarle.

Después de preparar un par de cafés, sacar unas galletas y ponerle comida a la gata, se unió a su amiga a la sala y las dos más tranquilas empezaron hablar sobre su aventura de hace un par de horas.

— En verdad sentí el corazón se me salía cuando vi saliendo a Darien y a esa chica pelirroja de la casa — Rei le contaba a Serena dando pequeños sorbitos a su café humeante — ¿cómo se te fue a ocurrir siquiera tomar esa agenda?— ella miraba a Serena que se encontraba como en transe y alzo la voz para tratar de llamar su atención — por lo menos ahora tienes su vida en tus manos … y pues también su trabajo … — pero la mirada de Serena estaba ausente, sostenía la taza en el aire — y puede que te caiga un meteorito encima en este momento y todo se vaya al demonio …. ¿Serena si quiera estas consiente?

— Si perdón, tienes razón — Rei ponía los ojos en blanco — es que estaba pensando en lo que dijiste

— ¿Que parte?, ¿la de que tienes su vida en tus manos o la catastrófica que nos caería un meteorito? — Serena volteaba a mirarla con sorpresa

— ¿De qué hablas?— Rei movía la cabeza y cerraba un poco los ojos

— Mejor dime ¿en que estas pensando?— Rei tenía a Luna en las piernas y le volvía acariciar la cabeza

— ¿Y _esa_ quien era?— un destello de desprecio se notaba en la palabra "_esa_" que Serena pronunciaba

— ¿Quién?

— ¿La pelirroja?

— No lo sé, no me percate de todos los detalles, estaba demasiado ocupada en que no te descubrieran, ni un minuto me detuve en pensar en ella, solo que fue demasiado amable en dejar entrar a una desconocida a su casa

— ¿Crees que Darien viva con ella? — Rei estaba tomando de su café cuando oyó la pregunta pero Serena no dejo que le contestara porque ya había echo otra pregunta — Oye y ¿a quién le hablaste?

— Le hable a Nicolás mi vecino, el pobre no entendía ni jota de lo que le decía— empezaba a llevarse el café a la boca y cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hablaba casi lo escupía, Rei soltó la taza estrepitosamente en la mesita de centro, se levanto de golpe lo que hizo que la gata casi callera de espalda en el suelo de no ser porque la sostuvo— ¡hay! lo siento Luna, tengo que irme — le decía a Serena quien la miraba desconcertada, mientras ponía al pequeño animal asustado en el piso y buscaba las llaves de su auto en la chamarra que llevaba puesta.

— ¡¿Que te sucede? — Serena no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga, la cual ya iba dándole un beso en la mejilla y se despedía de ella con la mano en el aire.

— No le explique nada a Nicolás, seguro entendió que a mi abuelo _si_ le había pasado algo, y con lo despistado que es no dudo que haya salido corriendo, y con todo lo que paso se me olvido llamarle, además era cierto que ya no traía crédito en el celular.

— No quieres hablarle de aquí — Serena se había levantado atrás de su amiga que ya se encontraba afuera del departamento

— No, será mejor que me vaya y les explique a ambos que paso, nos vemos luego Sere

— Nos vemos mañana, es el concierto no lo olvides — Serena le gritaba a su amiga que ya había salido a todo prisa y se subía a su auto, cuando bajaba la ventanilla

— No lo olvido, paso por ti como hoy o… — miraba su reloj de mano — ayer, duerme, no memorices la agenda, total ya es tuya— Serena le sonreía mientras se alejaba y la despedía con la mano en el aire.

Serena paso largo rato sentada en el centro de su cama ojeando la agenda de Darien, no podía creer tener en su poder tanta información de él en sus manos, aunque le seguía rondando por la cabeza quien sería la chica a la que había visitado, ¿sería su novia acaso?, o alguna ¿amiga, pariente?, lo poco que recordaba su rostro era algo atractiva, despejo su cabeza con un movimiento, miro el reloj de al lado de su cama y noto que ya era demasiado tarde para seguir atormentando a su cabeza con ideas tontas, además empezaba a sentirse celosa por alguien que ni sabía de su existencia, puso la libreta en el buro pero después cambio de opinión y la puso al lado de ella sobre la cama, como si fuera una persona la arropo y aspiro el olor, solo olía a cuero, pero pensó las veces que pudo estar en posesión de su adorado tormento, apago la luz y le puso un brazo encima al objeto, entre suspiros y pensamientos acerca del dueño se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente después de la matutina rutina acostumbrada, Serena se dirigía su trabajo, solo con la pequeña variante de la libreta que había echado a su bolso y que le hacía saltar un poco el corazón solo de pensar de quién era y al escuchar en la radio su voz no podía si no recordar el día anterior.

La mañana para Serena transcurrió habitual, trabajo, visitas constantes de Diamante a su lugar y viceversa, Seiya molestando, Mina riendo sonoramente y Amy era la única que notaba que algo extraño sucedía en el estado habitual de Serena, pero le gustaba ser entrometida así que guardo silencio hasta esperar que ella misma lo dijera. Serena no pudo salir a comer con las chicas, ya que Diamante había echo que se quedara ayudarle a organizar una junta y como pretendía salir corriendo a las seis, no se negó al pedido.

Rei llego 15 minutos antes de la hora de salida de su amiga, estaba más ansiosa que Serena por el concierto, así que se desespero al ver que no salía, Amy le ofreció una revista para que aligerara su espera, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones frente al mostrador donde se encontraba la peli azul, pero Serena seguía sin aparecer y para colmo, se encontró con la persona menos indicada para mejorar su humor.

— Hola mi querida y estimada Rei — le saludo el chico de sistemas de forma cordial y con una sonrisa, mientras Rei infructuosamente trataba de esconder su rostro con la revista, así que Seiya que le gustaba provocarla se paro frente a ella, lo que hizo que Rei tuviera que levantar la mirada con completo desagrado.

— Hola… tu — lo ignoro y volvió a la revista

— Se puede saber ¿por qué te molesta tanto mi presencia?

— La verdad es que tu presencia me es inclusive, el problema radica en que decides hablarme

— Nunca he entendido como Serena es tu amiga

— Lo mismo me pregunto yo, pero de ti

— Pues es que Serena y yo… como decirlo… tenemos química

— Si mi amiga siempre fue muy mala en esa materia

— Es que no tiene nada de malo, sería lindo que tuviéramos una relación ¿no crees?, ella es una chica en un millón — Rei instintivamente levanto una ceja y el comentario la obligo a mirarlo

— Eso no lo pongo en discusión, el problema es que _tu _eres un chico… — entrecerró los ojos y el la miraba detenidamente con una sonrisa expectante, pero se le borro al oírla pronunciar con desagrado la última frase — _como cualquiera_ — volvió a fijar su atención en la revista y el ya trabajaba en una estrategia mental para arremeter a su comentario ofensivo, pero no pudo continuar

— Ya déjala, nunca lograras ganarle — Serena iba directo hacia donde ambos contendientes finalizaban su encuentro y saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a Rei que ya se había levantado a su encuentro, haciendo a un lado a su atacante

— ¡Qué bien!, al fin nos vamos, ya me había cansado del bullicio — Rei se dirigía a Amy con una sonrisa para devolverle la revista, esta la miraba divertida y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro — ¿Y Mina?

— Tiene que preparar un proyecto para la junta de mañana — le contestaba Serena al tiempo que se despedía de Amy y Seiya, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos

— Relájate "_bombón_" tal vez algún día digas algo inteligente y quien sabe con suerte yo viva para oírlo — le decía Rei a Seiya palmeándole la espalda, al tiempo que se dirigía a Amy y se despedía — nos vemos Amy y me saludas a Mina, a ella si me hubiera dado gusto verla — al decir esto le daba una mirada de reojo al moreno que trataba de articular palabra, pero en definitiva no encontraba que decirle.

— Que se diviertan — fue lo último que oyeron de la boca de Amy cuando las chicas ya estaban abordando el elevador.

Llegaron casi puntuales al foro donde se llevaría a cabo el evento del cual habían ganado las entradas, el lugar se encontraba lleno, los asientos no eran de primera fila pero tampoco eran lo peor, tenían una vista estupenda.

Rei no era demasiado expresiva pero no dejaba de cantar y animar a Serena de momento parecía estar en otro lugar con la mirada ausente, el cantante no era guapo pero sin duda su carisma conquistaba a la gente, el espectáculo fue divertido y entretenido, el punto culminante de la velada llego cuando el artista decidió bajar del escenario y dirigirse a las gradas e interpretar un par de canciones desde ahí, las chicas lo tenían a unos pasos y podían ver perfectamente su cara, al ritmo melancólico de "Home" las dos se balanceaban al compas de la música, todo termino como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Tengo mucha sed la garganta se me seco de gritar, podríamos comprar algún refresco — Le decía Serena a Rei, cuando ambas ya se dirigían al estacionamiento.

— Pero si tú ni cantabas — Rei la miraba con un gesto de extrañeza.

— No pero tenía que gritarte para hablar, no oía ni mis pensamientos con tanto grito.

Se detuvieron en un local y Serena tomo una soda de las que se encontraban afuera mientras Rei veía los suvenires, la pago y se dispuso a abrirla, al parecer se encontraba agitada por que al intentar destaparla empezó a hacer erupción, a salpicar el contenido por su cara y los alrededores, ella solo atino a apartarla con las manos a un lado y bañar al pobre sujeto que tenía cerca. Con expresión de sorpresa y la boca medio abierta se disculpo

— Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión — pero al voltear a ver al sujeto que se limpiaba con ambas manos, la quijada se le cayó al piso ya no pudo articular palabra

— No te apures, pero te juro que si me bañe — el chico la miraba con sonrisa divertida, pero ella seguía con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabra — además creo que tú te llevaste la peor parte, déjame ayudarte — le sostuvo amablemente el refresco mientras que de su chamarra de piel sacaba un pañuelo azul obscuro que le extendía.

Serena se encontraba en estado catatónico, hasta sentir a su espalda el grito de Rei que la hizo saltar y tomar el pañuelo, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia su amiga quien la veía con asombro y algo de risa

— Dijiste que tenias sed Serena, no calor — Rei se reía de su propio comentario, pero su rubia amiga la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos e indicándole con la mirada que viera al sujeto de al lado. Rei no entendía bien, frunció un poco el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza, pero a raíz de la insistencia de la mirada de su amiga miro rápidamente al sujeto que sostenía el refresco y se limpiaba con un trapo que la chica del puesto le había ofrecido, y regreso la mirada nuevamente con los ojos completamente abiertos, pero él no notaba la sorpresa de ambas ya que se encontraba ocupado.

Rei se puso nerviosa y rápidamente oculto el rostro con una mano, miro a su amiga rápidamente y luego desapareció, Serena no pudo ni preguntarle a donde iba por que ya no estaba a su vista. De pronto, una voz muy cerca de ella hizo que girara la cabeza sin prestarle más atención a su fugitiva amiga.

— Darien, ¿pero que te paso? — le preguntaba una pelirroja al chico que aun sostenía el refresco de Serena, pero ahora se limpiaba un poco los zapatos.

— Nada, no te apures, solo que aquí mi amiga decidió hacer una fiesta de espuma — Darien le dirigía una sonrisa amable a Serena que se encontraba mas roja que el cabello de la chica que tenia al lado.

Serena maniobraba con la bolsa al aire, se limpiaba la cara y un poco la ropa que aunque era obscura se notaba el agua sobre ella.

— Déjame te ayudo — la pelirroja trato de sostener la bolsa de Serena, pero esta enfoco el contenido y vio que la agenda estaba más que a la vista y se apresuro a apartarla de la chica

— No, no te preocupes estoy bien — se coloco la bolsa en el hombro, casi escondiéndola a la vista de todos — lamento mucho el incidente — miro el pañuelo completamente sucio que tenía en su mano y dudo si devolvérselo, pero ya le había robado una vez así que no quería volver a hacerlo — aquí tienes, gracias — le extendió el pañuelo a Darién pero este negó con la mano.

— Quédatelo, aun te falta limpiarte… aquí — y le tomo por sorpresa que su mano se dirigiera a ella rosándole parte de la mejilla, esto la hizo estremecerse de golpe a su contacto, el la miro divertido y le brindo una sonrisa que a Serena le oprimía el corazón. Serena visiblemente ruborizada le respondió con una sonrisa y cuando estaba por agradecerle la pelirroja hablo primero

— Vámonos Dari, acuérdate que Chibi le gusta hacer desastre cuando no estamos — la pelirroja tomaba del brazo a Darien y a Serena se le borro la sonrisa del rostro.

Darien le regreso el refresco casi vacío a Serena, esta lo tomo y por un instante sus manos se rozaron, ella lo volteo a ver entre apenada y sorprendida, el no le había podido quitar la mirada de encima y le sonreía.

— Solo dame dos minutos mas — le pedía Darien a la pelirroja que asentía con una sonrisa, este saco dinero de su chaqueta y le indico a la vendedora del puesto que le diera un nuevo refresco, lo pago y se lo ofreció a Serena — esta vez trata de tomártelo antes de que se derrame— le brindo una sonrisa y las palabras que hicieron que Serena sonriera ampliamente — Encantado de conocerte, hasta luego.

Serena se quedo parada por unos segundos siguiendo con la mirada a Darien y a la chica sin nombre, que caminaban hacia la salida, cuando noto que el volteaba a verla, Serena desvió rápidamente la mirada, como buscando algo y noto que Rei ya se acercaba a ella, cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia donde hace unos segundos aun veía a Darien, este ya había desaparecido.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, Serena se tomaba la mejilla de vez en vez sonriendo y luego fruncía el ceño, Rei la miraba de reojo y cuando ella lo notaba se giraba hacia la ventana y volvía a hacer la misma acción de tomarse la mejilla

— Lamento haberte dejado sola, pero es que temí que me reconociera y ya deja de sobarte la mejilla que se te va a ir la esencia del toque — Rei se reía pero esperaba la respuesta de su amiga, con una mirada interrogante.

— Este bien te perdono — Le brindaba una sonrisa a su amiga y dejaba de tocarse la cara— ¿crees que la pelirroja sea su novia? — le preguntaba Serena con un dote de tristeza en su rostro

— No lo sé, tu sabes más de él que yo, puede ser una amiga

— Hablo acerca de alguien, pero no entendí, pudo ser un niño o niña, estaba preocupada por que hiciera desastre, ¿Crees que viva con ella?

— Era la misma chica de la casa a donde lo seguimos, así que no lo creo, ayer que te salve el pellejo se notaba que el ya iba de salida, pero por qué no sales de dudas y sacas la bola de cristal que traes en la bolsa e indagas si aparece en ella.

Serena tomo la agenda de su bolso y comenzó a ojear las páginas una tras otra, cuando leyó una nota con una palabra algo conocida "Llevar a Chibi a casa de Kakyuu"

— Aquí hay algo, puede que la chica se llame Kakyuu — Serena apuntaba su dedo índice sobre la frase

— Entonces no es su novia, es la novia de Kaka — Rei miraba a Serena y al decir esto las dos soltaron una sonora carcajada, lo que hizo que Serena se relajara, el resto de la noche solo pensó en la mirada que Darien le había dado y las últimas palabras, en verdad esperaba que la chica no fuera su novia y que en realidad lo hubiera dejado encantado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí tienen otro capítulo, lo describo como si fuera el segundo libro de Harry Potter, no sirve de mucho pero entretiene, así que espero que lo tomen así, he tratado que en cada capítulo vaya una canción que ayude un poco a la historia, esta vez le toco a "Home de Michael Buble", aunque pueda sonar loco casi lo que describo es verídico mi amiga si se gano unos boletos para verlo y si se los gano con su locutor favorito aunque no lo hemos conocido aun, el concierto fue muy bueno, nos leemos pronto AAAAAAAAAAdios.<strong>

**PD Tal vez mi historia solo entretenga pero me quedo mas con algo que dijo Toño Esquinca "****Las palabras y las ideas si pueden cambiar al mundo" ****¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯.**


	5. Capitulo 4 PLANES

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 - PLANES<strong>

La semana transcurrió rápida, Serena no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar en el "positivo", aunque la mayor parte del tiempo que lo escuchaba, su mente viajaba hacia lo sucedido, tenía que encontrar la forma de devolverle la agenda o por lo menos de tratar de conocerlo sin que se viera forzado o que pensara que era una fan loca que lo perseguía y lo único que consiguiera fuera una orden de restricción en su contra.

Ya era viernes, como siempre salió a comer en compañía de sus amigas al restaurant de Lita, si bien esta semana no había podido salir con ellas ya que su absorbente jefe la había mantenido ocupada en las horas de comida, así que aprovecho el momento y les conto a sus amigas lo ocurrido las dos veces de su encuentro con Darien, Mina le dijo un comentario entre sarcástico y de broma, que a Serena no le pareció tan descabellado.

— Tal vez sean señales, es tu destino estar en su vida

Mina lo decía de una forma seria, lo que a las demás les causo un poco de gracia ya que ella era la que menos enserio hablaba casi siempre, pero se les borro la sonrisa ya que Serena no le pareció tan graciosa.

— Puede que si sea el destino, es más puedo asegurar que si realmente son señales, hasta me lo topare una tercera vez y si no… hay que darle una ayudadita al destino ¿no creen? — Serena ya había metido hilo, esperando encontrar la hebra que necesitaba.

Las tres chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, se veían unas a otras, sabían que Serena no decía eso a la ligera, seguro ya tenía algún plan.

— ¿Y que se te ocurre que te pueda ayudar a ese tercer encuentro? — Le decía Amy, como queriendo no haberlo preguntado

— Pues para eso me van a tener que ayudar ustedes, porque a Rei ya no puedo pedirle más favores, ya fue suficiente el primer susto que le hice pasar, además si le digo mis planes, ahora si me manda al loquero — Serena las miraba con cara de preocupación y esperando su aprobación

— Y bueno, ¿cuál es la idea? — le decía una Lita resignada.

— Si vamos dila ya, antes de que se te olvide o nos arrepintamos — Le decía Mina sonriente e impaciente.

Al ver la cara de resignación y aprobación de sus amigas Serena soltó un respiro sonoro y saco la agenda de Darien.

— Pues verán, en base a la lista de contactos que tiene me di cuenta que hay uno que menciona en sus planes diarios, un tal Andrew y para mi suerte, en la parte del Directorio —les mostraba la agenda señalando un nombre — viene con nombre y apellido. ¿Y para que existe el face?— las miraba con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Mina alza la mano y brincaba en el asiento

— ¡Yo sé, yo sé!, para jugar — las tres chicas la miraban con cara de "no inventes", pusieron los ojos en blanco y Serena continuo

— Si Mina, pero también sirve para buscar personas, a veces es más efectivo que un investigador privado ¿piénsenlo?

— Ok, ya lo pensé, lo que no entiendo es ¿Para qué queremos a ese chico?— Le decía Lita sin entender el punto

— Para que el nos lleve a Darien, sin que parezca que lo estamos acosando — les decía tratando de tranquilizarlas Serena

— ¿Estamos?, si claro ya estamos en esto para que me molesto en preguntar — Se reclamaba a si misma Amy cruzando los brazos y sumiéndose un poco en el asiento, mientras todas ignoraban su comentario

— Lo que me cuesta un poco entender es, ¿cuál será el pretexto para contactarlo? — Lita no dejaba ningún cabo suelto

— Pues creo que primero tenemos que investigarlo para encontrar el pretexto y como yo la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, ya saben Diamante es absorbente — Serena alzaba los hombros como buscando que alguien se ofreciera a ayudarla

— Yo no tengo computadora aquí, y por lo regular estoy casi todo el día atendiendo el lugar — les decía Lita

— Yo no soy buena para eso — Les decía Mina negando con la cabeza.

— Ya entendí, yo soy la opción por eliminación ¿no? — las miraba resignada Amy

— Si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo Amy — Le decía Serena tomándole la mano sobre la mesa y haciendo cara de puchero

— Eso es jugar sucio Serena no tienes que hacer eso — Amy la miraba como reprochándole su chantaje sentimental

— No estoy haciendo nada, solo que si necesito ayuda — la miraba con cara de angustia Serena

— Esta bien, te voy a ayudar porque es evidente que lo tuyo ya paso la fase de fanatismo, me preocupas en realidad, pero prefiero pensar que en verdad todo esto que te paso es por alguna razón, y si la razón te hace feliz… supongo que cuentas conmigo — le sacudía la mano que mantenía sostenida Amy brindándole una sonrisa de apoyo

— Tu siempre eres la de los discursos Amy, pero tienes razón yo también hare mi parte cuando me toque, porque para que están las amigas, si no para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las… locuras — Sonreía Lita poniendo su mano sobre las manos tomadas de Serena y Amy

— Obvio yo también, no puedo quedar fuera, soy la segunda loca en turno ¿lo olvidan? — Y Mina se unía al cuarteto poniendo su mano encima de la torre armada.

— No quiero sonar pesimista pero tienes que estar consciente de que esto va a ser de paciencia, tal vez tarde más de lo imaginado — Miraba Amy a Serena esperando que esta se rindiera

—No te apures Amy, lo mejor de la vida nunca es a corto plazo — Veía a Serena convencida de sus palabras, así que Amy asintió con la cabeza, siguieron más relajadas y contentas lo que restaba de la comida.

Así que lo siguiente fue investigar a Andrew Furuhata, y para sorpresa de todas fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaron, era el productor del programa de Darien, así que lo siguiente fue interceptarlo. A Lita se le ocurrió la idea de que le llamaría para pedirle información para promover su restaurante en la radio, ya que Lita pensaba profesionalmente en grande, estaba a punto de abrir dos sucursales mas así que era una buena oportunidad para poder promocionarse.

Tardo un poco en dar con el ya que al marcarle la mandaba al buzón constantemente, pero a base de insistencia Lita pudo contactarlo, después de mucho dudar y de las artimañas femeninas de las que tuvo que hacer uso Lita, concreto una encuentro para ponerse de acuerdo en costos de promoción y ese tipo de cosas legales, más sorprendente aun fue cuando la chica no solo consiguió difusión si no una cita romántica con el sujeto de investigación, al parecer el plan había dado frutos mas allá de los imaginados, todas estaban contentas por Lita y más Serena ahora se sentía más cerca de Darien de alguna forma a través de su amiga.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el encuentro inesperado y Lita ya había tenido el tiempo para hacer la investigación pertinente, una mañana mientras Serena escuchaba a Darien dejo a un lado el trabajo mientras se distraía con los escritos de la agenda que se había vuelto una lectura diaria para ella, le llamo la atención un párrafo que ya había leído en las publicaciones que el locutor hacia cada jueves desde hace un par de años a un periódico de difusión gratuita. "La voz intuitiva desde el fondo del ser sabe mucho mejor que es lo que nos conviene" sin duda su intuición le decía que hacia lo correcto, así que lo siguiente que paso la entusiasmo mas y se lo confirmo. Sonó su teléfono celular era su amiga Lita.

— Hola Sere, tengo buenas nuevas

— Hola Lita ¿como estas?

— Bien gracias, pero no te llamo para hablarte de mí, tengo dos cosas importantes que comentar

— Pues bien, soy toda oídos

En eso llego Seiya a su lugar, haciéndole señas con la mano, pero ella simplemente lo ignoro y giro su silla dándole la espalda, no noto cuando el chico tomo la agenda de Darien y empezó a ojearla

— Andrew me dio cierta información de cierta persona— A Serena se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro al oír esas palabras y se mordía el labio inferior un poco por el nerviosismo.

— ¿Y de que se trata?

— No comas ansias, en este momento no te lo puedo decir, acaban de llegar unos clientes, pero no vayas a faltar a la comida de esta tarde por nada.

— Veré que puedo hacer, últimamente Diamante ha pensado que ya no me gusta salir a comer siempre busca un pretexto para retenerme, ya me estoy cansando

— Pues a ver cómo te deshaces de él, pero esta tarde tenemos que vernos, avísale a las chicas, ya le marque a Rei — al oir esto Serena tenso un poco la mandíbula y como si su amiga la estuviera viendo la tranquilizo — no te apures sé que no querías contarle pero yo se lo diré y veras que encontramos su apoyo.

— Esta bien Lita, tienes razón, aunque no creo que vaya a estar muy contenta, aunque la conozco y ella siempre termina por apoyarme, las vemos en la comida, adiós y gracias.

Colgó y cuando se volvió a su lugar vio a Seiya con la agenda entre las manos.

— ¿Como conseguiste esto Bombón? — La chica no supo como contéstale, mientras le quitaba la libreta de las manos y el veía como su cara se tornaba roja

— ¿Cuando se te quitara lo metiche?

— Pues por lo visto no soy el único, con razón andas tan misteriosa últimamente y ¿esta chica quien es? — le enseñaba una foto que sostenía y le mostraba, donde se podía ver a un sonriente Darien abrazado a una chica bajita con el cabello lacio a los hombros con flequillo del mismo color de pelo de Darien, Serena observaba detenidamente la imagen de ambos y siendo algo critica, se parecían, le quito la foto a Seiya y miro el reverso, pudo ver inscrito un nombre "Hotaru", la chica frunció el seño y miro nuevamente a Seiya.

— ¿Donde encontraste esto?

— Aquí — Le señalaba la libreta, y una parte de una ranura que no había visto en la contraportada, otro misterio más que resolver, seguro cuando lograra poder tener contacto más directo con Darien encontraría respuesta a todas sus dudas o por lo menos con eso soñaba

— Seiya perdón pero es que tengo mucho trabajo

— _¡Huy si se nota!_ — le decía burlonamente a Serena quien le lanzaba una mirada retadora — Esta bien no quiero que se te derrame la bilis, ya me voy, además aquí viene tu jefe y no anda de muy buen humor.

— ¿No tiene trabajo que hacer Señor Kou?, creo que lo llaman — le decía Diamante algo molesto mientras le señalaba el área de diseño y a una de las hermanas de la persecución hacerle señas para que se acercar

Seiya se puso pálido, miro a Serena esperando que lo salvara pero la chica no pudo hacer mucho por que la chica del Área de Diseño llamada Karmesite ya se había acercado hasta Seiya

— ¿Podrías venir a revisar mi computadora?, o ¿tengo que hacer cita?, porque al parecer aquí la única que puede tener servicio exprés es Serena —Karmesite sonaba molesta pero tomaba lentamente del brazo a Seiya y lo arrastraba a su lugar.

Al parecer al único que le había causado gracia aquella escena era a Diamante que tenía un gesto como satisfacción, se había podido deshacer del guardia personal de Serena que tanto le molestaba

— Serena, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

— Claro, que necesitas

— Quieres salir a comer conmigo — Serena desvió la mirada enojada al oír esto de Diamante

— ¿Salir? O pedir comida china ¿como de costumbre?

— No, salir, nunca salimos, digo tenemos una buena relación, somos más que un jefe y su empleada

— Si pero… — le dijo nerviosa Serena, recordó la cita que había hecho para comer con sus amigas, ¿acaso Diamante la había oído?

— Entonces prepara tus cosas que nos vamos — ya estaba dando media vuelta cuando…

— Hoy no puedo, lo lamento ya tenía planes

— ¿Planes?, puedo saber ¿con quién? — la voz de Diamante denotaba algo de molestia

Diamante traía algo entre manos, tal vez había oído parte de la conversación que había tenido con Seiya o tal vez con Lita y quería estropearle los planes

— ¿Perdón?— lo miraba la rubia reclamando que le tuviera que dar explicaciones.

— Está bien, es que creo que te excusas para no salir conmigo Serena.

— No créeme que no es así

— Entonces ¿vamos a cenar? — A Serena se le abrieron los ojos y el corazón se le acelero, eso sonaba a cita, pero si pretendía quitárselo de encima tal vez la mejor opción era aceptar.

— Esta bien — le decía un poco dudosa, pero sabía que la esposa de Diamante era sumamente celosa, así que no creía que esa cena demorara demasiado aun así quiso cerciorarse de ello — ¿Esmeralda no pondrá el grito en el cielo?— la mirada de Diamante se tenso, Serena sabía que había atinado en el telón de Aquiles de su jefe.

— No te preocupes por ella, además es solo una cena de amigos o ¿Qué pensabas?

—Por eso, porque somos _"amigos"_ no quiero ocasionarte problemas, el señor Wiseman podría ir a decirle a su hija y dicen que no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas

— Ya Serena, mejor dime que no y no me molestare — Pero eso no era cierto ella sabía que la última vez que se había negado a una salida, la había echo pasar la semana más pesada de su estadía en esa empresa.

— No te irrites, hoy cenaremos.

Esas palabras hicieron que Diamante irradiara una sonrisa y se metiera en su oficina más tranquilo, aunque no había dejado el comentario de lado de Serena acerca del Señor Wiseman, quien era el dueño de la empresa Blackmoon de la que se hacía cargo y era el padre de su esposa Esmeralda, así que tendría cuidado de no parecer demasiado interesado en la rubia, a Serena también le preocupaba la atención que tenia Diamante hacia ella no solo podía peligrar su empleo, aunque realmente su jefe había sido muy bueno en cuestiones de trabajo con ella, así que mínimo se merecía algo de gratitud, pero antes de eso tenía una cita con su destino.

Dieron las dos de la tarde y Serena en compañía de Amy y Mina se dirigió al restaurant de Lita, quien ya las esperaba con la mesa de siempre preparada, aunque ahora había un integrante más del clan.

— Hola Rei que gusto verte — le saludaba una efusiva Mina a la morena

— Hola Mina — Rei se levanto de su lugar y saludo de beso en la mejilla a Mina después a Amy y al final a Serena quien la miraba esperando alguna reacción, ya que Lita le había dicho que hablaría con ella, Rei noto la tensión que existía en Serena, así que relajo los ánimos.

— Cálmate, ya me conto Lita y la verdad ya me lo esperaba, se me hacia demasiada maravilla que te quedaras como si nada teniendo esa agenda — le decía con una sonrisa a Serena mientras todas iban tomando asiento

— Siento no haberte dicho antes, pero temí que tu amenaza de mandarme al siquiátrico me la hicieras efectiva

— Ya no tienes remedio, además el día que te toque ir al loquero nos tendrás que llevar a todas— Amy la miraba sorprendida — _¡Hey!_ tu ni me miras así, ya me dijeron que tú hiciste la labor de investigar al novio de Lita, así que ya te inyectaron el toque de locura que te tocaba.

Todas soltaron una risa y tomaron asiento, Mina y Serena como siempre juntas, Rei tomo asiento frente a las rubias con Amy , Lita acerco una silla a la cabecera del privado.

Empezaron a comer mientras todas le preguntaban a Lita como le iba en su relación y en su nueva vida de empresaria, desviaban la atención de la plática hacia la castaña, cosa que a Serena la empezaba a impacientar, todas lo habían notado ya que no trataba de unirse a la plática si no que trataba de desviarla, hasta que Lita termino con la diversión

— Ya no sean malas, no hagamos esperar a Serena — le decía Lita que ya veía a su amiga al punto del colapso

— Gracias, al menos alguien es consciente de que me estoy muriendo por saber que fue lo que investigo

— Pues veras iré al grano, al parecer "al positivo" le da por ir a correr los sábados al parque numero 10, como a eso de las cinco de la tarde y después de ahí usualmente va a la biblioteca central, así que tienes dos puntos de encuentro.

A Serena se le dibujo una sonrisa, ya tenía la forma de volver a ver a Darien, tenía que ser un encuentro "casual" y un parque o una biblioteca era la forma más casual que podía pedir.

— Pues entonces hay que planear como nos lo vamos a topar— Todas miraron a Mina con una cara de duda.

— Serena es la que se lo tiene que topar no nosotras — Le decía Amy frunciendo un poco el ceño

— Pues si pero es que ya cada una tuvo la oportunidad de ayudarle a contactarlo, ahora me toca a mí, además no la vamos a mandar solo a la guerra ¿o si?

— Hay Mina tu siempre tan cooperadora — Le decía Lita

— Además este encuentro tiene que ser como si lo hiciera Cupido y quien mejor que yo, mi nombre significa "Amor para todos", así que yo soy la más indicada para esta misión.

Todas comenzaron a reír de las palabras de Mina y la dejaron que se expresara

— Bueno entonces vele pensando cómo le hará Sere para toparse con Darién — la retaba Lita

— Muy fácil, en cuanto mencionaste el parque se me ocurrió— Serena miro de reojo a Rei un poco asustada y esta solo se encogió de hombros con una cara divertida de oír a Mina y todas pusieron atención — Serena y yo iremos al parque a andar en bici el sábado, así será más fácil buscar a Darién y luego la hare caer enfrente de el para que nos auxilie

Todas comenzaron a aplaudir y a reírse mientras Mina se levantaba y hacia una reverencia

— Bravo muy buena idea Mina, solo se te paso un pequeño detalle, ni tu ni Serena tienen bicicleta — Le decía Rei a Mina, cosa que hizo que su rubia amiga hiciera una mueca de desagrado y se pusiera las manos en la cintura

— Hay Rei tu siempre tan negativa — Rei alzaba los hombros junto con los brazos y con las palmas arriba

— No soy negativa solo soy realista, se supone que pensarías en todo — se justificaba Rei por su comentario que había logrado quitarle la sonrisa a Mina

Después de que discutieran un rato, llegaron al acuerdo que Amy conseguiría las bicicletas y que por convencería a su novio Richard para llevarlas al parque y si ese plan A no resultaba estaba el plan B, Serena iría con Amy a la biblioteca ya que para contenidos literarios ella era la que mejor podría instruirla.

Ya todo había quedado acordado, Serena tenían una cita con el destino de Darien al parecer, una vez pasado el rato y la tarde ahora Serena tenía que ocuparse del asunto llamado Diamante.

No les comento nada a las chicas, sabia como actuarían si se llegaran a enterar de que saldría a cenar con su jefe, así que les dijo que tenía que quedarse a terminar un presupuesto, ni Amy ni Seiya ni Mina dudaron de su excusa, últimamente con el proyecto Residencial Cristal Negro, Serena trabajaba horas extras, lo que ninguno de los tres sabia es que ese presupuesto ya estaba terminado y solo esperaban que el señor Wiseman hiciera acto de presencia en la oficina para su autorización, ese proyecto estaba ya más que concedido para la empresa.

Serena trato un poco de hacer tiempo para que la oficina se vaciara y no la vieran salir con Diamante, puso a en el reproductor a Carla Morrison, escucharla siempre la relajaba en especial la canción de _"Yo sigo aquí",_ la letra le inyectaba ánimos.

— ¿Lista?— Le decía un sonriente Diamante enfundado en su característico traje blanco que acentuaba su cabellera plateada, el sujeto era algo guapo pero su mirada y apariencia era demasiado excéntrica, cosa que a Serena causaba un poco de escalofríos

— Si, ya podemos irnos — Tomaba su bolso, su suéter y la agenda de Darien.

— ¿De cuando acá te has vuelto tan organizada?, siempre veo que cargas con esa agenda

— Busco cualquier medio para ser mejor en mi trabajo — le sonreía Serena tratando de no mirarlo tanto para que no notara su nerviosismo, Diamante era muy observador en cuanto a sus cosas, no se le escapaba nada.

Salieron del edificio y abordaron el auto último modelo de Diamante color plateado, le abrió caballerosamente la puerta a Serena y tomo su tiempo en abordar.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— Pensé que tú lo tenias planeado todo

— Pues tengo una ligera idea pero tal vez tú tengas algún lugar favorito

— No la verdad no se mucho de lugares para comer o cenar — Se sonrojo un poco al sentir la mano de Diamante sobre la suya que se encontraba a un costado de la palanca de velocidades

— No te preocupes entonces ya no te pondré en aprietos yo sé donde ir

Condujo un rato y después de aproximadamente unos 20 minutos se metía a un lugar que por fuera parecía lujoso y por dentro era aun mejor.

Serena empezaba a sentirse aun más nerviosa y comenzó a arrepentirse por haber aceptado, su vestimenta no iba muy a doc con el lugar, pero a Diamante no parecía importarle. Tomaron asiento en una mesa algo alejada de la entrada, de hecho era demasiado privada para su gusto.

Cuando trajeron la carta a Serena casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio los precios y ni decir que no entendía ni jota del menú, no noto que Diamante la miraba

— No te preocupes por que pedir, yo invite ¿lo olvidas?

— Me preocupa porque no entiendo la mayoría de lo que aquí dice — decía una Serena visiblemente apenada por su ignorancia— no te hubieras molestado en algo tan _"lujoso"_, con un café y un pastel hubiera bastado, es una buena compañía para una plática amena.

— Entonces eso será — Serena lo miraba desconcertada pero le tomo la palabra, opto por un café conocido y un pastel de zanahoria.

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo Diamante rompió el hielo

— Te preguntaras porque te invite a salir— le decía a Serena que dejo de contar los focos y se concentro en Diamante

— Pues tu dijiste que querías salir con una amiga, no debes de tener muchos, con la mujer que te cargas — Diamante casi escupe el café y Serena noto que lo último que pronuncio lo había pensado pero se le salió decirlo.

— Si tienes razón, es un poco posesiva — le sonreía a tratando de suavizar la situación.

Serena trato de ya no hablar tomando un pedazo grande de pastel y al tenerlo en la boca entendió que no podía esperar algo tan bueno como los que hacia Lita

— Pero básicamente es para darte un par de noticias, el contrato de la obra del Residencial en el que hemos estado trabajando ya es nuestro — ahora la que casi se ahogaba era ella — y podría decirse que será tu oportunidad para demostrar que eres más que la chica de presupuestos.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres decir? — lo miraba de manera asombrada

— Que le comente a mi suegro que tu y Mina podrían llevar la obra sin problemas y el acepto — Serena lo miraba con la boca abierta, se la tapo instintivamente con las manos ante la sorpresa

— Gracias Diamante, no te arrepentirás de darme esa confianza

— Y la otra es que para poder festejar eso, no solo hoy, también decidí dar una fiesta como celebración ya que significa mucho para la empresa y pues también quiero pedirte apoyo y tal vez la puedas organizar.

— Claro cuenta conmigo

— Tengo entendido que tienes una amiga que tiene un restaurat cerca de la oficina, igual y hay una oportunidad de que la puedes organizar ahí — las sospechas de Serena eran ciertas a Diamante no se le iba nada

— Claro, seguro no habrá problema

— Y ahora cuéntame que hay eso de por fin conociste a tu _"novio"_ el locutor — todo esto era para sacarle la verdad, Serena se concentro en el pastel y no miro a Diamante mientras hablaba

—Pues fue una coincidencia después del concierto del que gane boletos

— Si te vi — esas palabras lograron hacer que Serena volviera a mirarlo

— ¿Donde me viste?

— Es que fui con Esmeralda al concierto, no te quise decir pero pues ella insistió en querer ir, y te vi cuando llegaste con tu amiga, de seguro los lugares no eran tan buenos, digo no te ofendas pero te los ganaste no podías esperar mucho

— Pues te equivocas, mi "novio" no podía regalarme cosas chafas, ni modo de que fueran de los de hasta arriba no es tan mediocre la estación — Diamante casi se atraganta con el pastel al oír eso — ¿Y tu dónde estabas sentado? — Diamante puso una gran sonrisa

— Yo estaba hasta arriba — casi le escupe el café Serena al oír esto

—Perdón, no quise decir…

— No está bien, di que encontré lugares ya no había mucho de donde escoger, pero me decías como fue que conociste al _"novio"_ locutor

— Pues, lo bañe con refresco — Diamante empezó a reír al oír a Serena — oye no fue gracioso, fue un accidente

— si claro, un accidente intencional

— No para nada, ni siquiera lo vi, hasta que lo moje, pero solo fue el instante

— Aunque parece que estas convencida que lo puedes volver a ver — Serena lo miraba con el seño fruncido — Sabes Serena no creo que te convenga hacer vanos esfuerzos en un tipo que en definitiva estas idealizando, cuando hay tantos otros que están más a tu alcance

— ¿Ah si?, como quien — Serena lo intentaba retar a que se mencionara el mismo

— Como Seiya — A la chica le dio mucha gracia que mencionara a la persona que menos le agradaba de la oficina

— Otra opción

— Que quieres que te diga Serena, que me encantaría ser una opción viable— la chica entendió que había conseguido lo que quería ahora como lo detenía.

— No tú no eres una opción, voy a ser sincera, la verdad esperaba que me dijeras esto para aclararte que cualquier intensión que puedas llegar a tener, ni lo pienses, si quieres una amiga sin duda la tienes, pero espero que no tengas otra impresión de esto

— ¡¿De esto?¡— Diamante ya no le prestaba atención al pastel

— Si acepte cenar contigo fue para que tuvieras claro a lo que puedes aspirar — Le miraba retadoramente

—Relájate sé qué clase de persona eres y no podría ponerte en un aprieto de esa índole, pero también quiero que entiendas que se me hace una locura que pretendas a alguien que solo te ha visto una vez y seguramente ya te olvido

— Pues gracias por tu preocupación pero de eso me encargo yo

— Que quieres decir con que te encargas

— Olvídalo, solo era una expresión— Serena se encontraba ya algo irritada y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes o por lo menos que algo los interrumpiera para que terminan con esa conversación absurda, por suerte el teléfono de Diamante pareció leerle la mente.

Diamante se levanto del lugar a contestar, ella lo miro de reojo y vio la expresión de su jefe como de molestia, desvió la mirada dándole de cierta forma privacidad, cuando regreso al lugar le indico que tenia ya que irse a su casa, Serena le pidió dos minutos para ir al sanitario

Se encontraba en el área de lavabos, mirándose al espejo cuando sintió la mirada de alguien a su espalda, la busco por el espejo y sin duda reconoció a la pelirroja que ya en dos ocasiones había visto en compañía de Darien, las piernas le temblaron un poco, sintió como pasaba por atrás de ella y se dirigía hacia donde estaban las toallas para limpiarse las manos, Serena giro un poco el rostro para poder mirarla, la chica le brindo una sonrisa y salió de los sanitarios, Serena se apresuro y trato de seguirla, se detuvo un poco en la puerta para observarla, noto que se dirigía a una mesa donde se encontraba un hombre de traje color gris claro de espaldas, el corazón se le comenzó acelerar, cuando el chico en cuestión se levanto para bríndale el brazo a la chica que tomo con un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, desde la perspectiva de Serena era alto, podría ser Darien sin duda, pero había un mesero que le tapaba la visión al rostro del chico, por más que Serena estiraba el cuello no podía distinguir al acompañante de la pelirroja.

— ¿Serena?— la rubia se sobresalto al oír su nombre y vio a Diamante que se dirigía a ella

— Perdón ya iba para allá — se dirigió a la mesa no sin antes pasar la mirada de reojo a la mesa de la pelirroja quien ya se dirigía a la salida, tomo rápidamente su bolso y el suéter, Diamante ya estaba listo y la encamino tomándola por la cintura cosa que a Serena incomodo un poco.

Al dirigirse a la salida, Serena busco a la pelirroja pero ya la había perdido de vista mientras Diamante se dirigía a donde el Valet Parking los esperaba con el auto, estaba por abrirle la puerta a Serena cuando a sus espaldas algo hizo que ambos se giraran

— ¿Diamante?

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tienen otro capítulo sé que me extendí y este parece un capitulo que bien me pude omitir pero créanme que todo tiene un por qué, estoy tratando de ser lo más rápida en escribir pero soy algo perfeccionista y hay capítulos que cambio más de una vez por qué no me convencen, espero aun mantener su interés, espero también terminar la historia esta semana ya que la próxima salgo de viaje y no quiero dejarla a medias, después podría costarme algo de trabajo retomarla, ojala tengan opiniones que compartir y si no de menos sus sonrisas, Nos Leemos pronto AAAAAAAAAdios <strong>**¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯.**


	6. Capitulo 5 ¡CORRE SERENA!

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 – ¡CORRE SERENA! <strong>

— ¿Diamante?

Serena tenia a la vista de nuevo a la pelirroja que se me mantenía a una distancia prudente, acompañaba al chico que conocía a Diamante y que a pesar de que se parecía demasiado a Darien no era él.

— Zafiro que haces aquí — se acercaba a abrazar al chico que tenía la misma estatura que la de Diamante

— Lo mismo digo — la mirada del chico giro hacia Serena

— Perdón pero se supone que estabas en el extranjero

— Y tú se supone que deberías estar en tu casa

— Ok ya entendí tu juego, pero sea lo que estés pensando te equivocas, Serena — Diamante volteo a ver a Serena y con el brazo extendido hacia ella le pidió que se acercara — Serena te presento a mi _hermanito — _Diamante giro la mirada hacia Zafiro e hizo lo propio al presentarle a Serena — Zafiro ella es la Arquitecta Tsukino.

— Mucho gusto bella dama — el chico tomo por sorpresa a Serena cuando le beso la mano

— No le pongas atención, le gusta ser demasiado dramaturgo — su jefe movía la cabeza a la vez que sonreía al ver que aquel gesto le había ocasionado un leve sonrojo a la rubia. — Pues no te quito mas tu tiempo, al parecer te están esperando, ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar después ya que estas de vuelta.

Zafiro giro a mirar a la pelirroja que ya mostraba algo de impaciencia y lo miraba algo enfadada

— Tienes razón, será mejor que me marche, no se porten mal, Arqui trata de que se vaya a su casa si no quieres que mañana salga en las noticias linchado — Zafiro le decía a Serena que empezaba a reírse, mientras que a su hermano no le había echo nada de gracia su comentario.

Serena miro a la pelirroja, que haría con el hermano de Diamante, ya estando en el coche intento indagar si Diamante la conocía.

— Tu hermano es muy agradable

— Es un bufón, que se la pasa de viaje derrochando el dinero de su empresa

— ¿Y su novia no se enoja?

— Ese no tiene novia

— ¿y la chica que lo esperaba?

— No tengo idea de quien seria, seguro alguna mujer que conoció en alguno de sus viajes y se la trajo, siempre cree estar enamorado

—Pues no parecía alguna chica pasajera

— No puedo juzgarla, pero con Zafiro nunca se sabe

El resto del camino ya no se hablo de su hermano, físicamente se parecía a Diamante aunque con el pelo obscuro, Serena ahora tenía la duda si la pelirroja era la misma que había visto con Darien, si era así entonces tal vez no fuera nada de él al menos sentimentalmente o tal vez si y lo engañaba.

Paso la semana y al fin llego el tan ansiado Sabado, Serena estaba muy nerviosa, aunque ya había trazado un plan de ataque con Mina, no podía dejar de tener dudas, su amiga insistía en que esto no podía fallar. Amy había conseguido las bicicletas muy coquetas con flequillos en el manubrio y canastillas al frente, habían llegado temprano al parque y a Mina se le había ocurrido traer a su gato blanco Artemis

— Para que trajiste al gato Mina — le decía una Amy algo enojada, a lo que Mina reacciono tapándole las orejas al minino blanco que se sacudía para que la rubia lo soltara

— No le hables así Amy, es que me da mucha tristeza que siempre se queda en casa cuando yo salgo a divertirme, además no creo que estorbe, lo pondré en la canastita de adelante y listo — hacia puchero mientras acariciaba tiernamente a Artemis, Amy al ver el cariño que le profesaba al animal relajo la mirada

Al poco rato apareció Serena que llevaba a Luna con un lazo sobre el cuello y una cuerdita para que no se escapara

— Hay no, ¿tú también? — Le decia Amy a Serena que ponía gesto de desagrado

— ¿Qué?, a Mina se le ocurrió y a mi me pareció muy buena idea, nunca saco a Luna — Amy sacudió un poco la cabeza y fue por Richard al coche que ya venia con la otra bicicleta cargando

— Muy bien chicas, denos a los gatos y practiquen, no queremos que los maten en el intento — les daba indicaciones Richard a las dos rubias, que se encontraban seguras de que sería muy fácil

Cuando Mina intento echar a andar con la bicicleta se fue de lado, Serena por su parte le daba miedo si quiera intentarlo

Amy las miraba asombradas, mientras Richard no paraba de reírse mientras sostenía a Artemis en el brazo y a Luna con la cuerda

—Deja de reírte — Amy golpeo a Richard en el brazo y este se cayó de momento aguantándose la risa— no es gracioso, se van a matar— Amy corrió a auxiliar a sus amigas

Mina no quitaba el dedo del renglón lo intento nuevamente, casi tuvo éxito pero se le atravesó una piedra y casi se cae

— ¡Demonios!, no recordaba que esto fuera tan difícil — se quejaba Mina

— ¿Hace cuanto que no se suben a una biclicleta?— les recriminaba a ambas rubias Amy

— ¿Cinco o….?— Decía Mina

— ¿Diez?…— le hacía segunda Serena

— ¿Meses? — les preguntaba Amy

— _¡No!—_ le contestaban a la par las rubias con el seño fruncido

— Años Amy, Años — le contestaba Serena que ya había dejado a un lado la bicicleta, Amy se pego con la palma de la mano la frente

— ¡Como pensaban que iba a ser fácil volver a andar en bicicleta si tiene diez años que no se suben a una!— les recriminaba Amy

— Tienes razón yo me rindo — le decía una Serena resignada

— Pues yo no, recuerdo que era fácil y dicen que lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida — Mina seguía tratando de arrancar, después de varios intentos y casi media hora en el parque, logro sostenerse en la bicicleta, movía un poco el manubrio pero después de un rato lo tenía bajo control

— Lo ven les dije — les gritaba Mina, volteando hacia donde se encontraban los tres chicos y al volver la vista al camino no vio que iba directo a un bote de basura, logro frenar y no caer en el intento — ¡Uff! estuvo cerca

Paso otro rato y Mina ya se había acostumbrado a la bicicleta hasta se puso los audífonos y le dio un par de vueltas al parque, así que decidió arriesgar al pobre de Artemis, lo coloco en la canastilla y lo amarro con la cinta que traía para que el animal no intentara escaparse, Serena lo intento varias veces incluso ayudada por Richard pero los intentos fueron infructuosos, así que decidió que ya no lo intentaría.

Mina se acerco a sus amigos al ver la cara de decepción de Serena, trato de animarla con música, le subió al iPod y empezó a cantar a la par de la canción

"_Let's make this happen, girl you gonna show the world, that something good can work and it can work for you, And you know that it will" _

Richard, Amy y Serena entre risas veían bailar y mover los hombres a Mina balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante a la par de la música, logro que todos se relajaran en especial Serena y al fin después de un rato sonriera e inclusive bailara con ella, sin importarle las miradas atónitas y divertidas de la gente a su alrededor.

— Está bien ya le pusiste atención a la canción —miraba su reloj — no te preocupes ya son casi las 5, así que me daré una vuelta con Richard y con Artemis para sondear el parque

— ¿Qué?, no yo no — Negaba Richard con la mano

— ¿Por qué no?— le decía Amy con cara de reclamo hacia su novio

— Por que la bicicleta es rosa con flequillos — le recriminaba Richard a su novia

— No creí que fueras tan prejuicioso — Amy tomaba a Luna y se iba furiosa hacia el coche

— Espera Pitufina no te enojes, si la acompaño— Mientras iba diciendo esto, las dos rubias soltaron una sonora carcajada

— ¿Pitufina?, que chisto….so— le decía Serena a Mina cuando de pronto paso de la risa al asombro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Mina giro la cabeza para localizar al objetivo de los ojos de Serena, cuando vio a un chico de pants azul claro, cabello negro, de lentes obscuros y audífonos que corría por el camino hacia el estanque.

— Yo lo sigo — le decía Mina a Serena que de momento estaba patidifusa y no intento detener a su amiga que ya había montado a la bicicleta

Cuando reacciono para intentar seguirla no supo donde dejar la bicicleta que sostenía con las manos.

— No Mina, espera a que vuelva Amy — pero su rubia amiga ya no escucha las palabras de Serena

Mina se apresuro a darle alcance al moreno a una distancia pertinente, mientras Artemis maullaba con desesperación, la rubia iba zigzageante detrás del chico que al parecer iba demasiado concentrado por lo que no notaba a la chica que lo seguía

Mientras Serena iba en busca de Amy que se encontraba muy acaramelada en los brazos de Richard

— ¡Cof! ¡Cof! — Tosió sonoramente Serena para captar la atención de los tortolos — Perdón que interrumpa pero es que vimos a Darien y Mina se lanzo a seguirlo

— Tenemos que alcanzarla — le decía Amy, mientras le dejaban a Richard a Luna y Serena le dejaba la bicicleta, las dos chicas echaron a correr en la dirección que había tomado Mina.

Después de unos metros Serena sentía que le faltaba el aire y se detuvo, doblándose por la cintura y sosteniéndose de un árbol

— Ya no puedo — le decía jadeante a Amy que detenía el trote

— Vamos Serena si no llevamos ni 30 metros— Amy se entretenía viendo a Serena como se tomaba la cintura cuando vio pasar a Mina a toda velocidad y a su objetivo que llevaba metros adelante— ¡Corre Serena allá van! — le señalaba a la rubia que recobraba la compostura y empezaba a trotar

Mina iba concentrada en Darien tanto que no notaba que la seguían a ella también cuando de pronto el chico grito el nombre de alguien o de ¿algo?

— Chibi no te alejes — Darien al parecer traía acompañante

De pronto se escucho un ladrido y Artemis empezó a moverse demasiado en la canastilla

— Tranquilo Artemis es solo un perrito — cuando Mina le decía esto oyó el ladrido más fuerte y cerca, giro un poco a ver al animal que ya los seguía de cerca — ¡Dios eso es un monstro!— Grito Mina al tiempo que perdía un poco el control de la bicicleta por el movimiento repentino de Artemis, sin percatarse ya había rebasado a su objetivo y se encontraba pedaleando por su vida ya que el perro la seguía de cerca era un hermoso Labrador color miel que al parecer había detectado el nerviosismo del gato blanco y de su dueña y apretó el paso

— _¡HAY!_ ¡Que alguien me lo quite de encima…! — gritaba desesperada Mina

Darien al notar que su perro la seguía acelero el paso y empezó a llamar al animal pero este no respondía, mientras de lejos Amy ya se había percatado de lo que pasaba y acelero el trote, al contrario de Serena que ya lo estaba disminuyendo y respiraba sonoramente por la boca, ella no se había percatado de lo que pasaba

De pronto Mina perdió el control de la bicicleta por que el perro le iba pisando las ruedas y vio a un chico que estaba sentado en la orilla del estanque y sin poder detenerse casi lo arrolla, trato de esquivarlo pero la bicicleta pego en algo que parecía una patineta que se encontraba al lado del sujeto en cuestión, la bicicleta dio un trompicón, Artemis y Mina salieron volando por el aire directo al agua.

— _¡HAY! _— soltó un sonoro grito Mina y el gato maulló con fuerza mientras se oía el "plop" del golpe de los cuerpos al chocar con el agua.

Tanto el chico de cabello largo y grisáceo que se había levantado de golpe al ver pasar la bicicleta cerca de el, como Darien vieron la escena con cara de susto y corrieron a auxiliar a la rubia que se encontraba en el agua.

Mina gritaba algo que no se le entendía mientras Artemis maullaba con desesperación, mientras el chico de la patineta auxiliaba a Mina, Darien sacaba a Artemis del agua al mismo tiempo que lo desamarraba de la bicicleta, este estaba agitado y le lanzaba arañazos.

Ya había llegado Amy acelerada a la orilla del estanque, veía como el joven de cabellos grises tomaba en brazos a Mina y la conducía hasta ella mientras Darien hacia lo mismo con el gato

— Mina… estas bien — Amy la miraba con cara de preocupación.

—No Amy me duele mucho — la chica sostenía su brazo que parecía sangrar, pero noto a Darien quien se acercaba con Artemis en brazos — ¿Donde esta Serena? — a pesar del estado de la rubia sabia que Serena debía estar ahí, Amy miro hacia atrás buscando con la mirada a la otra rubia pero no logro ver a su amiga

—Pues venia tras de mí, pero creo que ya no — Le contestaba Amy a Mina dirigiendo una mirada de Darien a Mina y viceversa, mientras el chico que sostenía a Mina la depositaba lentamente en el suelo.

— Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, creo que se fracturo el brazo — le decía con cara de preocupación el chico sin nombre a Amy

— Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Chibi nunca sigue a las bicicletas pero creo que este amiguito fue el culpable — les decía Darien sobando la cabeza de Artemis, que se estremeció cuando oyó de nuevo el ladrido del perro detrás de ellos — tranquilo, toma, será mejor que me lleve al perro si no se le va a lanzar a tu gato— lo ponía en manos de Amy mientras se giraba a sostener a su mascota — ¿quieren que les ayude en algo? — les preguntaba a los tres con cara de culpa y preocupación, aunque su mirada se enfocaba en la mojada Mina

— No te preocupes ya hiciste demasiado, será mejor que yo las lleve — le decía el chico salvador que al parecer había asumido toda la responsabilidad

Artemis se logro zafar de los brazos de Amy y se arremolinaba en el brazo herido de Mina quien se quejaba del contacto, el perro de Darien volvió a lanzar un ladrido y trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Darien quien iba sacando de una de sus bolsas del pantalón una cadena

— Lo siento amigo pero creo que esta vez te excediste, — le decía esto al animal mientras lo ataba y lo jalaba — será mejor que me vaya, perdón, espero estés bien — le dirigía una sonrisa a Mina mientras se alejaba, aunque volteo un par de veces más hacia ella.

— No, no puede irse, donde demonios esta Serena — Mina intentaba pararse pero el brazo en verdad le dolía y comenzaba a enfriársele

— Pues ya se fue, y será lo mejor si no quieres que también tu gato salga herido — le decía el chico que la tenia sostenida sin apartarle los ojos de encima, Mina no había notado a su salvador pero cuando el logro captar la atención de la rubia ella se olvido de Darien y de Serena — Por cierto mi nombre es Yaten — le brindaba una sonrisa que sirvió de anestesia para Mina

El chico la levanto en brazos, mientras Amy se ocupaba del gato, cuando vieron acercarse a Serena, Mina y Amy se voltearon a ver y fruncieron el seño

— Pe….ro que — Serena tragaba saliva — ¿qué te paso Mina?

— Ya no preguntes y mejor ayúdame con la bicicleta y traerla al coche — le decía Amy a Serena con un gesto de molestia, mientras tomaba de vuelta a Artemis y las cosas de Yaten, Serena volteaba a buscar a Darien con la vista pero el ya había desaparecido.

Ya en el hospital pusieron al tanto a Serena de lo sucedido y también a Yaten que se reia un poco de la situación, en la tarde ya todas estaban reunidas en casa de Mina.

— No puedo creer que no llegaras a tiempo Serena, estuvimos tan cerca de conseguirlo y tu no apareciste, ahora estaría feliz de mi lesión y no estaría pensando que todo esto fue en vano — le recrimina Mina quien traía una fedula y una cabestrillo, y a su lado la miraba el chico del parque que desde la mañana no se había despegado de ella.

A pesar de las palabras de enojo de Mina, todas notaban como ella miraba al chico y sabían que no había sido del todo inútil la lesión de la rubia.

— Ya me lo dijiste muchas veces, es que me detuve a tomar aire y la verdad no note lo que había pasado, esperaba que pasaran de vuelta, pero como tardaron pues fui a buscarlas

—Ahora tenemos que idear otro plan para que te lo topes — insistía Mina

— No, ya basta de planes — le decía Serena para sorpresa de todas — yo veré que hacer, ya no pienso involucrarlas, creo que ya entendí que este es _mi _problema

—No seas tan radical y dramática Serena, seguro mañana se te ocurre otra idea y estaremos ahí para apoyarte — le decía Rei brindándole una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda

— Sera mejor que nos marchemos, ya es algo tarde y Mina necesita descansar — Les decía Lita, mientras todos se dirigían a despedirse de la rubia herida, el único que pareció no hacer caso fue Yaten quien se había dirigido a la cocina a traerle agua a la enferma

— ¿Quieres que me vaya, no necesitas algo más?— le decía un Yaten algo suplicante a Mina quien esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

— Puedes quedarte un rato, para que me ayudes a darle de comer a Artemis, ya que yo no puedo abrir las latas por mi misma — le indicaba con el brazo herido a Yaten quien con una sonrisa asintió como respuesta a que Mina le pidiera que se quedara.

Amy vio la escena y con una sonrisa salía del departamento moviendo la cabeza, seguida de su novio Richard quien se veía notablemente cansado

Ya en la calle las chicas estaban despidiéndose, Amy partió en el coche de Richard mientras Lita y Serena se subieron al coche de Rei

— No puedo creer que ya todas tengan pareja a raíz de mi aventura… — Decía Serena que se encontraba sentada en el lado del copiloto, cuando Rei se aclaraba la garganta al oír su comentario — bueno… casi todas — Serena miraba a Rei quien sonreía — y yo que se quien es la persona correcta no puedo ni acercármele.

— En verdad deja los dramas a un lado Serena, mañana será otro día y ya se nos ocurrirá algo, es mas hasta tu idea de acampar fuera de la estación, se me está haciendo una idea viable y menos peligrosa — le decía Rei quien la miraba de reojo mientras manejaba

— No te burles Rei, ya entendí que debo dejar esto como esta — les decía una Serena triste y cabizbaja

— Si claro Serena, cada que veas esa agenda recordaras que aun puedes conocerlo, solo deja que el tiempo pase y que las aguas se calmen como dice Rei ya se nos ocurrirá algo — le decía Lita animándola

— Ahora distráete con el trabajo, piensa en una fiesta que tienes que organizar y relájate, deja que todo fluya — la seguía animando Rei quien dejo a ambas amigas en sus respectivas casas.

Serena después de cenar y sentarse en su cama con Luna al lado, saco la agenda y de ella la foto que Seiya había descubierto, la miro detenidamente y empezó a tener un dialogo que parecía dirigido a la mujer que veía en la foto

— Dime Hotaru, ¿Qué hago?, se ve que tu lo conoces bien, ¿realmente vale la pena que me este enamorando de un sueño?, mi intuición me dice que si, pero los hechos me lo niegan

Serena recorría con la mirada la foto y posaba sus ojos en los de Darien, en definitiva ellos le comprobaban que podía en definitiva llegarse a enamorar completamente de ese sujeto, que su inconsciente no la traicionaba, que él podía ser mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

Luna empezaba a maullar y acomodarse en brazos de Serena, esta entendió que ya tenía que dejar a un lado por hoy sus fantasías, mañana encontraría la respuesta y si no por lo menos ya tendría la mente mas despejada, coloco a un lado de su cama en el buro, la foto de Darien y la agenda, apago la luz y se introdujo a un sueño en el cual todo lo planeado esa tarde salía bien y al fin podía hablar con Darien cara a cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tienen otro capítulo, parezco máquina de escribir andando, escribo hasta en el iPod, no coman ansias ya tendrán más de Darien se los prometo, pero por ahora dejemos dormir a Serena y de paso a mí que ya llevo varios días escribiendo en la noche, todo para entretenerlas, Nos leemos pronto espero les guste este capítulo, yo me reí mucho AAAAAAdios<strong>

**PD por cierto la canción de este capítulo es una de mis favoritas de Two Door Cinema Club que se llama Something Good Can Work, espero que la escuchen y presten mucha atención a la letra por que sin duda es unas "DELICIA DE CANCION" como diría "el positivo"**


	7. Capitulo 6 MANSERENA

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 — MANSERENA<strong>

Después de lo sucedido en el parque, Serena opto por ya no mencionar al "positivo", todas estaban preocupadas por que la chica hubiera enloquecido o peor aún, que realmente hubiera dejado su obsesión a un lado, se notaba algo triste y ellas no permitirían eso, así que pondrían su plan C en marcha o como lo llamaría intelectualmente Amy el Proyecto Manhatan y Mina le cambiaria por el ManSerena, era el único plan que Serena no conocía, por su parte ella quería realmente hacerles creer que su euforia por conocer al locutor ya había pasado a segundo plano, para que no se dieran cuenta ya no escuchaba la radio a nivel publico en la oficina, ahora lo hacía con audífonos .

El siguiente mes se dedico de lleno al proyecto del Residencial, así como a la organización de la fiesta de Diamante, aunque solo se involucro en elegir el menu por que Lita y Rei se hicieron cargo de todo, el día del accidente de Mina, Serena le había pedido autorización a Lita para ocupar su restaurant para dicha fiesta, esta le ofreció uno de los nuevos restaurantes para el evento, Rei estaban a cargo de los proyectos y tal vez Mina ahora le ayudaría debido a su incapacidad, así que Serena escogió el que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio tenía una vista increíble ya que se encontraba en el último piso de una torre de 26 niveles, era más espacioso y así podría sorprender no solo a su jefe si no a todos.

Días antes de la fiesta y la cual también serviría como inauguración del lugar, las chicas tuvieron que salir de compras para la ocasión, Dimanante les otorgo el día a Serena y sus Amigas, así que no hubo por qué preocuparse de regresar al trabajo, después de la comida se fueron a escoger vestidos.

Probaron en varios lados, a la pobre de Rei la trajeran como maraca probándose uno y otro, escogió un vestido de encaje rojo, arriba de las rodillas, con manga corta, cuello redondo tapando completamente la clavícula que combinó con un lazo negro delgado a la cintura a juego con las zapatillas cerradas de plataforma negras en conjunto con mallas del mismo tono, una vez que ya tenían ese vestido fue más fácil conseguir los otros, ya que Rei siempre era la que demoraba mas en decidirse, Mina opto por un vestido bicolor sin mangas, de la cintura para arriba era color naranja liso cuello redondo, la parte de la falda constaba de tres olanes color azul marino con el toque de un cinturón delgado café obscuro, lo complemento con un blaiser gris claro para tapar su brazo herido, eligió unas sandalias de tacón cafés.

Amy opto por algo mas recatado tirándole a niña, eligió un vestido negro liso a las rodillas, cuello peter color blanco y con un pequeño lazo a la cintura del mismo tono del vestido con un moño al frente, mangas cortas y el toque de color lo dio con los flats azul rey que combinó con una gabardina del mismo tono.

Lita por su parte escogió algo completamente clásico un vestido abotonado estilo camisa, de gasa verde claro, manga larga, unos dedos arriba de las rodillas con un cinturón delgado color café, zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo tono del cinto tipo Oxford, la chica era algo alta para unos zapatos de tacón como los que había elegido Rei.

Ya solo faltaba la organizadora que opto por un vestido corto delineado a su silueta tono rosa pastel, liso, sin mangas con cuello redondo al frente y en V en la parte trasera, parecía dividió en dos pieza con cintura alta con un peplo de la misma tela era demasiado minimalista pero se veía perfecto en Serena, opto por usar tacones negros con punta metálica en tono plateado, le costaría acostumbrarse a la altura ya que ella no usaba tacones, ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta que se daría el viernes, inclusive la sorpresa que las chicas le tenían a Serena ya estaba confirmada, aunque aun todo podía pasar.

Todas quedaron de verse temprano en el restaurant, en especial Serena, aunque sabían que no era la persona más puntual, esperaban que por primera vez decidiera dejar al lado su forma de ser.

— ¿Ya llego?

Escucharon a sus espaldas Amy y Lita, quienes terminaban de acomodar en la barra los bocadillos, cuando se giraron para ver a alguien parecido a Rei, las dos chicas pusieron gesto de desagrado.

— ¿Qué? — les preguntaba desconcertada Rei al ver la cara de sus amigas

— ¿Qué te hiciste? — le decía Amy sin dejarla de mirar

— ¡Ah! Esto — jalándose un poco el pelo — es una peluca

— ¿Pero es color cereza?— le decía Lita sin entender

— Si, es para pasar desapercibida —Amy y Lita se miraron asombradas al escuchar las palabras de Rei

— Créeme amiga lo que menos vas a conseguir con eso, es pasar desapercibida — le contestaba Lita con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y dejo de ironía en sus palabras.

Después de un rato la gente empezó a llegar, las hermanas de la persecución llevaban unos vestidos bastante reveladores, que a todos dejaron con la boca abierta.

El lugar lucia asombroso, tenia lambrines de madera en las paredes, los plafones falsos tenían la iluminación perfecta, acompañado con los ventanales le daban frescura al lugar, los asientos de los gabinetes eran negros y muy cómodos, el lugar era amplio e incluía una área de bar y otra donde fungía como cafetería y había incluso un espacio para música en vivo, los viernes podía subir quien quisiera ser escuchado a tocar o a cantar, por ser la inauguración habían contratado al hermano de Seiya llamado Taiki que era compositor.

Todo estaba listo y la gente ya había llegado, aunque la anfitriona aun no aparecía, al poco rato llego Andrew, el novio de Lita acompañado de un amigo, Amy y Richard se perdieron por un momento, Rei no quiso acercarse a Lita, asi que se perdió en compañia de Mina quien llego mucho después, al parecer ya estaba mucho mejor y más aun que traía como principal accesorio a Yaten.

Todas estaban impacientes por la llegada de Serena, aunque primero hizo acto de presencia Diamante con su esposa, el con un típico traje y blanco y ella con un minivestido negro a juego con unos guantes que le cubrían todos los brazos en tono verde obscuro y a pesar de ser primavera llevaba una botas negras de alto tacón que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, sin duda la excentricidad era un rasgo característico en esa familia, también apareció el señor Wiseman vestido como monje y el hermano de Diamante que parecía ser el más normal aunque de arreglo sumamente cuidado con un traje azul marino estilo militar, quien poco después de haber llegado fue interceptado por una de las hermanas de la persecución y no se separaría de él durante toda la noche.

Increíblemente la última en llegar fue la anfitriona, cosa que a todas molesto mucho, Serena había demorado en llegar por que Seiya se perdió en el camino a su casa, el chico insistió en pasar por ella, la chica iba en el elevador con cara de pocos amigos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello que traía suelto y liso.

— ¿Qué sucede Bombón?, ¿no estás emocionada por tu gran celebración? — le decía Seiya tratando de animarla

— Pues la verdad muy poco, me emociona que sea la inauguración del lugar de Lita, pero por lo demás, es casi como estar en la oficina

— Bueno pero es tu noche, se puede decir, olvídate por un momento que esas personas son odiosas a veces.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor Serena no pudo más que abrir grande los ojos, el lugar era increíble, no había podido ir antes para verlo terminado, la última vez aun faltaban muchos detalles, pero sus amigas en verdad habían hecho un trabajo increíble. Seiya también se veía sorprendido.

— Vaya, al parecer tu amiga Rei es insoportable, pero sabe muy bien lo que hace

— Sin duda, esto es muy…— pero no pudo terminar la frase porque ya tenía a Mina y a Amy encima

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Serena?— le recriminaba Amy, Serena lanzo una breve mirada a Seiya que parecía ignorarla

— Es que nos topamos con un accidente — se justificaba la rubia.

— Bueno pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí, tu jefe ya pregunto por ti, está más que contento con la recepción, yo creo que ahora si vas a ganar un aumento de sueldo, y si es así no te olvides de Amy y de mi — le decía con una sonrisa picara Mina

— Hay Mina como le pides eso, si le dan un aumento es por su esfuerzo — le recriminaba Amy

— Entonces hoy esfuérzate en parecer la mejor anfitriona, yo te sigo y conseguiremos más prestaciones — le decía con una sonrisa más amplia Mina

Serena estaba realmente divertida cuando vio a Diamante acercarse al grupo.

— Debo felicitarte Serena, esto es mejor de lo que pensaba — le decía su jefe dándole un vistazo al lugar y regalándole una sonrisa de satisfacción

— Pues muchas gracias pero esto es obra de mis amigas yo solo les pedí el lugar

— No, no te quites el crédito, por que sin duda esta fiesta es por ti y tus logros — le decía Diamante, ignorando completamente a los demás, Mina y Amy lo notaron pero al parecer Seiya no

— Pues es lo que le decíamos, pero Serena es muy terca y no se da el crédito que merece — le decía Seiya tomando un poco de la cintura a Serena, Diamante veía el recorrido de la mano de Seiya y después le sostuvo la mirada entrecerrando los ojos con suma seriedad y molestia, el pobre sujeto soltó a la rubia poco a poco y no volvió a hablar.

— ¿Bueno porque no nos adentramos a la reunión?— les ofreció amablemente Amy

Todos tomaron lugar, Diamante regreso con su familia aunque veía de reojo continuamente a Serena, quien ya se encontraba en la mesa con Amy, Richard, Mina, Yaten y por supuesto Seiya, ni Rei ni Lita se aparecieron de momento. Empezó a sonar una música baja y relajante, se comenzaron a servir las entradas. Al poco rato se les dio a escoger a los invitados entre tres menús e igual paso con los postres.

— Dios, esto es un manjar, tu amigam… es la diosam… de la comida — le decía Yaten a Mina sin dejar de comer

— Si, yam… le dijem… que si se quierem… ir a vivir conmigo, pero insistem… en preferir a su noviom — le decía Mina con desagrado y con la boca completamente llena

— Creo que Mina encontró la horma de su zapato — le decía bajito Serena a Amy que tenía cara de asco.

Después de degustar la comida todos comenzaron a bailar, solo Serena se quedo sentada con Seiya que se balanceaba al ritmo de la música mientras su acompañante sondeaba el lugar con la miraba, estaba extrañada de no ver a Lita y a Rei, ¿en donde se habían metido esas dos? Pensó.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — le ofrecía Seiya su mano a Serena

— Perdón pero es que tengo algo que hacer primero — Se disculpaba y Seiya alzaba un poco la ceja sin entender el por qué la descortesía de la rubia.

Mina noto que Serena se alejaba de Seiya y se acerco a Amy lentamente bailando.

— Hay que avisar que el Proyecto ManSerena debe ponerse en acción— le decía bajito Mina a Amy quien saco rápidamente su celular y marco a Rei

— El Proyecto Manhatan perdón ManSerena ya está en proceso— Se oía que Amy le decía a Rei por teléfono

Después de eso no tardo en aparecer Rei sorprendiendo a Seiya que de momento estaba siendo entretenido por Richard y Yaten.

— Ven, vamos a bailar — Rei sostenía de la mano a Seiya que la miraba sorprendido .

— ¿Tu quien eres?— La chica lo miro frunciendo el seño — ¿Rei?

— No soy Jessica Rabbit — le contesto sarcásticamente

— Pero si tú me odias — Seiya se oía sorprendido pero en ningún momento se aparto de ella y cuando llegaron al centro de la pista Rei lo miraba a los ojos.

— Digamos que hoy soy la amiga de los necesitados — coloco la mano de Seiya en su cintura y empezaron algo parecido a un baile

— Pero yo no te necesito — el chico aun renuente no se movía del todo

—No me refería a ti — Seiya no había entendido las palabras de Rei, lo cierto es que necesitaba quitarlo de en medio del camino de cierta rubia que iba en busca de su destino — pero te he de decir que tienes dos opciones, bailar conmigo o con cierta chica de cabello negro largo, vestido rosa a rallas tan entallado que puede que no respire o lo que le ocasione espasmos es el hecho de que no ha dejado de verte el trasero el rato que llevas aquí parado — Seiya miro de reojo a la chica que bien Rei se había encargado en describir, Karmesaite le lanzaba una risa algo malévola, Seiya se estremeció y sujeto con más fuerza la cintura de Rei

— Tienes razón, prefiero torturar mis oídos un rato— le decía Seiya con una sonrisa irónica

— Pues no me lo vas a creer pero hoy es tu día de suerte porque no pienso molestarlos, solo por hoy — le sonreía Rei y sin querer lo piso

— ¡Auw! ¿No vas a torturar mis oídos pero si mis pies?

— Lo lamento, pero es que no sé bailar muy bien —entre apenada y risueña Rei le contestaba

— ¿Pero tu fuiste la que querías bailar? — Seiya le lanzo una mirada sorprendido

— Si pero yo no dije que supiera hacerlo

Mientras Seiya sufría con Rei, Serena seguía buscando a Lita, hasta que la vio inmersa en una charla con dos chicos que estaban de espaldas hacia ella por lo que no podía verles el rostro, así que sin importarle se acerco a hablarle a su amiga.

— Que grosera eres Lita ni siquiera te acercaste para saludarme— Lita y los dos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y su amiga abrazo a Serena quien ignoraba por completo a los sujetos.

— Lo lamento es que quería que todo quedara perfecto no quería hacerte quedar mal, así que me quede lo más cerca de la cocina y pues estos dos amables caballeros quisieron hacerme compañía — en cuanto Lita menciono a sus acompañantes, Serena le brindo una sonrisa de perdón a su amiga y se dirigió a los chicos extendiendo la mano

— Lamento mi grosería soy… — la sonrisa se le borro en cuanto vio la cara del sujeto a la derecha del novio de Lita, se puso más que seria y sentía las piernas que empezaban a moverse como una gelatina cuando la sacan del molde

— Serena, ella es Serena — decía Lita sonriente y preocupada de que su amiga hubiera sufrido un ataque al corazón, tomándola del brazo la sacudirla un poco, esta reacciono y tomo la mano del chico que tenia frente a ella, era de tez clara y cabello castaño claro, portaba un traje sencillo color crema con camisa blanca sin corbata

— Un gusto soy Andrew, Lita nos ha hablado maravillas de ti — se acerco a ella y le beso amablemente la mejilla y su compañero estaba a punto de tomarle la mano y hacer lo mismo

— Un gusto, creo que yo aquí soy el colado, siempre hay uno en cada fiesta— le decía el simpático amigo acercándose a Serena para besarle la mejilla, esta sintió un leve escalofrió al sentir sus labios tan cerca de su cara, instintivamente cerró los ojos, cuando el separo un poco el rostro de ella y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos — perdón pero ¿Te conozco? — el chico entrecerraba los ojos tratando de reconocer su rostro.

— Creo que… aun no — salieron las palabras lentas de Serena casi como un susurro, Andrew los interrumpió sacándolos a los dos de concentración.

— Claro que no la conoces y ella tampoco a ti, ni siquiera le has dicho tu nombre — el castaño se refería al sujeto que vestían pantalones negros, con una camisa del mismo tono, manga larga pero arremangada, sin corbata.

— Lo lamento tiene razón soy Darien Chiba, encantado de conocerte — Serena no podía soltarle la mano y el la miraba con extrañeza.

— Por qué no te sientas un rato con nosotros — le indico con la mano Andrew a Serena y esta se aparto de Darien, sentía que sus mejillas lentamente se iban llenando de calor.

Serena tomo lugar al fondo del gabinete frente a Lita quien sujeto a Andrew para que tomara asiento a su lado, así que Darien tomo el lugar de su amigo al lado de Serena, la miro de reojo y le brindo una dulce sonrisa que a Serena le derritió el corazón.

— Pues les contaba que esta fiesta es por que empiezan un proyecto millonario y que es gracias a tu esfuerzo — les decía Lita tratando de suavizar el momento

— Bueno… he, si un poco… pero todos hicimos nuestra parte, yo solo logre que el presupuesto nos favoreciera a ambas bandos— Serena trataba de sonar lo más humilde que podía

— Pero tengo entendido que ahora no solo vas a hacer números, si no que vas a salir al campo a llevar el mando de esta obra — le decía maravillado Andrew y a Serena le costaba hablar porque sentía la mirada a su lado de Darien que ponía demasiada atención.

— Si es una gran oportunidad, y estoy… agradecida por la confianza… aun no me la creo— Serena sonaba nerviosa y le costaba trabajo respirar, empezó a jugar con sus manos sobre la mesa y miraba hacia ellas.

—Pues por lo que se oye es una gran responsabilidad y seguro fue gran parte porque eres un buen elemento — le decía Darien sonriente — uno no puede demeritar los hechos, ni lo logros — Serena lo miraba hipnotizada

— Ya deja de sicoanalizarla, la vas a espantar — todos rieron del comentario de Andrew y la tensión se disipo solo un poco.

Siguió la plática en torno a ella, a la empresa, hacia los nuevos restaurantes de Lita, a lo bien que cocinaba, cuando la música empezó a ponerse más bailable.

— Espero no los moleste que los dejemos solo,s pero la verdad es que como ya paso la tensión, para mí, como que quiero bailar — le decía Lita a Andrew quien se levantaba .

— Pues no hagamos esperar a la pista — Le decía Andrew tomándola de la mano — por favor no empiecen a hablar de política, porque ya solo ese rubro nos falto abarcar — todos soltaron una risa y Darien miraba de reojo a Serena

— Te aseguro que de eso nunca hablaría — Serena trato de reírse discretamente al comentario de Darien, mientras veían como Lita y Andrew tomaban la pista de baile.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio y Serena miraba de reojo a Darien no quería causar una mala impresión de su persona, solo que estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras simplemente no le salían

— Si quieres ir a otro lado no te culpare, no soy la persona más entretenida — lo miraba Darien y ella se preocupo al oír sus palabras

— No para nada, es solo que como dice Andrew agotamos los temas, aunque la verdad es que no sé nada de ti, ¿de dónde conoces a Andrew? — por supuesto que sabia Serena de donde lo conocía pero no quería delatarse

— Pues tengo un programa en la radio y el es mi productor, aunque ya tengo una amistad de años con él, la verdad es de los pocos amigos que tengo — Darien sonaba tan sincero, y ella se sentía culpable de ser tan mentirosa, por supuesto que lo sabia.

— _Vaya_, suena a que no eres del todo sociable

— La verdad no mucho, no quiero sonar grosero pero pensé que sería una mala idea venir aquí, yo en verdad no soy de los que va a fiestas donde no conoces a nadie

— Pues si te soy sincera, yo veo a casi toda esta gente a diario y tampoco las conozco del todo — por primera vez en lo que llevaba de la conversación Serena le estaba diciendo la verdad.

La tensión se relajo mas después de un par de tragos, Lita y Andrew se acercaron a la mesa una vez más para después desaparecer y no volver casi en toda la noche.

Mientras Rei y Seiya seguían en su lucha de egos y de no soltarse, el chico se distrajo al ver a la rubia que había perdido de vista en lo que llevaba ahí.

— ¿Con quién esta Serena? — interrogaba a Rei

— No lo sé, con alguien que conoce supongo

— No, ese tipo no trabaja en la empresa

— Pues entonces es alguien que conoció apenas, yo que sé, ¿importa?

— Pues algo… — de pronto Darien se levanto para dejar pasar a Serena y dirigirse a la barra seguido de él, en ese momento dio un breve giro de cabeza y Seiya lo reconoció —¡¿Un momento, ese no es el sujeto de la radio?

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cuál?, no — le decía Rei nerviosa tratando de ocultarse de la vista de Serena y su acompañante

— _¡Aja!, _Ya lo entendí, soy lento pero no tonto, tú estás conmigo para que no me le acerque a Serena — al oír esto Rei se soltó de él y se quedo quieta poniendo los ojos en blanco

— Sabia que este plan no funcionaria, no entiendo porque siempre los planes de Mina no funcionan — Seiya la miraba con disgusto, mientras ella ya iba alejándose de el, pero noto como Karmesite ponía una sonrisa al ver que al fin lo habían soltado

— No, no ¿A dónde vas? — sostenía a Rei por el brazo y con cara de espanto.

— Pues ya me descubriste, te libero de mi molesta presencia, solo no te acerques a Serena por favor — le decía Rei mientras intentaba zafarse de su mano

— No, no me hagas esto, no me dejes — Rei lo miro desconcertada al escuchar las palabras del moreno que miraba de reojo a alguien con susto

— Así que ahora ya no te parezco tan desagradable — la chica ponía una sonrisa algo burlona y se cruzaba de brazos

— Rei te aseguro que en este preciso momento creo que eres la mejor compañía— Rei alzo las cejas con asombro

— Si claro, de hecho soy tu única opción, ya que Mina y Amy parece que no van a soltar a sus acompañantes en toda la noche y ni hablar de Lita, y _menos_ de Serena

—Si como digas, solo por favor no me dejes— Rei iba a aprovechar el momento

— Tal vez si lo dices en un tono un poco _mas_ suplicante — le pedía con diversión Rei

— Oye tampoco abuses — le miraba enfadado, mientras veía como Rei se indignaba

— Esta bien quédate solo, yo si tengo opciones, tu hermano se ve más agradable — le decía esto mientras se iba girando para irse

— No, no, no, por favor, por favorsito, por favorsisisito — le decía al tiempo que juntaba las manos con suplica

— Ok, ya no hagas eso, no es tan divertido cuando no hay nadie más para reirse, ahora podemos regresar a la mesa de las chicas muero de sed— dicho esto, Seiya y Rei ya no se separaron ni se molestaron el resto de la noche, al contrario hasta se divertían haciendo sufrir a las hermanas de la persecución.

Mina y Amy que seguían en la pista de baile miraban a Serena de reojo, que no dejaba de reír con la plática de Darien, a ellas también les causaba risa ver la escena incluso sentían mariposas en el estomago de saber lo feliz que estaba su amiga, Amy noto que su jefe había visto a Serena con su nuevo acompañante y que fruncía un poco el seño, estaba dispuesta a actuar si a Diamante se le ocurría acercarse a su amiga, esta vez nada ni nadie estropearía el momento.

Serena entretenía a Darien con anécdotas de la oficina, como la vez que escucho cantar Like a Virgin de Madonna a Rubeus, un chico de contabilidad o la vez que Mina se había comido el almuerzo de Kalaberite, una de las hermanas de la persecución y como al otro día todas las cosas del refrigerador amanecieron etiquetadas. Se la estaban pasando tan bien que no notaban que el tiempo empezó a irse, copa tras copa la plática se ponía más interesante, el desviaba la mirada cada que ella lo interceptaba, ella lo miraba tímidamente de reojo mientras Darien le contaba algunas anécdotas locas de su radioescuchas, Serena empezó a sincerarse y le confesó que escuchaba su programa en las mañanas aunque le cambio la realidad un poco al decir que solo a veces cuando tenía algo de tiempo, que la sorprendía que él fuera esa persona del radio.

— ¿Te parezco tan diferente? — le preguntaba desconcertado

—No, es solo que a pesar de las locuras que dices, cuando de temas serios se trata me pareces un sujeto demasiado reservado y en persona creo que eres más… alegre de lo que espere— Serena sonreía tratando de sonar convincente.

Taiki dejo de cantar para darle paso a la música grabada, todos estaban regresado a sus lugares, de pronto como si el soundtrack del momento se hiciera presente la canción que sonaba parecía describir el momento a la perfección, Serena no fue la única en notarlo.

— Pues si soy más alegre a decir verdad y te lo demostrare, ¿te gustaría bailar? — le decía Darien al tiempo que le extendía la mano, Serena no lo dudo ni un segundo y la tomo

— De hecho bailar es lo segundo mejor que hago después de mi trabajo — le decía sonando algo egocéntrica, lo verdad es que solo quería ser graciosa

— Yo creo que es lo tercero— ella lo miro desconcertada mientras sentía sus dedos enlazarse en los suyos.

— ¿Por qué lo tercero?

— Creo que el sonreír te sale mucho mejor — al decir esto Serena esbozo una gran sonrisa mordiendo un poco su labio inferior por el nervio, cosa que hizo que Darien también sonriera, sintió como ponía su mano en su cintura, su toque la hizo estremecer y después empezaron a moverse, lo cierto es que Serena estaba volando, los pies se le habían despegado de la tierra de momento y sentía que salir chispas de su corazón, la canción no podía ser más perfecta, ella sin duda estaba más que encantada de conocerlo, de saber que ni en sus sueños más perfectos esa noche hubiera tenido cabida.

***"_Your eyes whispered ¿have we met?"***_

_(Traducción canción - Tus ojos susurraron ¿Nos conocemos?)_

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de los de el, pero desviaba la mirada cada que sentía que el trataba de descifrar lo que pensaba, a Serena no le importaba que todos hubieran de momento puesto la atención en ella

***"_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me"***_

_(Al otro lado de la habitación tu silueta empieza a acercarse a mi)_

A el también le ocurría algo parecido, se sentía tan bien estar con alguien sin prejuicios y sin saberlo ella era la persona más indicada para demostrarle que ante todo y todos uno puede buscarse la felicidad

***"_The playful conversation starts, Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy"***_

_(Comienza la juguetona conversación, yo cuento todas tus miradas rápidas como pasándonos notas en secreto)_

Ella sentía que al fin había ganado algo, no era algo material, aunque le hubiera gustado poder guardar el momento en un botecito que pudiera conservar como recuerdo, no había echo falta planear que le diría si lo tuviera enfrente, había ocurrido

***"_And it was enchanting to meet you, All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"***_

_(Y fue encantador conocerte, todo lo que puedo decir es que estaba encantada en conocerte)_

El comenzó ha hacer gestos divertidos en el baile, la alejaba de el y la acercaba girando, ella simplemente no paraba de reír y se dejaba llevar

***"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home"***_

_(Esta noche es brillante, no la dejes ir, estoy maravillada, ruborizándome en todo el camino a casa)_

De momento trastabillo al sentir que los pies se le resbalaban con los tacones tan altos, el la sostuvo más cerca de su cuerpo evitando que fuera a caerse.

***" _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you"***_

_(Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabias, que estaba encantada de conocerte)_

Ella solo sonrió por el gesto, se ruborizo un poco, pero el no permitió que aquello arruinara el momento, la levanto como si fuera una pluma y ahora si los pies de Serena literalmente no tocaban el suelo

La gente que los rodeaba, murmuraba y reía un poco por la pareja que había captado la atención de todos, incluso la esposa de Diamante estaba divertida, aunque él no parecía causarle tanta gracia y su hermano lo notaba.

— Tienes que admitir que el chico está haciendo su merito

— Deja de decir tonterías Zafiro, Serena solo le está haciendo un favor

— Pues su sonrisa no dice lo mismo.

Diamante al oír estas palabras, se levanto estrepitosamente de su asiento y salió del lugar seguido de una Esmeralda desconcertada, el señor Wisman solo había comido y se había ido, así que Zafiro ni se inmuto y siguió acariciando la pierna de la Petzite que le brindaba una sonrisa amplia a su conquista.

La noche transcurrió rápida, Serena había ido a buscar a sus amigas y de paso a su jefe pero Zafiro le había dicho que al parecer tanto dulce lo puso mal, ella no recordaba que la cena o el postre hubiera sido muy dulces, aun asi agradeció al hermano de Diamante su presencia y le pidió que en caso de saber algo del estado de salud de Diamante le avisara, este solo le brindo una sonrisa y le aseguro que la amargura de Esmeralda se encargaría de curarlo.

Las chicas no la entretuvieron mucho porque se veía que estaba ansiosa por regresar con su acompañante, al fin había podido ver a Rei que de momento no reconoció, quien se reía a carcajada suelta increíblemente con Seiya, agradeció a Taiki la presentación y se apresuro a regresar al lado de Lita y Andrew, y por supuesto de Darien a quien le regreso la sonrisa al tenerla de vuelta.

En verdad la noche era mágica para Darien, el veía en sus ojos la maravilla de una nueva sensación, no sabía en realidad si él era el que la provocaba, pero con solo mirarla se detenía el tiempo, en verdad había sido una sorpresa que la duda más insignificante le hubiera hecho pasar el mejor de los ratos.

Así transcurrió la noche, entre risas y platica, algunas charlas serias, algo de miradas furtivas, pero sobre todo en compañía uno del otro, la velada estaba dando indicio de acabar, Lita le indicaba a Serena que Rei la estaba esperando, así que había llegado el momento más temido para ella, el encanto de la Cenicienta se acababa, intercambiaron teléfonos y el prometió darse un tiempo para visitarla en su nuevo proyecto, mientras que ella le prometió no escribirle demasiado en el twitter, ahora que ya podía hablarle por teléfono.

De regreso en el coche de Rei, Serena iba como ida aunque no dejaba de sonreír, increíblemente no se durmió, de hecho aun llegando a su casa no pudo conciliar el sueño, recordaba cada momento, cada detalle, no quería olvidarse de nada, de pronto un pensamiento le llego de improvisto, ella estaba más que entusiasmada, pero no creía que alguien así pudiera estar solo, recordó a la pelirroja, luego a la chica de la foto, no pudo si no pensar en que esperaba que no hubiera nadie más en su vida, que el tiempo le diera la oportunidad de poder ser ella la que llenara ese hueco que no sabía si existía, con eso en la mente fue perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff al fin termine el capitulo, si que me emocione seguro después de este capítulo taaaaan lago preguntaran ¿todavía hay más que contar?, pos si aun lo hay, derrame tanta miel en el teclado que espero que pueda volver a escribir, jejeje no bueno exagere demasiado, aun así me encanto este capítulo, hasta me puse chinita cuando lo escribía, puse como tres veces la canción de este capítulo, que por cierto es Enchanted de Taylor Swift (si leo sus comentarios y agradezco mucho por ellos, así que escribí una parte de la traducción de la canción), <strong>**perdón que sea tan detallista en el asunto de la ropa, aunque mi cuerpo no se presta mucho para usar modelitos del tipo de los que describo, admito que me fascina vestir y maquillar a mis amigas, espero les gustara el capitulo al fin llego el momento tan esperado. Nos leemos pronto y aaaaaaaaadios ****¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯.**


	8. Capitulo 7 LAS CHICAS DE DARIEN

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 — LAS CHICAS DE DARIEN<strong>

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto de mejor humor que en días anteriores, prendió la radio y sin impórtale la canción comenzó a bailar, era domingo muy temprano como 7 de la mañana, pero la rubia estaba demasiado extasiada para importarle molestar a los vecinos.

Preparo hotcakes, llevaba semanas cuidándose para la fiesta así que no había visto las grasas ni los carbohidratos mas que en la televisión, pero esa mañana ya no le importo, inclusive Luna ronroneaba mas a raíz del estado anímico de su dueña, ya estaba planeando su día, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta

— Hola Sere, buenos días, perdón que moleste tu fiesta, pero ya dos vecinos se quejaron de la música, digo no es que lo hagas siempre y debes tener una razón para estar tan feliz, pero no quiero tener problemas entre inquilinos — Su casera había bajado con cara de apenada

—Lo siento Michiru — Serena corrió a bajar el volumen al estéreo — prometo que no vuelve a pasar — Michiru le brindo una sonrisa, llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerla, de hecho originalmente la casera era su madre pero al morir le había dejado el edificio, entre las dos chicas no había mucha diferencia de edades y no habían entablado una amistad estrecha, pero su relación era demasiado buena para solo verse un par de minutos al día.

—Está bien Serena, solo espero que no dejes escapar al chico que te ha puesto tan de buenas — al oír estas palabras la rubia se sonrojo — y hasta te ha hecho cocinar, huele delicioso

— ¿Por qué no pasas y desayunas conmigo?— le ofreció amablemente la rubia.

—No, como crees no vine a darte molestias — la chica se veía realmente apenada, pero la rubia la tomo de la mano invitándola a pasar

Michiru se resistió un poco pero al final acepto, platicaron acerca de los vecinos quejumbrosos hasta que Michiru no pudo mas con la curiosidad y le pregunto de la forma mas amable que encontró acerca de la razón de su felicidad.

— Y bien, ¿se puede saber quién es el afortunado? — la rubia se sonrojo, no eran grandes amigas pero Michiru le inspiraba mucha confianza a Serena

— Pues es alguien que conocí ayer en una fiesta — le menciono Serena con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Y por lo que veo te dejo una excelente impresión

— Si en efecto, no lo imagine tan… no se si llamarlo perfecto, creo que la perfección no existe

— ¿Entonces ya lo conocías de antes?

— Pues conocer lo que se dice conocer… no, digamos que sabía de el

— ¿Y cuando lo volverás a ver? — La chica ojiverde posaba sus ojos expectantes en Serena, aunque esta no supo que contestarle — Ah ya veo, es reciente, no pusieron fecha, pero ¿si te pidió aunque sea tu teléfono o te dio el suyo?

— ¿Si, por qué?— Serena sentía curiosidad por aquella pregunta

— A pues perfecto, porque eso quiere decir que si hay interés de por medio, hoy es domingo Serena ¿por qué no lo invitas a salir?

— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? Apenas me lo presentaron ayer

— Por eso, no dejes que se enfríen las cosas, además si intercambiaron teléfonos, no importa quién de el primer paso, hoy en día no está nada mal visto que tu tengas la iniciativa, ya no existen esa serie de prejuicios.

— Si creo que tienes razón pero ¿a dónde voy?, yo la verdad casi no salgo, no conozco de lugares.

— A pues eso se soluciona, no sé si sepas pero yo toco el violín, digo no es algo muy divertido pero hay un bar cerca del centro que funciona como un karaoke de instrumentos, no es porque yo sea la que vaya a tocar, pero en verdad se pone muy divertido y no irías sola, Haruka y yo estaríamos ahí, como no nos conocemos mucho tampoco te estorbaríamos — El chico al que se refería era el novio de Michiru, de cierta forma era como si salieran en una doble cita.

A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos solo de pensar en volver a ver a Darien, Michiru noto su alegría, termino su café y el hotcake que amablemente Serena le había ofrecido

— ¿Entonces lo pensaras? — le decía insistente Michiru

— Si lo pensare

— Excelente, pues — tomo una pluma de un botecito que tenia Serena en su librero y apunto un número en una servilleta — te dejo mi número por si decides ir, te aparte un lugar preferencial — se lo dejaba en la mesa mientras se levantaba — Gracias por el desayuno y la plática, fue muy gratificante para iniciar una mañana de Domingo, cuídate Sere, espero verte en la noche.

— Gracias Michi, espero también verte

Serena se quedo viendo la servilleta y recordó la tarjeta en su bolso que le había dado Darien, vio su reloj y aun para ella era demasiado temprano así que termino de recoger la mesa y se metió a dar un baño. Se entretuvo en quehaceres de la casa pero seguía viendo la servilleta a lo lejos, así que en un arranque de valentía, fue hacia su bolso y saco la tarjeta, tomo el teléfono y marco, el primer intento fallo por su nerviosismo marco un numero erróneo, respiro hondo y volvió a intentarlo pero antes de terminar de marcar colgó, en definitiva no podía, miro la fotografía que tenía en su tocador junto a la libreta que había empezado todo, volvió a marcar el numero pero a la hora de dar la ultima tecla para la activación de la llamada, lo que hizo no fue marcar mas bien contestar una llamada entrante, no hablo hasta oir romper el silencio del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Bueno? — Serena se encontraba confundida porque nunca oyó la marcación ni el sonido de la llamada realizándose.

— ¿Si?

— Perdón es que, no sé qué paso pero… ¿Serena?— la chica abrió los ojos como platos, cuando reconoció la voz del otro lado de la línea

— ¿Darien?

— Si lo siento, creo que llame demasiado temprano

— No yo… también te estaba marcando — Serena lo dijo sin pensarlo, después se arrepintió.

— ¿En serio?— la chica empezó a caminar por el cuarto, con desesperación buscando que decirle

— Si bueno… quería saber… si… llegaste bien — no podía creer que esa estúpida escusa hubiera salido de su boca, se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano y hacia gesticulaciones de asombro.

— Pues si de hecho, llegue bien y me dormí rápido creo que ya no aguanto el desvelarme— ¿le estaba mintiendo acaso? Había tenido que salir a caminar para conciliar el sueño y sacarla de su mente

— Si yo igual — no había podido pegar completamente el ojo por estar pensando en el.

Ambos se estaban excusando pero lo cierto es que se habían estado comiendo el cerebro para poder marcarse a una hora razonable, Serena se dirigió hacia su pequeño comedor y vio de reojo la servilleta

—Me preguntaba si tenias algún compromiso en la tarde — Darien le soltó la pregunta, el ya no pudo encontrar más excusas y fue al grano. Ella se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso. — Se que tal vez es muy pronto para volvernos a ver… pero es fin de semana y …

—De hecho yo también te marcaba para saber si querías ir a escuchar música clásica en vivo

— ¿Cómo, un concierto de ópera?

— No de hecho… no entiendo bien de que se trata, pero una amiga toca el violín y me dice que hay un bar en el centro donde hacen como karaoke pero con instrumentos, imagino que debe ser música clásica, aunque a ciencia cierta no sé como sea

— Suena bastante interesante, si por qué no, vamos— Serena no podía creerlo, estaba tan feliz que daba saltos, quería gritar pero aun tenía en el otro lado de la línea a Darien — y ¿a qué hora seria?

— Pues mira si me das dos minutos más te envió en un mensaje la dirección y la hora, te veo ahí, ¿te parece?

— Que tal si mejor primero te invito a comer y de ahí nos vamos con tus amigos.

Ella acepto y quedaron en verse por el centro, en un parque que Serena ya había conocido en ciertas circunstancias bochornosas para su amiga Mina.

Serena no podía creerlo y él a decir verdad tampoco, era algo repentino, el había dejado de hacer cosas por impulso, pero no sabía porque necesitaba volver a verla, ella por su parte estaba como quien se saca la lotería y va a comprar su primer auto regalo con aquel premio.

Serena hizo 5 cambios de ropa rápidos y como toda mujer termino por escoger lo primero que se probo, unos jeans y una blusa negra sin mangas holgada, zapatos del mismo tono, bajos, estaba tan concentrada en su apariencia que se había olvidado hablarle a Michiru, tomo rápidamente el teléfono y le informo que si iría, Michiru se alegro mucho, le paso la dirección y le dijo que se verían alrededor de las 7 de la noche. Se apresuro a salir para encontrarse con Darien, increíblemente llego antes de lo esperado, algo nerviosa miraba hacia todos lados, al mismo tiempo que a su reloj de mano, pensó que tal vez había visto mal y en realidad había llegado tarde como siempre, cuando alguien detrás de ella le extendió una rosa roja. Serena se puso rígida y se giro rápidamente

— No sé si sea tu estilo pero es que necesitaba disculparme — Serena tomo la rosa algo apenada, mientras el depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, pero sus palabras la hacían poner cara de duda

— ¿Disculparte?

— Me acaban de hablar de la estación y necesitan una información que tengo en mi casa, así que creí correcto venir por ti y ver si podíamos cambiar un poco de planes, pasar rápido por los papeles e irlos a dejar, te prometo no demorar.

— Claro, no hay ningún problema — a Serena no le importaba a donde fueran, lo único importante para ella era estar en su compañía.

Se dirigieron a una dirección no muy lejos de ahí, Serena estaba algo nerviosa creyó que llegarían a la casa donde Rei y ella lo habían seguido, pero para su tranquilidad no fue así, llegaron a un edificio de cinco niveles, el abrió amablemente la puerta de ella.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme?, no quiero dejarte en el coche esperando

— Si, no te preocupes no hay ningún problema

Se dirigieron al elevador, el iba algo nervioso y ella lo notaba porque ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra, llegaron al último nivel y él le abrió la puerta para que Serena pasara primero, de entrada el lugar era muy luminoso, blanco completamente en las paredes, los muebles color miel y chocolate, al principio se veía la sala y un bar, al fondo podía verse la cocina y el comedor, a la derecha se encontraban dos puertas, una que parecía ser una habitación y la otra podría imaginarse algún estudio, Darien le pidió que lo acompañara al comedor mientras le servía agua de sabor sin que ella se lo pidiera, se dirigió a una de las puertas que ella había notado y en efecto era un estudio, ella desvió la mirada y recorrió las paredes, lo primero que llamo su atención fue una foto que se encontraba casi en la entrada, del lado de la barra, ella no quería parecer entrometida, se levanto sin hacer ruido y se acerco a ella.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa chica de cabello negro, la misma de la foto que Serena poseía, pero esta vez estaba acompañada de tres chicos más y por supuesto de Darien.

Serena se sobre salto al ver salir de la habitación a Darien quien la busco con la mirada hasta encontrarla de frente a la barra.

— Perdón, es que es una linda foto — Se disculpaba la rubia agachando un poco la cabeza

— Si yo también creo que es una foto estupenda

— ¿Es tu familia? — Serena señalaba la foto

— Si, son mis hermanos

— Son muy guapos y la chica es realmente hermosa

Serena noto un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, Darien le sonreía pero desvió la mirada y se volvió a meter a otra habitación, cuando volvió a salir Serena se dirigió a él esperando que la volteara a ver.

— ¿Perdón dije algo malo?

— No en absoluto, es que, es un tema difícil

— ¡Ah ya…! seguro hace mucho que no los ves y eso te pone triste

— Si algo hay de eso… — Serena estaba a punto de descubrir bien que significaba esa chica para el, ahora sabia que era su hermana y eso de cierto modo la tranquilizaba, pero aquello tendría que esperar por que sonó el timbre. Él le volvió a sonreír y se dirigió al acceso, ella lo perdió de vista pero podía oír las voces.

— ¿Kakyuu? ¿Qué sucede?

— Perdón Di se que te dije que cuidaría a nuestra amiguita, pero me llamaron por una emergencia y en verdad es importante — le respondía una chica a Darién con un tono apenado.

— Esta bien, déjala, ya veré que hacer — mientras le decía esto Darién a su interlocutora — ¡Espera! ¡no la sueltes! — se oyó un ruido fuerte como si azotaran la puerta, Serena se encontraba de espaldas al acceso de la sala, mientras sostenía el vaso con agua que se dirigía a su boca oyó otro ruido más cerca de ella que la hizo voltear, no vio que fue lo que la golpeo, pero dos segundos después ya estaba en el suelo con algo encima y completamente mojada, Serena ni siquiera noto que Darién y su amiga habían entrado corriendo.

— Lo siento Darién no sabía que estaba aquí — la chica pelirroja se disculpaba mientras trataba de controlar al labrador que había derribado a la rubia que se encontraba tendida en el suelo con el animal encima, mientras le lamia la cara mojada.

— ¿Estás bien Serena? — le preguntaba un Darién entre apenado y asustado.

— Si, ¿pero apuntaron las placas de lo que me acaba de atropellar? — le decía entre risas y pena, mientras Darién la sujetaba del brazo incorporándola y también reia, noto la presencia de la pelirroja frente a ella al oírla hablar de nuevo.

— Lo lamento, de haber sabido antes que estabas no la hubiera soltado, Chibi suele ser algo ruda pero es inofensiva — le decía la chica a Serena mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al perro y lo sostenía al tiempo que este le ladraba.

Serena se sentía apenada e incómoda, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de la chica que al parecer la analizaba con la mirada, la rubia se despegaba un poco la blusa del cuerpo ya que empezaba a sentir frio

— Estas toda mojada, deja te consigo algo para que te seques— la miraba Darién apenado.

— No importa es solo es agua — le contestaba una Serena algo roja pero divertida, mientras se sacudía el liquido de la ropa, pero el chico ya le había extendido el brazo con un pequeño trapo blanco, cosa que Serena agradeció.

— Voy a enjaular a la bestia — le contestaba mientras tomaba a la perra que se rehusaba a cooperar — Vamos Chibi se buena no me hagas quedar mal — le decía Darien cariñosamente al animal mientras jalaba la correa y le acariciaba la cabeza, cosa que hizo que el perro sucumbiera, lo dirigió hacia la puerta que se veía al fondo y se introdujo con el.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, Serena hacia como que se limpiaba, pero se encontraba expectante de su acompañante, tal vez hoy no se enteraría de la historia detrás de la chica del retrato pero si sabría quien era esa pelirroja que tanto le podría atormentar y estropear sus planes con Darién.

— Lamento mucho arruinarles...— la pelirroja se disculpaba pero se puso un poco roja después de pronunciar estas palabras, Serena no paso desapercibido el hecho.

— No arruinaste nada no te preocupes, mucho gusto soy Serena — le contestaba con algo de alegría mientras le extendía la mano esperando que esta no respondiera "un gusto soy la novia de Darién", sintió la mano de la chica que le devolvía la sonrisa

— El placer es mío, Darién me hablo de ti, dijo que eras simpática, pero creo que se quedo algo corto — le decía con una sonrisa tratando de ser lo más amable mientras le sostenía la mano, a Serena le pareció que era sincera — perdón pero ¿ya te conocía?, es que tu rostro como que me parece realmente conocido.

Serena se sobresalto al recordar su último encuentro, esperaba que la chica no recordara que era la acompañante de Diamante, pero la salvo la campana cuando vio aparecer a Darién.

— Listo, ya no hay peligro — contestaba divertido mientras daba una ojeada a la escena, las chicas se habían separado una de otra al verlo entrar. A pesar de que Serena quería que la pelirroja pasara por alto el comentario no quiso ser grosera y le contesto.

— Tal vez nos hayamos topado alguna vez, el mundo es muy pequeño, pero creo que aun no tenía la fortuna de conocerte.

— Soy Kakyuu, pero me puedes decir Kyu — le contestaba la pelirroja sonriente, mientras Darién observaba la escena sumamente tranquilo y veía como Serena seguía limpiando su blusa que se encontraba completamente mojada por el frente.

— Si quieres ahí esta el baño — le hacia una indicación con la mano a la rubia — tengo un par de toallas en la repisa superior están nuevas… y tu — dirigiéndose a la pelirroja que miraba a su amigo sorprendida con las atenciones hacia la rubia — perdón Kyu pero mencionaste algo de una emergencia ¿cierto? — la chica hizo mueca de descontento, sonaba a una forma sutil de despedirla.

— ¡Ah si cierto!, si ya me esperan, perdón — se disculpo la chica mientras se despedía de Serena con un beso en la mejilla — presiento que no va a ser la última vez que te vea Serena — le decía la pelirroja al tiempo que le guiño el ojo a Darién, quien agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

— Te acompaño a la puerta — se dirigió Darién a la chica empujándola por la espalda quien se despedía con la mano en el aire de la rubia.

— ¿Qué? te aseguras de que si me vaya — le decía entre risas la pelirroja.

— Mas bien me aseguro de que vayas a donde dices que tienes que ir, espero que tu emergencia no sea relacionada con cierto oportunista que conociste en el aeropuerto — La pelirroja puso cara de enojo al escuchar la acusación.

— Zafiro no es ningún oportunista, aunque ahora que lo mencionas ayer que le pedí que saliéramos en la noche me dijo que tenía que ver a su hermano, realmente se me hizo raro que no me pidiera que fuera con él — Serena espero antes de entrar al baño para escuchaba la conversación, debido a que Kyu hablaba en tono un poco alto, podía escuchar perfecto y elevo una ceja al escuchar el nombre del hermano de Diamante — ya conocí a su hermano, aunque no me lo presento oficialmente, y ahora que lo recuerdo su esposa se parecía un poco a tu amiga — a Serena se le acelero el corazón cuando escucho aquellas palabras

— Ya me la estas volteando, porque te dije que tuvieras cuidado, pero para tu información Serena no es casada — le decía Darién a su amiga en un tono bajo y Serena escucho muy bien la contestación ya que tenía puestos todos sus sentidos en esa conversación.

Al final Kyu se termino de despedir y se fue, cuando Serena oyó cerrar la puerta se volvió rápido al baño, aunque por la rapidez no se percato de cerrar la puerta del baño del todo, localizo las toallas y tomo una, intento secarse con ella pero lo mojado de la blusa en contacto con su piel le hacía sentir escalofrío, así que se desprendió de ella justo en el momento en el que Darién pasaba cerca del baño y al notar la puerta entre abierta miro de reojo, pero se retiro de un sobresalto al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de la rubia que se reflejaba en el espejo sobre el lavabo, regreso un poco la mirada para apreciar el contorno de aquella chica que estaba empezando a robarle la respiración, mientras ella frotaba con la toalla la prenda mojada, sin querer testereo la jabonera del tocador y el contenido empezó a desparramarse, hizo un movimiento brusco para lograr incorporarla y en la acción resbalo, cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta, aquello hizo dar un brinco a Darién

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Chiba? — se recriminaba hacia si mismo mientras se tomaba los cabellos de la parte superior de la cabeza, se dirigió a su habitación, tomo una camiseta negra, la más pequeña que encontró y se dirigió de vuelta al baño, toco una vez y Serena se sobresalto.

— Perdón pero podrías usar esto, en lo que pongo en la secadora tu blusa — Serena abrió un poco la puerta sacando el brazo, Darién ya no intento ver más al interior y se coloco de espaldas mientras que agarraba la blusa mojada que Serena sostenía y ponía la suya sobre su mano.

— Gracias, perdón por las molestias — Se disculpaba al interior la chica

— No es ninguna molestia, yo soy el que se siente apenado.

Al cerrar la puerta los dos instintivamente olieron la prenda que tenían en sus manos, Serena simplemente estaba en estado de shock, aquello ya había pasado sus expectativas, Kyu sin duda no era más que una amiga para Darién aunque aún quedaba la incógnita de la chica de la foto que ya sabía que era su hermana.

Se coloco la prenda que Darien le había dado, le quedaba algo grande pero no era para preocuparse, salió poco después mientras Darien colocaba la prenda mojada al tiempo que contestaba su teléfono y volvía a la cocina en donde ya Serena había echo acto de presencia y levantaba del piso el vaso tirado, el corrió a ayudarla al tiempo que conversaba con alguien en la línea.

— Lo siento — Darien se dirigía a Serena que estaba frente a el, los dos en cuclillas, pero al parecer la persona en la línea no entendió a que se refería el chico — no, no te digo a ti, bueno que te importa con quien estoy, ¿necesitas o no los papeles? — el no dejaba de mirarla, ya que ella buscaba algo con que limpiar el piso, así que adivino su pensamiento y le extendió una jerga.

Después de eso Darien acordó esperar al sujeto en la línea a que fuera por los papeles asi que tendrían que esperar un rato mas en el departamento.

— Lamento mucho todos los inconvenientes esta tarde, nada a salido como lo esperaba

— No te preocupes a veces pasa

— Te tengo un inconveniente mas, la persona que necesita los papeles viene para acá así que creo que la comida podría ser pizza o lo que se te ocurra, prometo compensarte después — Serena veía su pena en la cara así que sonrió.

— Por mi esta bien adoro la pizza.

— Entonces pizza será

Darién volvió a tomar el teléfono y marco el numero de una pizzería. Mientras Serena volvió a donde la foto y aprecio unas cuantas mas en repisas cerca del bar en varias aparecía la chica de ojos avioletados, sonriente, sin duda a la rubia la llenaba la incertidumbre de saber mas de ella. Era hora de averiguar la verdad y tendría que saberla de una u otra forma.

— ¿Eres originario de Tokio? — Serena empezaba a trazar la estrategia para obtener respuestas a esas dudas que le comían la cabeza desde que había robado esa libreta.

— Si algo así, soy de las afueras pero mi familia decidió mudarse aquí y así fue como llegue a la gran ciudad y ¿tu?

— Pues algo parecido, digamos que me crie fuera pero cuando llegamos aquí yo ya no me quise ir y me crie sola desde como los 17, ¿Todos ellos son tus hermanos? — Serena sostenía la foto donde los cinco rostros sonreían.

— Si — él se acerco a ella y se coloco por detrás mientras le señalaba con el dedo a cada uno — el, es Malachite el mayor — Señalaba a un chico de cabello casi blanco largo, mirada penetrante — el es Neflyte el que sigue — era de cabello castaño largo sonriente, se sujetaba la cabeza — este es Jedite, el chico problema — era más bajo que los otros, de cabello corto y rubio, miraba de reojo a Darien — yo soy el cuarto en la cadena — la imagen de Darien estaba al fondo, el más alto de los 4 hombres — y Hotaru la mas chica — cuando la menciono su expresión cambio.

— Deben ser algo sobre protectores, yo tengo un hermano y aunque es mas chico, es una lata conmigo — ella sonreía pero el, simplemente bajo la mirada — perdón dije algo que no debía…

— Ella murió — cuando Serena oyó aquello, casi suelta la foto pero logro sujetarla, mientras el se alejaba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones

— Yo… lo siento… no se que decirte…— El se había quedado mirando hacia otra repisa donde se encontraba una foto solo de la chica

— Paso ya hace tiempo fue un accidente repentino, tarde en entenderlo pero aun asi no deja de doler — Darien le sonreía, al tiempo que Serena dejaba lentamente la foto y tomaba lugar a su lado

— Yo nunca hablo de mi, ni de mi familia y se que todos podrían decirte que te entienden, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo si te entiendo — Serena le hablaba con el corazón en la mano, y el no pudo más que mirarla — yo también perdí a mi padre de una forma súbita pero se que las cosas tienen un porqué y yo también creo que no deja de doler— ella tomo su mano y la puso junto con las suyas sobré sus piernas.

— A mi me ayudo Kyu, ella es mi terapeuta por así decirlo, me acerco a todo aquello que desconocía, la mayoría de la gente se burla de mi programa por que hablo de metafísica y de ángeles, pero después de que tocas fondo es importarte tratar de curar las cicatrices antes de que puedas dañar más adentro.

Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo, aquello que decir tenía cierta lógica para ella, sabía todo eso porque lo escuchaba a diario en su programa, pero no podía confesárselo del todo, ahora ya entendía la conexión entre aquellas mujeres, eran parte de su vida y después de aquella confesión sin pensarlo también la rubia ya formaba parte de su círculo, los dos se miraban había algo que los sostenía y no solo eran las manos, a Serena se le vino a la mente la canción de Mindy Gledhill y sin pensarlo y por cursi que sonara empezó a recitar parte de la canción en ingles.

— You're a butterfly held captive, small and safe in your cocoon — el la miraba desconcertado y empezó a reír — no te rías, solo escucha — le recrimino Serena y volvió a empezar pero esta vez cerró los ojos por que le daba pena que la mirara tan de cerca

_You're a butterfly held captive, small and safe in your cocoon_

(Eres una mariposa cautiva, pequeña y segura en tu capullo)

_Go on you can take your time, Time is said to heal all wounds_

(Vamos puedes tomar tu tiempo, dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas)

_Oh, I've loved you from the start_ — al oir esto Darien abrio los ojos muy grandes

(Oh, te amo desde el principio)

_In every single way, and more each passing day, You are brighter than the stars_

(En todos los sentidos, y mas cada día que pasa, Eres más brillante que las estrellas)

_Believe me when I say, It's not about your scars, It's all about your heart_

(Créeme cuando te digo, no se trata de tus cicatrices, se trata de tu corazón)

— Que tal, esta canción me sirve mucho, de autoayuda — le decía Serena al tiempo que abría los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Darien que la veía fijamente, de pronto sintió que la soltaba de las manos para ponerlas sobre su rostro, para acercarlo a el y en eso, su cuerpo se electrifico al sentir los labios tibios de el sobre los suyos, no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar pero volvió a cerrar los ojos a su contacto, por un momento el tiempo en realidad se detuvo, volvió a volar en su compañía, solo el lograba hacerla flotar, hasta que el timbre los hizo reaccionar, ella brinco hasta quedar de pie.

— Lo lamento — Se disculpaba Darien mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta y veía a Serena completamente roja

El chico de la pizza entrego el pedido, Darien pago rápidamente cerro y abrió nuevamente la puerta por que casi se le olvida darle propina al sujeto que lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido, le dio su dinero y cerro, puso la pizza en la barra del bar y se volvió a Serena que se encontraba petrificada en medio de la sala, la sostuvo por el costado de los brazos lo que hizo que la chica reaccionara y al fin lo mirara

— Lo lamento, no quise…— le decía Darien pero Serena lo interrumpió

— Soy una mitómana — el alzo una ceja al oír eso — te oigo desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho podría decirse que soy tu seguidora, pero no te conocía ciertamente, ni pensé conocerte en la fiesta y comulgo con casi todo lo que dices y en realidad no soy mentirosa…— estaba dispuesta a soltarle toda la verdad pero el la detuvo

— ¿Entonces no eres una mitómana?

— Pero no mentí, en verdad… digamos que solo oculte información — el comenzó a reírse — solo soy una chica que le daba pena decir que puede que sea tu fan— el siguió riendo

— Ya olvídalo, vamos a comer — la tomo del brazo junto con la pizza y la dirigió a la cocina

Después de el pequeño momento incomodo, la tarde transcurrió casi normal, excepto por el hecho de que cuando él le dio su blusa, ella le agradeció con un pequeño beso en la boca que le costó trabajo ya que tuvo que ponerse de puntitas, el no se resistió y la tomo por la cintura, al soltarse se rieron y ella se metió al baño a cambiarse rápidamente, al salir se fueron en dirección al bar donde se reunirían con Michiru, el se sentía completamente a gusto en su compañía ninguno de los dos menciono el asunto de los besos, ella era muy ocurrente lo hacia reír mucho y así Serena lograba evitar el tema, en parte no quería que se acabara la magia y en parte no quería que le ganara la conciencia y le terminara de confesar que no solo era una fan mas, si no una que casi lo acosaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento muuuuuchisimo la tardanza, quise poder terminar la historia antes de irme de viaje, pero no pude, y tampoco pude publicarla durante el viaje por que estaba completamente incomunicada, no quería terminarla por las prisas y que no quedara conforme y dejarlas con un mal sabor de boca, es una historia en la que me estoy esmerando bastante para solo abandonarla, así que aquí está un capitulo mas, la canción es de Mindy Gledhill y se llama All About Your Heart, es un rolon para mi, tan tan melancólica, espero que la puedan buscar y escucharla.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto, sigo al pie del cañón con la historia aun no acaba lo cursi y queda mucho por contar. AAAAAAAAAAdios **


	9. Capitulo 8 MI SUEÑO

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 – MI SUEÑO<strong>

Bajaron al vestíbulo y Darien busco a la persona de la recepción para dejarle los papeles que su ayudante habia quedado de pasar a recoger, la espera fue larga y el chico no aparecía y se hacía tarde para su cita con Michiru.

Llegaron a la hora acordada al bar que Michiru les habia indicado, la chica y su novio ya los esperaban, los observaban a lo lejos, la chica noto la mirada de complicidad entre Serena y su acompañante, al tenerlos más a la vista Michiru acudió a su encuentro y abrazo a la rubia que se sorprendió, pero la razón era poder decirle unas palabras al oído sin que Darien se diera cuenta.

— Ahora veo el porqué de tu cambio — al oír Serena estas palabras no pudo más que sonreír y mover un poco la cabeza

— Michiru el es mi…— Serena abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de decir "mi Darien" y corrigió su error — mi… amigo Darien.

— Un gusto, soy la casera de Serena, no sé si te lo abra dicho, pero desde hoy creo que también soy su amiga — Se presento cordialmente Michiru — y el es mi... novio Haruka — a Darien le dio mucha risa el modo en que la chica imito a la rubia

— Sin duda el gusto es todo mío — Les dijo a ambos Darien saludándolos

— ahora veo por qué no me menciono a su inquilina guapa, me quería mantener alejado, siempre me habla de la del departamento 2B, la pobre viejita a de sufrir más las impertinencias de mi novia que al revés — Serena, Darien y Haruka rieron por el comentario de este, pero a Michiru no le hizo nada de gracia y el pobre chico solo consiguió un pellizco.

— Lo que pasa es que yo no le doy tanta lata — trato de ayudarlo Serena pero era demasiado tarde.

Los cuatro pasaron al interior del lugar, el sitio era intimo, luces tenues algo pequeño, Michiru los condujo casi al frente en una mesa en el rincón cerca de lo que era el escenario, contaba con un piano pequeño y una serie de pantallas, a la entrada del lugar se encontraba la barra y no tardaron en tener a un mesero que les ofreció bebidas.

Michiru ordeno las primeras bebidas, ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarles ella las pidió, Serena y Darien se miraron el uno al otro con una mirada divertida y con un poco de miedo.

El mesero regreso al poco rato con 4 vasos largos con una bebidas que en el fondo eran de color naranja y conforme iba subiendo el liquido se difuminaba el color hasta volverse amarillo, remataba con un adorno de una rodaja de piña y una cereza, no podía faltar los hielos.

— Que es esto Michiru — le pregunto algo temerosa a su nueva amiga

— tu tómatelo, estas son cortesía de la casa así que no te molestes en preguntar solo considera lo importante que es "gratis" — se reía al decirle eso a Serena, la rubia le hizo un gesto con los hombros a Darien y los dos le dieron un sorbo a la bebida, no se sentía fuerte solo sabia a jugo de naranja, así que Serena no hizo más gestos y se la siguió tomando como agua de sabor a diferencia de Darien que prefirió llevársela tranquila y solo dar un par de sorbos durante la noche.

Después de un rato de estar hablando y bromeando los 4 Darien y Haruka al parecer encontraron algún tema en común y se alejaron un poco de la plática, Michiru aprovecho el momento de la distracción de los chicos para interrogar a Serena

— De donde sacaste al sujeto, esta de sueño— le decía algo risueña, tal vez se debía un poco al efecto de la bebida que parecía haberse consumido del vaso de Michiru

— Pues de la radio — Serena le contesto de una forma sincera, pero al ver la expresión de Michiru, trato de explicarle mejor — es que es locutor de radio y el novio de una amiga es su productor, así fue como lo conocí

— pues sin duda es muy agradable y buen partido, además que por las miradas que te da, entiendo que ya paso algo— Serena no podía creer que Michiru se pudiera dar cuenta solo con verlos, pero no le contesto, aunque su sonrisa le dijo todo.

De pronto la peli verde se levanto de su asiento, haciéndoles una indicación con la mano a los 3, había llegado su turno de pasar al escenario. Saco de un pequeño cofrecito un violín muy bien cuidado, se tomo su tiempo y otro chico se subió al escenario y acerco una silla con un micrófono con pedestal, Haruka se situó mas al frente dejando momentáneamente a Serena y Darien, este último se cambio al lugar donde minutos antes se encontraba sentada Michiru y así podía apreciar mejor el escenario, aunque la finalidad era que se encontraba codo con codo con Serena, quien parecía contarse chistes internos por qué no paraba de sonreír. Ambos se lanzaban miradas cada dos segundos aunque cuando lograban captarse mirándose mutuamente aparecía una leve sonrisa y enrojecimiento en las mejillas de ambos, parecían adolecentes, en su primera cita

— Esta siguiente pieza va dedicada a mis dos nuevos amigos — Hablo Michiru al tiempo que señalaba con la mano hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Serena y Darien, estos sonrieron como aprobación hacia el gesto y así la chica comenzó su actuación

Empezaron a oírse los acordes del violín lentamente y el chico que estaba sentado comenzó a cantar y todos pusieron atención, Serena aun no ubicaba la canción pero al parecer Darien sabía bien de cual se trataba, ya que empezó a seguir la letra con leves balbuceos

Cuando empezó el coro, Darien le dedico un par de miradas a Serena, esta se comenzó a poner nerviosa, en su estomago empezaban a realizarse una fiesta de mariposas.

_In your eyes_

_(En tus ojos)_

_The light the heat_

_(La luz el calor)_

_In your eyes_

_(En tus ojos)_

_I am complete_

_(Estoy complete)_

No sabía si lo que sentía era producto de la bebida o de la persona que la acompañaba, la fiesta se incremento cuando este le tomo la mano por sorpresa

_In your eyes_

_(En tus ojos)_

_The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_(La resolución a todas las búsquedas infructuosas)_

_In your eyes_

_(En tus ojos)  
>I see the light and the heat<br>(Veo la luz y el calor)_

La chica se quedo paralizada no pudo más que tomarse la bebida de un solo trago esperando que eso le ayudara a tranquilizarse.

_In your eyes_

_(En tus ojos)  
>Oh, I want to be that complete<em>

_(Oh, quiero estar así de completo)_

_I want to touch the light_

_(Quiero tocar la luz)_

_The heat I see in your eyes_

_(El calor que veo en tus ojos)_

Para cuando termino la canción Serena ya se había tomado otro de esos cocteles de un tajo, Darien ni cuenta se dio por que se encontraba perdido en la actuación de Michiru, cuando termino todos aplaudieron el espectáculo de la chica la cual agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza y se bajo del escenario para dirigirse a la mesa donde ya su novio la esperaba para recibirla con un beso en los labios.

— ¿Y bien que tal lo hago? — les pregunto Michiru a sus acompañantes

— Estupendo — le contesto Serena quien lentamente había soltado de la mano a Darien para que sus nuevos amigos no se dieran cuenta.

— Me dejaste mudo, esa es de mis canciones favoritas— le contesto un emocionado Darien

— ¿en serio?, vaya entonces esta amistad a empezado muy bien — le respondió con una sonrisa Michiru

—Pues esto se merece un brindis no creen — les indico Haruka, pero el vaso de Serena estaba vacío, el chico pidió un trago mas para la rubia y ya cuando todos se encontraban con la bebida dispuesta prosiguió — Por mi talentosa novia que no solo logro conquistarme más a mi si no que también agrado a nuestros nuevos amigos.

Serena y compañía dijeron salud y tomaron de sus tragos, pero la rubia fue la única que parecía haber tenido un ataque de sed momentáneo por que ingirió el líquido de un solo trago.

Siguió en trascurso la noche, comenzaron a hablar de música, Darien parecía tener intereses a fines con Michiru ya que tenían un gusto particular por las bandas inglesas, después de un rato el bar se convirtió en pista de baile, Michiru y Haruka se dejaron arrastrar por la música y se levantaron a bailar, pero Serena y Darien permanecieron en la mesa disfrutando de su compañía.

—Son divertidos estos dos ¿No crees? — le dijo Serena sonriente

— Si lo son, ahora se mucho de ellos pero que hay de ti, ¿Qué te gusta, tienes algún hobby?

— Pues sí, me gusta bailar, de hecho me inscribí hace tiempo a danza pero lo deje un poco por cuestiones de trabajo.

— Eso no es bueno, siempre hay que darse tiempo para uno mismo

— Sí, estoy pensando en retomarlo muy pronto, y ¿a ti?, aparte del rock ingles, que es lo que te gusta hacer

— Pues de echo me gusta escribir, un poco la pintura y la fotografía, aunque esto último ya no lo práctico tanto como quisiera, aunque tengo a mi perra fotografiada en todas sus formas, es una excelente modelo — los dos rieron del comentario

— Pues yo podría ser una excelente modelo, claro que no me gustan las croquetas pero se puede solucionar con otras recompensas —siguieron riendo, al parecer sin querer Serena se le había insinuado más allá de lo que esperaba.

Darién tomo esto último como una invitación a acercarse a ella y esta no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por un beso tibio sobre sus labios que no duro más allá de un suspiro. Pero no pudo abrir los ojos inmediatamente por que sintió un leve mareo

— Sin duda serias una gran modelo — le contesto Darien al tener su rostro de ojos serrados tan cerca de el, la rubia abrió como plato los ojos al oír esto y no pudo contener el calor en sus mejillas, el chico le contesto con una sonrisa y se alejo de ella.

Serena pidió otra bebida mas, al parecer había adquirido un gusto por aquella bebida anaranjada sin proponérselo, aunque después de que aquel liquido hiciera efecto, se arrepintió de ya no llevar la cuenta de lo que estaba tomando, aun así para poder bajarse el sonrojo se bebió de un sorbo la mitad de su contenido. Le pidió a Michiru que la acompañara al baño y cuando se levanto sintió un leve mareo pero nadie se percato de eso, en el momento aunque la peli verde si noto algo extraño al encontrarse a solas con Serena en el interior de los sanitarios

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le pregunto Michiru al ver como Serena se sostenía de la barra de los lavabos y se contemplaba en el espejo pestañando varias veces

— Si solo que creo que se me subió tantito el juguito — le respondía entre risas la rubia

— no es jugo Serena, es vodka, ¿cuántos Desarmadores llevas?

— ¿Desarmadores? Ninguno, te juro que no me he robado nada… bueno no desde… _¡hip!_— Serena estaba a punto de delatarse por qué pensaba contestarle que no, desde la libreta de Darien, pero un pequeño hipo la interrumpió

— No me refiero literalmente, así se llama la bebida y ahora veo por que

— No te apures, estoy bien _¡Hip!, _bueno solo por este molesto _¡Hip!_...po — las dos soltaron una pequeña risa

— Ok, ya nada de jugo de naranja para ti por lo que resta de la noche

Salieron de los sanitarios y se encaminaron a la mesa, Serena ya empezaba a sentir más los efectos de aquella bebida que sin duda la estaba desarmando. Cuando se encontraban ya instaladas tanto Haruka como Darien notaron el pequeño hipo de Serena

— Que paso, fueron al baño o a robarse algo— se reía Haruka de su propio comentario

— porque lo dic… _¡hip¡—_ Serena se tapo la boca con las manos instintivamente

— Creo que acabas de contestar, ¿te sientes bien? — le decía Darien algo divertido

— Si solo que creo que me dio _¡hip!_ Aire, no sé como quitarme este _¡Hip!_...po — Serena ponía los ojos en blanco mientras los otros tres reían

— Yo tengo una receta infalible — le decía Haruka al tiempo que le pedía al mesero otra bebida, al tenerla en la mesa se la puso de frente a Serena — tomate esto de un solo trago y seguro se te quita

— No ya no más alcohol para Serena — le recrimino Michiru a su novio.

— Eso no es alcohol, en serio hazme caso — le insistió Haruka

Después de dudarlo un poco y ver como Michiru le movía la cabeza de forma negativa, pero comenzaba a desesperarse, miro a Darien este se acerco y le dijo

— Solo toma un trago y si de plano no te gusta lo dejas

Con la aprobación que necesitaba tomo el pequeño vasito con líquido transparente y tomo un gran sorbo, no le supo a nada pero al tragarlo sentía que la garganta le quemaba y empezó a darle tos

— Cof, cof, cof, que es esto, cof, cof, cof — le decía Serena a Haruka que se quedo pasmado al ver que la rubia se ponía morada, Darien inmediatamente pidió un vaso de agua y se lo extendió a la chica mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

— Que demonios le diste, dijiste que no era alcohol — le recrimino Michiru a Haruka dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo, el rubio soltó una risa

—_¡Auch!, _No es alcohol, es mezcal— le decía Haruka al tiempo que Michiru le propinaba otro golpe, pero se tranquilizo al ver que la rubia ya se encontraba mejor

— Casi la ahogas— le siguió recriminando Michiru

— Pero ya se le quito el hipo — los tres voltearon a ver con cara de sorpresa a Haruka y soltaron una carcajada.

Después de eso, Serena se convirtió en el alma de la fiesta, le dio por hablar y hablar, mientras sus oyentes solo veían como se consumía el ultimo "juguito" de naranja, Darien noto que a Serena ya se le había pasado un poco las copas así que a pesar de encontrarse sumamente divertido, vio la hora y se sobresalto al ver que pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada

— No quiero ser aguafiestas pero creo que ya es hora de irnos, creo que mañana tengo un programa matutino al cual acudir— les indico a todos, los cuales no opusieron resistencia y se encaminaron a la salida.

Al parecer a Serena el hablar le había ayudado a que se le bajara un poco la bebida de momento, pero cuando salió a la calle sintió como si le hubieran dado un porrazo, Michiru la detuvo por que Darien y Haruka habia acudido a pedir los autos

— Hay Serena, creo que se te paso la mano

— No, es que yo no tomo

— Pues con más razón

— Pero estoy bien, ya no tengo hipo — le decía a Michiru mientras esta sentía como la rubia se iba de lado en sus brazos, vio que el auto de su novio había llegado y este se bajo a abrirle la puerta trasera para que Michiru pudiera meter a Serena, pero Darien ya estaba a su lado

— No te preocupes yo la llevo— El moreno tomo a la rubia por la cintura y esta se dejo ir hacia su pecho

— Esta bien, pero ¿si sabes donde vive?— le preguntaba en tono suplicante Michiru

— Yo si se donde vivo — le contesto la rubia mientras Michiru arqueaba la ceja — Estoy bien, consiente, un poco mareada pero no me pierdo

— Esta bien, se van con cuidado — Se despidió de ambos al igual que Haruka no sin antes ver que Darien metiera a Serena en su auto y como se alejaban del lugar.

Darien manejaba y miraba de reojo como Serena lentamente cerraba los ojos y los abria como si alguien la hubiera asustado.

— Y bien ¿cómo llegamos a tu casa? — le pregunto Darien, en parte porque en realidad no sabia y en parte buscando la forma de que permaneciera despierta, pero la rubia pensó mucho su respuesta

— ¿Donde estamos?— le pregunto Serena, Darien solo sonrió un poco de ver a su acompañante un poco pasada de copas, la chica era algo curiosa en ese estado, el le dio las indicaciones del lugar en donde se encontraban

— Porque no me dices en que zona vives y me ubicare — le preguntaba Darien pero fue demasiado tarde, entre que le había dado la explicación de su ubicación y preguntarle donde debía de dirigirse, la rubia ya se habia quedado dormida, Darien no supo si despertarla o dejarla dormir, así que decidió por la segunda opción y llevarla a su departamento, no pensaba alterarla, tal vez un par de minutos de sueño la ayudarían y si después quisiera irse a su casa la llevaría, no importaba que al otro día llegara tarde a su programa, total nunca llegaba a tiempo y ya verían como solucionar su ausencia.

Al llegar al departamento, Serena seguía sumida en el asiento de copiloto completamente dormida, así que Darien bajo del auto se dirigió a la puerta del edificio y llamo al guardia.

Este se acercó a él y le pidió que si era tan amable de ayudarlo a cerrar el auto mientras bajaba a su acompañante, Darien le dio las llaves y abrió la puerta del copiloto, tomo el brazo de Serena y se lo paso por el cuello, metió su brazo por el respaldo tomándola de la espalda y el otro por las piernas, la chica se movió ligeramente pero no se despertó, al tenerla afianzada en los brazos la levanto, el guardia tomo el bolso de la chica y Darien le indico que se lo pusiera en el regazo de Serena junto con su brazo que colgaba, el guardia cerro el auto y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada del edificio, abrió la puerta para que Darien pasara con la rubia en brazos, el guardia pidió el elevador , mientras esperaban le indico a Darien que el chico que habia indicado habia pasado por los papeles poco después de su partida, el moreno agradeció la ayuda y el servicio, se introdujo al elevador, pico con la mano que sostenía la espalda de Serena el piso necesitado y vio como se cerraba la puerta, comenzaba a cansarse y a pesar de que la chica no pesaba demasiado , no estaba acostumbrado a tale ejercicio, pensó que después de ese día sin duda tendría que acudir al gimnasio a ejercitar los brazos por si el suceso volvía a ocurrir, Serena al parecer empezaba a tener frio y se movió algo bruscamente y Darien perdió un poco el equilibrio y trastabillo hasta toparse de espaldas con la pared de cristal del elevador, esto hizo que la rubia despertara un poco.

— Otra vez estoy soñando — balbuceo para sí Serena, Darien solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, la rubia entrecerró un poco los ojos al ver una luz un poco mas fuerte al abrirse las puertas del elevador, ya que el pasillo que servía de vestíbulo para el departamento de Darien estaba muy bien iluminado, se tapo con el brazo que no sujetaba el cuello de Darien los ojos, tratando de que la luz no la deslumbrara

— Perdona pero tendré que bajarte si pretendemos entrar— le indico a la rubia — ¿Podrás sostenerte? — le pregunto al tiempo que intentaba ponerla de pie pero esta se aferro a su cuello e hizo que se detuviera en su intento de bajarla

— Si pero en mis sueños siempre que me cargas me das un beso — al oír estas palabras Darien pareció ruborizarse sonrió un poco pero no opuso objeción.

Acerco su rostro al de la chica lentamente, pero está en un segundo lo sostuvo con ambas manos, esta vez no fue como las anteriores, al parecer el alcohol que corría por las venas de Serena le habia dado el arrojo suficiente para profundizar el contacto, Darien abrió intempestivamente los ojos cuando sintió la lengua de Serena recorrer su boca, no fue de forma invasiva, de hecho lo hacía lentamente , tampoco era algo que lo molestara solo que lo tomo por sorpresa, ante dicho acto él se recargo en la pared en un costado resistiendo todo el peso de Serena en sus brazos, mientras esta se aferraba a su cuello con ambas manos y recorría su nuca haciendo que este empezará a experimentar calosfríos en la piel, el beso empezó a cobrar más intensidad cuando él empezó a trabajarlo al mismo ritmo que ella, sus cabezas parecían coordinarse, fue soltando paulatinamente el cuerpo de la chica hasta quedar justo enfrente de el sin dejar de besarla, ahora el también experimentaba el mismo deseo que segundos antes ella le habia demostrado, pero en algún momento aquello tenía que terminar para dar paso a la respiración de ambos, así que ella fue la que suavemente sin abrir los ojos alejo un poco su cabeza separando los labios y soltando el cuello de Darien quien aunque ya enderezada la sostenía por la cintura sin dejarla caer del todo, ella tomo sus hombros, al fin pudo respirar y abrir un poco los ojos para encontrarse a un chico que aún mantenía los suyos cerrados y pegaba su frente a la de ella, ambos respiraban con dificultad pero el aun se negaba a alejarla del todo, al abrir los ojos la vio como en toda la noche no habia podido apreciarla, un brillo especial en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa que le detuvo dos segundos el corazón e hicieron que este no pudiera más que volver a tomarla por la cintura y clavarle los labios nuevamente en los suyos, pero esta vez más lenta y cariñosamente, después ambos se recobraron.

—¡ _Wow_ ¡,es el mejor sueño que he tenido —soltaba la expresión Serena al tiempo que se separaba de Darien quien buscaba sus llaves en el interior de su chaqueta, pero tuvo que detener la búsqueda al ver como la chica perdía el equilibrio y lograr sostenerla en el aire para que no cayera

— ¿Estás bien? — la miraba divertido, en realidad no es que estuviera completamente ebria era obvio que lo suyo no era tomar, pegando su cuerpo a su cintura que sostenía con una mano, mientras ella manoteaba en el aire, siguió buscando las llaves

— Si si, solo que… creo que este sueño se está tornando extraño, siento mucho mareo— le decía ella mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho

— Puedes sostenerte en mi espalda mientras busco las llaves— le pedía Darien pero Serena parecía no darse cuenta en donde estaba

— ¡Ah si! las llaves yo las traigo en mi bolso, donde quedo esa cosa chiquita — comenzó a girarse y buscar al tiempo que se tambaleaba, pero al fin Darien habia dado con las llaves y habia visualizado el bolso de la rubia que tenía en sus pies. La detuvo nuevamente rodeándola con el brazo por la cintura y la acerco aun mas a el, se inclino para recoger el bolso y se lo entego a la dueña, quien le esbozaba una sonrisa, mientras el trataba de maniobrar con la mano que tenia libre para abrir el cerrojo, ya que el no era surdo le costó más trabajo poder hacerlo, pero lo logro, mientras sentía como en su brazo derecho la rubia se iba haciendo hacia atrás, justo a tiempo pudo girar la llave por que la chica se le iba del brazo, la sostuvo por las piernas y levanto todo su cuerpo en el aire

— Uops, — comenzó a reírse ella al sentir como la levanto rápidamente en el aire, mientras el la la introducía, cerró la puerta con el pie y la tendió lentamente en el sofá que tenía casi de frente. Ella se recostó en el sillón mientras se tomaba con las manos ambos brazos desnudos tratando de sentir calor

— Puedes esperarme dos segundos en lo que busco algo para que no tengas frio — le pidió Darien pero cuando se dio la vuelta ella sostuvo su mano

— No, no puedes irte, en mis sueños nunca te vas — cada que Darien escuchaba que el era el protagonista de los sueños de Serena solo movía la cabeza, sonreía y parecía que el chantaje surtía siempre efecto en el, se quito la chaqueta y la arropo con ella.

—Entonces te llevare conmigo para que escojas algo para dormir — dicho esto la tomo nuevamente en brazos y la dirigió al cuarto, cuando escucho los ladridos del labrador, así que como pudo y haciendo malabares que parecían enormemente divertir a Serena abrió la puerta del patio de servicio y el animal entro lentamente detrás de el siguiéndole el paso, sin dejar de olerlo

— No te burles, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no soltarte y que Chibi te coma a besos—, le indico a Serena que miraba hacia abajo y veía como el perro trataba de alcanzarla con la punta de la nariz

— No por favor no me sueltes, la bestia me come, Superman nunca suelta a Lisa — cuando Serena dijo esto, Darien soltó una carcajada, ella lo miraba con el seño fruncido

— Luisa, se llama Luisa — le indico ante la falacia que acababa de cometer Serena con su comentario, pero esta pareció no entender

—¿ No se llamaba Chibi?, bueno está bien en mi sueño puede llamarse Luisa — Darien siguió riéndose y ya no intento corregir a Serena.

Se encamino a su habitación que por surte estaba abierta y la sentó en la orilla de la cama de frente al vestidor que se encontraba del lado derecho del cuarto, pero Serena se le aferro al cuello al ver que Chibi se acercaba a ella

— Tranquila, no te va a hacer nada, tiene más sueño que tu — Serena soltó lentamente a Darien sin dejar de ver al perro que solo le dedico dos segundos y se salió del cuarto, el prendió una luz pequeña que tenia en el tocador y cerro la puerta al ver salir al animal, Serena se dejo caer en la cama, mientras Darien se dirigió al vestidor a buscaba entre sus cosas, saco un pantalón de cuadros que parecía ser de franela y una camiseta blanca, cuando salió casi se le cae la mandíbula, Serena batallaba con sus pantalones, tratando de quitárselos, ya que la blusa simplemente ya no la traía puesta.

El no supo si acercarse a ella o dejarla que sufriera sola, porque al parecer no se habia quitado los zapatos y no podía zafarse el pantalón. Ella volteo a ver a la figura estática que se encontraba parada casi frente a ella

— Puedes ayudarme — le pidió ella al tiempo que se volvía a dejar caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos, el se acerco lenta y tímidamente dejo la ropa de dormir al lado de ella, vio directamente lo que en la tarde solo habia podido ver de reojo, el brasier negro de Serena que al parecer hacia conjunto con los calzoncillos lisos del mismo tono, solo miro por unos segundos y se concentro en quitarle los zapatos y deslizarle lentamente el pantalón, rápidamente doblo la ropa y se volteo hacia donde habia una silla cerca de la ventana para dejar la ropa de ella, cuando se giro a verla, ella ya se habia levantado y se dirigía a la puerta del vestidor se sostenía del marco mientras buscaba la perilla.

—¿Qué haces?, la ropa está en la cama — le decía Darien nervioso, al verla semi desnuda y con el cabello un poco alborotado

— Voy por agua — le decía y al ver que esta al fin habia logrado localizar la perilla corrió a sostenerla quedado su cuerpo pegado al de ella, esta levanto la cabeza para mirarlo amenazante

— Yo voy por ella en lo que tú te vistes, porque la bestia esta allá afuera y si pisas su escondite secreto entonces puede que se le olvide el sueño— al oír esto Serena soltó la perilla y se incorporo de un salto, dio media vuelta y se volvió a sentar en la cama. El sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua y por si las dudas también se llevo la jarra.

Al introducirse al interior de la habitación pudo ver a Serena echa un ovillo recostada en la cama que parecía haber sufrido una revolución y la ropa de dormir tirada en el piso.

Dejo la jarra del agua en el tocador, levanto la pequeña bolsa que se encontraba tirada en el piso y la puso junto a las demás cosas de Serena se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado extendiéndole el vaso de agua, ella se incorporo, su cabellera rubia le cubría la cara, la hizo a un lado y le brindo una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Darien mientras se tomaba el contenido del vaso rápidamente.

— Bueno aquí te dejo la ropa y yo me voy a dormir a la sala, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme— le indico Darien mirándola a los ojos, esta expreso una mueca al oírlo decir eso

— ósea que en este sueño voy a estar sola — el sonrió al oírla nuevamente hablar del sueño— aunque sea un beso de buenas noches — le dijo con una sonrisa y nuevamente surtió efecto el chantaje, ella se acerco al el y se hinco en sobre la cama y lo abrazo pro el cuello el no sabía si tomar su cintura desnuda pero al sentir el contacto con sus labios se le olvido la desnudes, la tomo lentamente y empezó a caer con ella en la cama, el beso paso de ser tierno a un poco más apasionado, el estaba sobre ella y ella jugaba con sus manos sobre su nuca y su espalda, al hacer esto se giro rápidamente para quedar sobre del pero en el movimiento brusco sintió un fuerte mareo y se separo de el rápidamente hincándose sobre la cama nuevamente y llevándose las manos a la boca, el se trato de incorporar pero como ella se recargo en el para levantarse rápidamente de la cama lo volvió a tirar sobre esta

Ella se levanto y miro las tres puertas que tenia de frente, mientras seguía tapándose la boca, miraba desesperada hacia las puertas, el entendió que le sucedía

— La de la derecha — le indico con la mano y ella corrió hacia donde le habia dicho y hay estaba su propósito el escusado se hinco rápidamente y sin más saco todo lo que traía en el estomago

El se incorporo rápidamente de la cama y fue hacia el baño para ver si se encontraba bien, pero al ver la escena se alejo con un gesto de asco hacia afuera se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta hasta que ella saliera, oyo como jalaba el escusado y se incorporaba, se metió para tenderle una toalla mientras ella, mojaba su rostro y se llevaba algo de agua que salía del lavabo a la boca para enjuagarse, lo miro de reojo para encontrarse con unos ojos color azul zafiro que la miraban detenidamente.

— Esto nunca pasa, te lo juro, — el sonrió al oír el comentario abrió la puertita que se encontraba debajo del lavabo en un pequeño mueble y saco un cepillo de dientes nuevo, se lo extendió, ella comprendió y lo tomo, mientras el volvía al cuarto y se dirigió al vestidor para cambiarse se coloco un pantalón parecido al que le habia dejado a Serena y una camiseta azul, al salir ella ya se encontraba metida en la cama con la camiseta blanca puesta, aunque el pantalón seguía en la cama, ella noto que el dirigía la mirada hacia la prenda y contesto la interrogante

— Es que creo que no me queda

— Esta bien, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, que descanses — se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios

— Porfavorsito, no te vayas hasta que me despierte ¿si? — al ver la mirada suplicante de ella, el recorrió la cama para situarse del otro lado y se recostó al lado de ella, mientras ella se acercaba a él , no soporto tenerla tan cerca y no abrazarla, en dos segundos Serena callo dormida, mientras el contemplaba su rostro y le separaba pequeños mechones de cabello de su cara, el cansancio también estaba haciendo efecto en él, no supo ni en qué momento pero también callo dormido de frente a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Si sé que me tarde demasiado en publicar el capitulo y también se que corro el riesgo de que me linchen, pero aquí sigo, estúpidamente decidí tomar un trabajo de "medio tiempo" y me quito tiempo para escribir, pero no se desesperen que prometo terminar, aunque no lo crean aun me queda historia por contar, esto se va a poner más divertido , así que nos leemos pronto,! hay! Ya se me estaba olvidando, la canción es de Peter Gabriel y por si no lo notaron se llama In your Eyes, cuídense mucho AAAAAAAAAAAAdios.<strong>

**PD Gracias a todas las que se toman dos segundos y me escriben un review, no saben cómo me animan y me hacen reír, imagino cada anécdotas que ponen, yo tomo ideas de todo lo que veo, escucho y leo, así que quien sabe, tal vez la próxima vez se vean reflejadas en una parte de la historia. ****¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯.**


	10. Capitulo 9 CONCIENCIA

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 – CONCIENCIA<strong>

Sonaba una música en la habitación, Serena la oía muy a lo lejos, pero aun así le lastimaba el sonido a su punzante cabeza, deslizo el brazo derecho sobre las cobijas para tratar de localizar al objeto dueño de aquel sonido, trato de buscar en vano un buro que no estaba, pero encontró algo que no se esperaba, tentó suavemente, se sentía como una persona, se sobre salto al sentir que se movía, abrió lentamente los ojos pero una luz en el fondo de la habitación se lo impidió, a pesar de que era muy tenue le taladraba la cabeza, permaneció con los ojos cerrados tomándose las sienes y sobándoselas lentamente, se incorporó lentamente y salió de la cama, al parecer había dormido del lado izquierdo cosa que era muy extraño ya que ella siempre dormía del lado contrario, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, trato a tientas de encontrar algo conocido pero se dio de frente con una ventana tapada por algo que parecían persianas, las abrió solo un poco pero la luz del sol le lastimo de tal manera que soltó un alarido de dolor al tiempo que se tiraba hacia atrás, topándose con el filo de la cama y cayendo sentada sobre de ella.

— Buenos días, que forma son estas de despertar a la gente — Serena oyó a su espalda una voz conocida, pensó que tal vez el radio se había prendido y que si estaba en su casa, pero aquel pensamiento se le borro cuando escucho— Serena, ¿cómo te sientes?

De inmediato abrió los ojos, ahora la cabeza no solo le punzaba si no que le daba vueltas, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y no pudo articular palabra, se giro lentamente para ver si realmente la persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz estaba presente en cuerpo.

— _¡Ah!— _la chica volvió a gritar pero ahora de sorpresa y de inmediato se tapo la boca con las manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente por que aquello hizo que de nuevo le punzara fuertemente la cabeza.

— Serena por dios, ¿estás bien? — Darien se había levantado y ya estaba sentado al lado de ella, la abrazo moviéndola, para tratar de que reaccionara.

La chica abrió los ojos pero no retiro las manos de su boca, quería gritar como loca, pero eso le ocasionaría muerte cerebral, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y luego recapacito y negó. Darien se empezó a reír y le retiro lentamente las manos de la boca.

— Mejor contéstame, antes de que piense que te va a girar la cabeza como Linda Blair, porque lo del vomito ya lo hiciste— él se comenzó a reír un poco más fuerte y Serena se inclino hacia adelante poniéndose las manos nuevamente en el costado de la cabeza.

— Creo que ya estoy alucinando — se dijo así misma, pero volvió a girar su mirada hacia el chico que seguía a su lado sujetándola para cerciorarse de que su "alucinación" seguía ahí y no se hubiera desvanecido, después de cerciorado el asunto empezó a girar la mirada a todos lados buscando algo conocido pero de momento no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí y menos por que había despertado al lado de Darien.

—Quieres que te traiga algo — le pregunto Darien

— Si, agua por favor

— Creo que traeré algo mejor que eso — él se levanto y Serena noto que traía algo parecido a una pijama, volteo a mirarse a sí misma y solo noto la camiseta que le cubría un poco.

Al ver salir del cuarto al chico Serena se incorporo lo más rápido que su cabeza se lo permitió, empezó a buscar sus cosas, volvió a sonar el teléfono lo que hizo que las ubicara rápidamente. Acudió a la silla que se encontraba al lado del único punto de luz del cuarto. Trato de enfocar el numero y se dio cuenta que era Mina pero en cuanto vio la hora y la fecha , volvió a gritar, dos segundos después Darien entraba rápidamente al cuarto con una charola.

— ¿Que sucede? — le pregunto desconcertado, mientras veía con gracia como Serena tomaba todas sus cosas con las manos y volteaba para todos lados como buscando algo.

— Creo que tengo que irme, tengo que irme ya — le contestaba nerviosa, el dejo la charola y su contenido en la mesita donde se encontraba la lámpara, le quito las cosas de la mano volviéndolas a poner en la silla y después la tomo del brazo para dirigirla a la cama y hacer que se sentara.

— Pero antes de que decidas salir corriendo, necesitas curarte esa resaca — le decía al tiempo que veía como Serena se sobaba nuevamente las sienes.

— ¿Dime que no me comporte de forma inapropiada? — le pregunto temerosa de su respuesta, el la miro y le sonrió, pero no le contesto la pregunta.

— Qué prefieres, ¿antiácido o refresco de cebada? — le pregunto Darién señalando la bandeja, desconcertada Serena volvió la mirada a la charola y vio un vaso con un contenido transparente burbujeante y una cerveza.

— Creo que prefiero el antiácido — él se levanto de su lado y fue a servir el contenido de un sobrecito en la bebida transparente.

— Toma y tómatelo lentamente — le pedía Darién a Serena al tiempo que veía como esta se lo tomaba de un jalón y cuando termino sintió como el gas se regresaba de su interior, trato de taparse rápidamente la boca pero el eructó ya había salido.

—Lo siento — le decía apenada a un Darien que se partía de la risa.

— Creo que te he visto hacer cosas peores en el transcurso de las horas anteriores — le dijo sin dejar de reírse.

Serena palideció, aun no recordaba que había pasado pero esperaba que no fuera tan desagradable como sonaba, aun así trato de desmentirlo.

— No, No es cierto — le recrimino algo dudosa, mientras abría la boca al sentir una punzada en la cabeza que no la dejo debatir aquello.

— ¿A no?, quedarte dormida en mi auto, hacer que te cargara por qué no podías mantenerte de pie, vomitar en mi baño y encima de toda mi hospitalidad, tratar de seducirme — este le señalo con el dedo la ropa que traía, Serena cerro la boca de un golpe y empezó a jalarse la camiseta tratando de cubrir sus piernas desnudas y a ponerse roja como granada.

— Yo…yo… lo siento, no quise… no quise hacer todo eso — le contestaba nerviosa, Darien al notar que no le había hecho gracias su comentario si no que al contrario. la trato de tranquilizar, volvió a sentarse al lado de ella.

— Era broma, bueno si hiciste todo eso pero no me molesto — le decía con una mirada que a la rubia en vez de tranquilarla la ponían aun mas nerviosa.

— Perdón, en verdad es que no me acuerdo — le decía una Serena angustiada mientras apretaba fuerte las manos en su cabeza

— Tranquila, no paso absolutamente nada por lo que debas sufrir

— ¿En serio? — le contesto Serena entre sorprendida y triste, cosa que a Darien le saco una sonrisa

— Por qué no te das un baño y si te apuras tal vez no te corran el primer día de tu asenso

Serena hizo una expresión de asombro, era verdad, era lunes y Diamante debía de estar hecho una furia, el teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez no era ninguna de sus amigas, era su jefe, pensó en si contestar o no, pero debido a que ya pasaba de las 11 decidió mejor explicarse hasta llegar a la oficina.

Mientras se duchaba pensó en lo que le había dicho Darien y los recuerdos le empezaron a llegar, ahora se encontraba mas apenada aun, sabía que si miraba al chico a la cara no podría evitar ponerse roja, se apresuro pero entre las prisas su bolsa se le cayó tirando todo su contenido, recogió rápidamente todo pero un pequeño camafeo musical en forma de estrella se había escondido debajo de la cama, así que no noto que le faltaba, salió rápidamente del cuarto pero se paró en seco al ver al labrador que se levanto rápidamente al notar la presencia de Serena, al notar esto Darien tranquilizo al animal con un gesto con la mano, Chibi volvió a su lugar y solo se limito a mirar a Serena, por si las dudas esta opto por el camino largo hacia la salida.

— ¿Perdón pero a donde crees que vas? — la miraba desconcertado Darien.

— Lo siento, ya te he dado muchos problemas — Serena sonreía al tiempo que no perdía de vista al labrador

— Ven aquí, siéntate, come algo y ahorita nos vamos

A Serena no le quedo más remedio que obedecer, tomo asiento lo más lejos que pudo de Chibi mientras Darien le tendió un plato de fruta, ella solo le agradeció con una sonrisa y comió rápidamente, no hablaron durante los breves minutos que duro el desayuno, pero Serena creyó que después de tener algo en el estomago era el momento preciso para disculparse apropiadamente, así que después del golpe de glucosa decidió hablar.

— Lamento haber sido un fastidio, nunca bebo tanto, nunca bebo de hecho, no sé que me paso y el por qué de repente me dio tanta sed, no tenias que hacer todo esto, solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy, muy apenada

— No tienes por qué dar tanta explicación, me siento como sacerdote en confesionario, no te preocupes a todos nos pasa.

—Pues no a mi… casi no, — el la miro como advirtiéndole que estaba a punto de mentir — bueno como sea, no espero que te quedes con la mejor impresión de mi.

— Pues haces un mal esfuerzo por que en verdad me has dejado muy impresionado.

Serena hizo una mueca, no entendiendo si era un cumplido o una ofensa, pero para esas alturas el tiempo apremiaba, así que se limito a sonreír y terminar rápidamente con su desayuno.

Él le dio una botella de agua, un suéter cerrado color gris cuello V, ella lo tomo sin entender pero no replico, después el saco de una gaveta que se encontraba en un mueble cerca de la barra, un estuche que también le dio, esta lo abrió y vio unos lentes obscuros, entendió claramente el mensaje y se los coloco.

Bajaron a la recepción, donde el guardia seguía con la vista a Serena la cual se limito a seguir a Darien y no mirarlo, sabría dios que estuviera pensando ese sujeto de ella y en qué condiciones la habría visto un día antes, no quería imaginarlo. Darien la condujo hasta su auto y esta hizo gesto de descontento.

— Creo que ya han sido demasiadas molestias por una sola noche, será mejor que tome un taxi y te deje que continúes con tu vida…

— ¿Perdón pero acaso me he quejado?, creo que no

— Pero es que no tienes que hacer esto… — le decía Serena, cuando él la sujeto del brazo y la dirigió hasta su auto, le abrió la puerta del copiloto, ella lo miro y lo vio tan irresistible que no siguió objetando y se subió.

Después de indicarle el camino Serena se limito a ver hacia la ventana, no sabía que debía decirle se sentía realmente apenada. Al notarla tan acongojada el rompió el silencio.

— Basta Serena creo que estas exagerando, no fue tan malo y fue una buena forma de conocernos más — la miro con una sonrisa

— No tienes por qué ser más atento, así me siento peor.

— Pues tienes que acostumbrarte a esto, porque no voy a dejar de ser así — le decía a una Serena que se encontraba sorprendida, aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón le saltara, ¿acaso después de todo esto, el quería volver a verla?, sin duda el estaba loco o ella seguía dormida.

— ¿Debí de ser una pesadilla? — dijo aquello con pesar, le decía al tiempo que jugaba con la botella de agua en sus manos, estaba dispuesta a seguir disculpándose pero Darien mermo sus intensiones con su contestación.

— Pues si yo era tu sueño, si seguro tus eres como mi pesadilla — lo dijo de forma divertida, haciendo que Serena sonriera y desviara la mirada para no notara la pena que se la salía por los ojos.

Darien llego al edificio donde trabajaba Serena y se bajo a abrirle la puerta rápidamente, ella simplemente dirigía instintivamente la mirada al piso, se sentía demasiado apenada.

— Por si se me olvida mencionarlo, la pase muy bien, me divertí mucho, estoy muy apenada por lo de después y… gracias por todo — le dijo algo nerviosa, no sabía si todo lo que él le había dicho solo era de cortesía y tal vez después de que se alejara de aquel lugar no volvería a verlo.

— Por si se me olvida mencionarlo, es la noche más divertida que tengo desde hace muchas y espero que se repita — Serena abrió un poco los ojos lo que hizo que Darien corrigiera sus palabras — aunque en la próxima prometo alejarte de el alcohol lo mas que pueda.

Los dos sonrieron y ella se acerco a besar su mejilla para despedirse, pero él no interpreto el gesto de la misma manera, al tenerla cerca la tomo por la cabeza y le planto un beso tierno en los labios. Aquello estremeció a Serena y ahora entendió porque si necesitaba el suéter, ya que sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió casi todo el cuerpo, al separarse no pudo articular palabra.

—Nos veremos pronto y si no.. pues no —el hizo un leve gesto con los hombros y sonrió introduciéndose al auto nuevamente, Serena se rio abiertamente como tonta, aquellas palabras era con las que despedía su programa todos los días, no podía creer que esta vez la única audiencia que tenia era ella, se despidió con la mano y se encamino a enfrentar su cotidianidad, de vuelta a la realidad.

Seguía como zombi, no podía creer todo lo de la mañana y menos lo de la noche anterior, aunque la cabeza ya no le punzaba tanto, los lentes que le había prestado Darién le había ayudado bastante, sin duda lo tendría que volver a ver para devolvérselos al igual que el suéter, que se coloco por que los escalofríos seguían, de pronto pensó en la agenda, también tendría que devolvérsela ya había hecho demasiadas cosas mal en esta posible relación. Al entrar a la recepción de la oficina Amy corrió a recibirla con un abrazo.

— No exageres Amy, estoy bien.

—Te prohíbo estrictamente que nos vuelvas a hacer esto, ni siquiera una llamada para saber si aun vivías —le decía la peli azul con un tono agudo a lo que Serena levantaba la ceja.

— Pero para fortuna de pocos aun sigo viva — ironizo su respuesta Serena, cuando veía a Mina dirigirse a ambas.

— _¡Vaya!_, ¿está muy fuerte el sol, o estuvo muy dura la noche? — Le decía entre risas Mina, mientras se quitaba las gafas Serena lentamente — _¡Wow!_, sin duda fue la noche y si no es demasiada indiscreción en ¿donde estuviste?, porque ¿Domingo?, ¿después de conocer a tu adorado "Positivo" y ni una llamada a ninguna para saber que paso?, eso fue muy raro, a menos….

Mina abrió grande los ojos al ver la risa delatadora de Serena, Amy la miraba también sorprendida.

— ¿Hiciste cosas sucias? — le pregunto Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa

— No, claro que no — le contesto enojada Serena

— No sin duda no, estarías más feliz — le decía Mina con un gesto de desagrado

— ¿Estuviste con Darien Chiba? — le decía la peli azul y al ver la mirada que le daba Serena y su amplia sonrisa entendió que le había atinado.

— Estuviste con… ¿Y tu como sabes? — Mina estaba a punto de soltarle mil preguntas a Serena pero prefirió primero arremeter contra Amy

— Pues es más que obvio, la sonrisa, el hecho de que se moleste por lo que sabemos que no hizo pero si quería hacer y también el que dicho sujeto tampoco se presentara a trabajar — Explicaba atinadamente Amy atando cabos

—_ ¡Que rápida Serena!, _tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo, esto nos lo vas a tener que contar con lujo de detalle… — le decía la entrometida de Mina

— Oigan, tengo que reportarme con Diamante… — les explicaba Serena, pero al ver que las dos chicas no cederían el paso tan fácilmente tuvo que retroceder la ofensiva — está bien, se los contare en cuanto pueda pero ahora déjenme entrar

Las hacia a un lado para toparse de frente con el chico de sistemas.

— ¿Que nos vas a contar?, el por qué traes esas ojeras.

Al oír este comentario de Seiya, Serena en automático se coloco nuevamente las gafas y le dio un golpe en el brazo al moreno que se quejo y comenzó a sobarse la parte agredida.

— Y ahora, ¿a esta que le pasa? — pregunto desconcertado

— Lo que _NO_ le paso es lo que le pasa — le contesto Mina al tiempo que se introducía al pasillo dejando al pobre chico mas confundido, miro a Amy tratando de encontrar respuesta a su interrogante pero esta solo se limito a alzarse de hombros y regresar a su asiento detrás del mostrador.

— _¡mujeres!,_ quien quiera tratar de entenderlas esta demente.

Serena se paso la tarde casi sin lograr que su jefe se despegara de ella, y así transcurrió casi el resto de la semana, las cosas habían cambiado para ella en su cabeza, aunque no del todo en la vida real, Darien no la había tratado de contactar, ya era casi fin de semana y no sabía nada de él y no se atrevía a llamarlo, no sabría que decirle, la pena no la dejaba pensar.

El viernes como de costumbre eran los días más tranquilos y como los pendientes más importantes ya los había entregado estaba muy despejada, hasta que un mensaje inbox en twitter la saco de ese estado.

_"te aconsejo que hoy pongas atención a la canción de las 12"_

Inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y marco a la extensión de Mina.

— _¡Mayday, Mayday!,_ las necesito, te veo en la recepción — le dijo Serena sin tiempo a que la chica le contestara, Mina se quedo mirando el auricular, lo colgó y salió corriendo a donde indico Serena

— ¿Que paso? — llego preguntándoles Serena y a Amy que se encontraban atentas a algo que ella no entendía

— Darien le mando un mensaje a Serena, que pusiera atención a la canción de las 12 — le explicaba Amy a Mina porque Serena se encontraba muy nerviosa para contestar, tanto que sus uñas sufrían.

Empezaron a oír la voz de Darien que daba las frases del día

— _Oigan esta frase "Aquel que no ama por miedo al fracaso es como aquel que se suicida por miedo a morir" (_se oía la muchedumbre de fondo que decía_ ¡oooooooh!), "El primer beso no se da con la boca si no con los ojos" (¡iiiiiiiiiu!), "Un beso legal, nunca vale tanto como un beso robado (¡ooooh!) "No te pierdas porque nunca sabes quién te pueda encontrar" (woooooaw), y esto lo canta Genesis y es una delicia de canción_

Se comenzó a escuchar una música ochentera y la voz de Phille Collins, a cada palabra cantada a Serena se le aceleraba el corazón, mientras Amy y Mina la miraban con una gran sonrisa.

_She has a built in ability to__ take everything she sees (Ella tiene una habilidad especial para conseguir todo lo que quiere)_

_And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her (Y parece__ que me estoy callendo, callendo por ella)_

_She seems to have an invisible touch yeah (Ella parece tener un toque invisible)_

_She reaches in grabs right hold of your heart (Ella te alcanza y te atrapa fuertemente el corazón)_

A Serena le latía el Corazón a mil por hora, desde el día que había conocido a Darien no se había sentido tan feliz

_I don't really know her, I only know her name (No la conozco tan solo se su nombre)_

_But she crawls under your skin you're never quite the same (Cuando se mete dentro de ti nunca volverás a ser el mismo)_

Las tres empezaron a reír como poseídas, Mina daba saltitos y Amy abrazaba a Serena

— Tengo que decirle la verdad — comenzó a decir Serena, de pronto su conciencia parecía haber despertado

— ¡Hay! ¿Tienes que pensar en eso ahorita?, mejor márcale y agradécele — le contesto Mina molesta y como si le diera una orden.

— No en verdad, el está siendo lo más sincero que puede y yo me siento fatal, no soy lo que él piensa — les contestaba una Serena visiblemente angustiada.

— Esta bien, díselo así como el te lo dijo — le contestaba Mina, pero ni Serena ni Amy entendieron lo que trato de decir, Mina puso los ojos en blanco — pídele una canción

— ¿Pero cuál? — le pregunto Amy

— La de… ¡ah ya se! — dio un salto Mina por que al parecer había encontrado la canción perfecta para Serena y Amy le ofreció a esta uno de los auriculares que tenía enfrente pero Serena se negó con la mano.

— Mejor se lo escribo por twitter, porque me da pena hablarle — les dijo Serena, Amy le ofreció su computadora y lo siguiente que hizo fue decirle a Mina que escribiera el nombre de la canción para pedírsela a Darien, cuando vio lo que escribía su rubia amiga se arrepintió de haberla dejado que ella lo decidiera sin antes decirle, pero era demasiado tarde, Mina ya le había enviado el mensaje

— ¿Bitch? No se te ocurrió una mejor — le recrimino Amy a Mina

— Pues a mi parecer esa es el preludio perfecto para una confesión — les contesto Mina tratando de justificarse

Las tres chicas se quedaron en espera de la contestación de Darien, pero no llego por vía Twitter si no por el radio

— Me _están pidiendo una canción que me llamo mucho la atención así que aquí va_ — oyeron decir a Darien

Se escucho la música algo oscura pero la letra era lo que importaba, Serena puso sus sentidos en ella, con su corazón latiendo nuevamente

_You're so good to me. (Eres tan bueno conmigo)  
>I know but I can't change(Lo se pero no puedo cambiar)<br>Tried to tell you(Intente decirtelo)  
>But you look at me like maybe(Pero me miras como si quiza)<br>I'm an angel underneath(En el fondo fuera un angel)  
>Innocent and sweet (Inocente y dulce)<em>

Serena comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa cuando empezó el coro

_Im a bitch, I'm a lover (Soy una perra, una amante,)_

Serena quería matar a Mina, como la había dejado pedir esa canción, ahora qué pensaría Darien de ella.

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint(una pecadora, una santa)  
>I do not feel ashamed (No me avergüenzo de ello)<br>I'm your hell, I'm your dream(Soy tu infierno, soy tu sueño)  
>I'm nothing in between (soy la nada en medio de los dos)<br>You know you wouldn't want it any other way (Sabes que no lo querrías si fuera de otra manera)_

— ¿En que estabas pensando en pedir esa canción? — le recrimino Serena a Mina

— pues igual y así no le cae tan de sorpresa el hecho de que estás loca

— Ahora no lo voy a poder ver nunca — se tapaba la cara con las manos Serena, cuando termino la canción se volvió a oír a Darien

— Pues bien muchedumbre, así es, uno no es un ángel siempre, pero pues ni modo, (se oía de fondo algunas risas) así que con esta canción que sigue nos despedimos y también va dedicada a la misma persona que nos propuso la anterior, esto es de Ronan Keating

Amy miro a Serena, que levanto sorpresivamente la cara y miro a sus amigas, empezó a sentir un poco de miedo, pero se relajo cuando empezó a oír los acordes lentos de la música.

_It's amazing how you, can speak right to my heart.(Es asombroso como le sabes hablar a mi corazón)_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark (Sin decir una palabra puedes iluminar la oscuridad )_

_Try as I may I could never explain (Por mucho que lo intente, nunca podría explicar)_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing (lo que oigo cuando no dices nada)_

— Ya ven, entendió el mensaje — les dijo Mina y se cruzo de brazos indignada

Serena no podía creer lo que dos simples canciones le hacían sentir, o más bien lo que un descuido había ocasionado, aun así no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por tener esa agenda en su poder, en este tiempo de no saber de el había pensado que lo más correcto era confesarle todo, aunque su opinión cambio después de esa tarde, ahora tendría que pensar más en devolverla sin que se enterara, ahora lo sabía, no podía arruinar lo ya había ganado y la mejor forma era devolverla de la misma manera como la había tomado.

Darien la contacto en los día siguientes, hablaban casi todos los días y se vieron unas cuantas veces, un día la llevo a cenar, ella creyó justo devolverle sus cosas excepto la agenda claro, ya había hablado con las chicas y aunque la mayoría coincidió con que no debía decirle nada a Darién, el plan de Serena no les había gustado nada, su conciencia debía de estar muy retorcida, pero aun así decidieron apoyarla, ese día de la cena Serena le saco varios datos a Darién que necesitaba, él le había dicho que de vez en cuando lo invitaban a dar conferencias a diferentes zonas de Japón, como la vez después de lo sucedido en su cada que no supo de el durante una semana y por eso no había podido llamarla para saber cómo se encontraba, aunque ella le agradeció el no comunicarse tan rápido, así había podido superar el bochorno, llego un momento en la noche que dejo al lado su plan de investigación por que la conversación se volcó en lo que ella se preguntaba casi todo el tiempo después de aquel día, y ahora ¿qué pasaba entre ellos?

— No sé qué pensar exactamente, estoy tratando de asimilar todo — le decía a Serena que no lograba formar frases en su mente, estaba muy nerviosa

— También ha sido rápido para mi, creo que no había tenido "citas" en mucho tiempo, me olvide hasta de cómo comportarme correctamente

— Ya tienes que olvidarte de eso, dicen que las primeras citas nunca son buenas, y tú simplemente no quisiste faltar a la regla

— Gracias, por tratar de justificarme

— Serena creo que debería decirte que no salgo con nadie y que no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo, pero tampoco quiero ocasionarte algún problema si tú tienes algún tipo de relación…

— No, yo no salgo con nadie, bueno con mi gato pero ya veremos cómo arreglar eso

El comenzó a reírse, en definitiva ella sabía cómo volver los momentos tensos en una sonrisa

— Si lo dices por Chibi, no es muy buena con los gatos, así que tendremos que pensar en qué hacer, pero ahora me importa más que sepas que el pasado, es pasado y estoy dispuesto a vivir el ahora, ¿pero y tú?

— Perdón soy algo lenta ¿qué quisiste decir?

— Que quiero salir contigo

— Pero estamos saliendo ¿no?

— Me la vas a poner difícil ¿verdad? – la miraba entrecerrando los ojos y ella solo sonreía, la verdad quería seguir oyendo esas palabras toda la tarde.

— No dicen que ¿las cosas buenas nunca son fáciles? — él le sonrió y movió un poco la cabeza — ya entendí y yo también quiero vivir el ahora, solo espero que no se complique — Serena sabía bien porque lo decía, tal vez si le confesara todo en ese momento, el no querría volver a verla, aunque él lo tomo por otro lado.

— pues todo depende de ti y tu relación con el alcohol

— no ya termine con él, te juro no lo vuelvo a ver, es una mala influencia en mi vida…

El se acerco rápidamente a ella y tomándola por sorpresa la callo con un beso que ella le devolvió, hizo una pausa sin apartarse mucho de ella la miro a los ojos y le susurro "te creo" para después volver a besarla, ahora Serena no sabía si sentirse la chica más feliz del mudo o la más miserable por ocultarle información a su, si ahora si podía decir SU Darien.

En cuanto llego a su casa Serena telefoneo a un par de sus amigas y a las otras les envió un mensaje, esto no solo merecía una celebración, era el inicio del plan devolver la agenda y ser completamente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Trate de no demorar demasiado en este capítulo<strong>** pero como verán**** otra vez ****falle, bien dicen que q****uien a **** dos amos atiende con uno siempre queda mal, ****pasando a otro orden de i****deas, estoy súper contenta,**** emocionada,**** patidifusa y mas, por tantos reviews, el capitulo pasado creo que no dejo tan satisfecha a todas, pero tómenlo como lo que es solo entretenimiento (prometo ya acabar pronto no saben cómo me costó este cap) y no tengo nada en contra de que Haruka sea niña, solo que para efectos de mi historia lo hice niño, tampoco pretendo idealizar a los hombres y que eso influya en los estándares que puedan tener (eso me causo mucha gracia), aclarado el asunto quiero agradecer a todas las que se toman la molestia de ponerme un comentario no saben cuánto las admiro por darse tiempo de leer las babosadas de esta humilde escritora frustrada, así que nos leemos pronto**

**¡****Ha****y!**** otra vez se me estaba olvidando ponerles las canciones que utilice en este capítulo muchedumbre (jejejeje) fueron, **** Invisible touch de Genesis, Bitch de Meredith Brooks y When you say nothing at all de Ronan Keating, ojala tengan oportunidad de escucharlas se que son muy diferentes entre si pero eso es lo bueno de la música, ahora si aaaaaaaaadios ****¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯.****..**


	11. Capitulo 10 BIKINI

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 – BIKINI<strong>

Una tarde en la oficina Serena se encontraba inmersa en pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila, el tiempo había pasado y su relación con Darien iba cada día mejor, el problema es que su conciencia no la dejaba del todo disfrutar el momento, estaba tratando de pensar en cómo irle dosificando la verdad y empezaría por contarle de sus amigas, el solo conocía a un miembro del clan, a Lita, ya que Serena no se había atrevido aun a presentarle a las demás por temor a que las reconociera, en eso giraba su cabeza cuando apareció Seiya en acción.

— ¿Que hay bombón, mucho trabajo? Andas como pensante y como que solo cuando trabajas piensas — el chico se empezó a reir de su broma pero Serena se limito a brindarle una mirada de reojo y regreso la vista al monitor de la computadora.

— Hoy no estoy para bromas Seiya

— Esta bien, ya entendí, hoy quieres sacar a mi _yo_ serio, se exactamente que tienes ¿estás preocupada por que no le has dicho la verdad a "_tu marido_" acerca de la agenda?

Serena hizo gesto de pocos amigos e ignoro a Seiya, no quería hablar de ese tema con él. Así que ella le contesto un "NO" de modo tajante, pero él siguió insistiendo.

— ¿Sabías que el 90% de las mujeres que dicen no, es un si disfrazado? — Le dijo con una sonrisa que solo ocasiono que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco y lo volteara a ver de forma molesta.

— Lo que quise decir es NO quiero hablar contigo de eso.

— Pero tienes que, lo necesitas, es mas lo gritas, si no hablas con alguien te va a estallar la cabeza, ya te empieza a salir humo. — le decía Seiya al tiempo que agitaba las manos sobre la cabeza de Serena como espantando algo, la chica se irrito aun mas y no le quedo más remedio que hablar para que su amigo se estuviera quieto.

— Que quieres que te diga Seiya, ¿que no sé como confesarle a Darien que soy una fan loca, que lo siguió y que prácticamente orillo a sus amigas a hacer cosas impensables solo por conocerlo? y encima que robo su agenda, no me lo va a perdonar.

— Seguro que te perdona, el perdón no se le niega a nadie, solo que tal vez, su confianza es la que tardes en recuperar.

— Gracias ahora me siento peor.

— Lo siento bombón, pero creo que en estos momentos lo que necesitas es sinceridad, así que por el lado positivo te diré que tienes derecho a cometer errores, si él no acepta tus imperfecciones entonces no te merece, a mi parecer ni siquiera fue tan grave.

— Es que no lo conoces, el es todo recto, no miente, no engaña, no oculta.

—Tu tampoco lo conoces bombón, en un mes no se llega a conocer a nadie, por más que lo escuches todos los días.

— No tengo el valor para decirle lo que hice.

— Bombón, alguna vez leí que la valentía es pelear por lo que quieres una y otra vez, aun cuando cada vez que lo hayas intentando hayas perdido, pero hey… tú no perdiste, así que no conozco a nadie más valiente que tú en estos momentos.

Serena negó con la cabeza y se puso las manos a los costados de la misma mientras seguía escuchando a Seiya

No vale la pena luchar por alguien, si esa persona no valora tu sacrificio y seria el muy tonto si no viera que ese hecho demuestra cuanto puedes sacrificar por él.

— ¿Qué harías tu? — Después de todo lo dicho por Seiya, Serena al final se digno a pedirle su consejo

— Conservar mi felicidad mientras dure.

En ese momento Diamante salió de su oficina y le pidió a Serena que entrara, este tomo sus cosas pero antes de irse se acerco a Seiya y le beso la mejilla.

— Gracias Seiya, si necesitaba hablar con alguien y me agrado demasiado que fueras tu.

— De nada pero ahora me debes una cena y con suerte te olvides de el — Serena hizo gesto de desagrado al oír decir esto a Seiya.

— Era demasiado bueno pensar que no trataras de sacar beneficio de esto.

— Hey te hago un favor, yo soy una mejor opción, después de todo aun me gustas, que te puedo decir eres irresistible — ella sostenía una libreta en las manos y con esta golpeo el brazo de Seiya al oír esas palabras que esperaba fueran broma, el agredido solo se limito a decir ¡Auch¡ al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa.

Serena se convención en que ocultarle información a Darién era la mejor manera de conservar la tranquilidad de ambos, viviría el ahora, eso era lo que le había pedido Darien y eso sería lo que haría.

Pasaron un par de semanas mas y su "novio" la invito a pasar un fin de semana a las afueras de Japón, el motivo era simple, celebrar su cumpleaños, Serena se encontraba emocionada y aunque no pensaba decirle nada, si tenía en mente devolverle la agenda, pensó en plantarla en el auto en un lugar donde no se viera, que pensara que se había quedado olvidado, pero para su mala suerte esa semana Darien había decidido cambiar de coche como una forma de auto regalo, así que ese plan se fue directo a la basura, solo quedaba el principal y la encargada de llevarlo a cabo seria Lita, en vista de que saldrían por tres días alguien tenía que cuidar a Chibi y Kyu no era opción ya que al parecer la relación con el hermano de Diamante iba viento en popa. Por lo que Lita aprovecho para ofrecerse de voluntaria, Darien no se negó y le dejo una copia de las llaves de su departamento por si necesitaba algo.

Ya todo parecía solucionado, Serena se tranquilizo y dejo todo en manos de su amiga, por lo que se dedico a poner su tiempo en planear su viaje y Rei se ofreció a ayudarla.

— Me alegro mucho por ti Serena ya te merecías esto — le decía su morena amiga mientras la ayudaba a doblar ropa y meterla a una maleta.

— ¿las vacaciones o el novio?

— Pues creo que las dos y si vienen en combo que mejor — las dos chicas empezaron a reír.

— No le compre nada a Darien por su cumpleaños.

— ¿a no? y que hay del camafeo que hace meses me mandaste arreglar porque decías que si algún día lo conocías se lo darías.

— ah es cierto, no lo he sacado de mi bolso eso le daré.

Serena se quedo pensando en dicho objeto lo cual no la dejo de momento percatarse de lo que su amiga metía en su maleta, pero un pequeño paquetito blanco logro captar su atención.

— ¿que estas metiendo? — Serena se acerco a donde se encontraba Rei y le trataba de quitar el paquetito de las manos mientras esta la esquivaba, pero en un descuido de Rei, Serena lo tomo.

— Es un regalito de todas — se justificaba Rei mientras veía como Serena desenvolvía la bolsita blanca sacando un bikini rosa muy original.

— A esto le falta tela Rei — Serena le enseñaba la prenda a su amiga que reía pícaramente.

— ¿Y qué?, si tuviera más tela no te ayudaría. Además no te dejare usar el traje de baño rosa con moñitos amarillos ni loca te lo llevas, ese es más mata pasiones que mi abuelo en persona, así que ya me deshice de el — Serena puso cara de asombro

— Pero Rei yo no tengo un cuerpo como para ese tipo de bikini.

— Y que, eso no lo necesitas, necesitas seguridad y un buen chico, y esas dos cualidades las tienes lo demás que importa, además todas pusimos un poco de nuestra Quincena en esto y estaba en oferta así que no hay rembolso y ninguna de nosotras es de tu talla, quien te manda ser tan pequeña.

Terminaron de empacar su diminuta maleta y Rei la llevo hasta la casa de Darien, se despidió de ella y le dedico una sonrisa picara mientras le hacía señas con los pulgares arriba desde dentro del auto a una Serena que no podía ocultar su felicidad y le devolvía el gesto con una gran sonrisa, el portero tomo su equipaje y lo llevo hasta el auto de Darien que ya la esperaba.

— ¿Lista para relajarte?

— Si, listísima — le decía emocionada Serena al tiempo que lo abrazaba y lo besaba

Llegaron a un hotel en la playa Onyuku, Serena no tardo en cambiarse y estaba dispuesta a salir a la alberca, la cual ya la había visto desde la terraza de la habitación, a Darien le hizo gracia su impaciencia.

— No quieres perder el tiempo, ¿verdad? – le decía a Serena un Darien risueño, al ver a la rubia enfundada en un short de mezclilla, una camiseta rosa de tirantes, sandalias, gorra y una pequeña bolsa de tela lista para salir, esta le saco la lengua y le pidió como niña pequeña.

— Apresúrate porfis, adoro nadar es mi tercera cosa favorita, yo en otra vida debí de ser pez

A Darien le dio risa su referencia, así que no se tardo en alistarse y salir de la mano de Serena quien lo jalaba con la fuerza de su labrador. Serena le insistió que fuera con ella a nadar pero él negó con la cabeza.

— Tú puedes ir a la piscina y volverte pez, yo voy a buscar algo de beber, ¿quieres algo? — le decía Darien al tiempo que Serena ponía cara de puchero y se sentaba en un camastro para quitarse la ropa.

Está bien, puedes traerme algún refresco con mucho hielo, pero sin nada de alcohol

A Darien le dio mucha risa oírla, se alejo de ella hacia una pequeño bungaló que se encontraba al fondo, ordeno dos bebidas y se distrajo al ver a dos chicos que miraban libidinosamente seguramente a una chica, se limito a sonreír y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero no les dio importancia, cuando le dieron las bebidas y se giro hacia donde estaba Serena, la quijada casi se le cayó al piso y los ojos se le salían de orbita, los tipos que acaba de ver dirigían su mirada hacia SU novia, que muy sensualmente se desataba el cabello, portaba un biquini rosa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, Serena no era poseedora de un cuerpo envidiable, ni de un color digno de una miss universo, era más transparente que gasparin, pero ese traje resaltaba los pocos o muchos atributos que la chica se esmeraba en esconder usualmente con su vestimenta, Darien se quedo estático, no podía ni siquiera dar un paso, mientras Serena sin percatarse que ya varios chicos la observaban se aventó a la piscina, en ese momento Darien reacciono y volvió a la barra.

— ¿Esto tiene alcohol? — le decía al cantinero que lo miraba extrañado.

— No señor, usted las pidió específicamente sin alcohol — le contestaba el cantinero algo confuso.

— Entonces puede darme algo que tenga el suficiente alcohol que me de el valor de golpear a un extraño — le pidió Darien al cantinero que lo veía entre divertido y confundido, este le le puso un vasito no más alto que un dedal y le sirvió de una bebida transparente, la cual Darien bebió de un solo tajo, haciendo gestos y soltando un leve quejido, puso el dinero en la barra y le pidió al mesero que le cuidara las dos bebidas, se dirigió hacia los dos chicos que seguían mirando a Serena y que ya ideaban la forma de acercarse a ella, pero se distrajeron al verlo pararse frente a ellos ya que les sacaba una cabeza de altura.

— Sera mejor que alejen la mirada de esa chica y lo que tenían pensado lo descarten — les dijo Darien amenazadoramente, el más bajito pero no menos valiente de los chicos lo reto.

— ¿Y si no que?— le decía riéndose a un Darien que empezaba a enojarse seriamente.

— Y si no, te quitare el cerebro que traes entre las piernas, ¿así que tú sabes? — el chico se puso pálido al oír las palabras frías de Darien, que al parecer no bromeaba, tomo a su amigo del brazo y se alejo de él.

Darién regreso por las bebidas y se acerco hasta la piscina donde Serena se encontraba haciendo competencias consigo misma. El dejo las bebidas, se quito la ropa y se introdujo en el agua con ella, la cual sorprendió a la chica.

— ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? — le pregunto Serena divertida.

— Tú — fue la simple contestación que él le dio a la chica, para después abrazarla y propinarle un beso que a varios de los que observaban la escena los dejos algo desilusionados.

No duraron demasiado en la alberca ya que el momento se empezó a tornar mas intimo y el lugar no era el idóneo para eso, así que ambos subieron rápidamente a la suite, en el camino se encontraron con las miradas desconcertantes de la gente a su alrededor debido a que ambos se encontraban en traje de baño, aunque ya en el interior de la habitación la escasa ropa de Serena ya no fue relevante.

Serena quería poder detener el tiempo, que ese momento durara lo más que su cuerpo pudiera soportarlo, había algo que la quemaba, era la necesidad de estar al lado del hombre que ahora sabia y estaba segura que amaba, el se encontraba en el mismo éxtasis que su compañera, ambos se encontraban en el sillón de la pequeña sala de estar de la suite llenándose de besos y carisias tímidamente, acompañados de la despedida del sol que se reflejaba en el ventanal. Darien noto la incomodidad del lugar que por las prisas habían ocupado y a pesar de que se sentía algo intimidado por el momento no se iba a detener, así que tomo en brazos a Serena que lo miraba como hipnotizada, para dirigirse a la habitación de la cual no saldrían en varias horas.

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la visión de un torso desnudo, levanto un poco más la mirada y pudo ver a Darien algo despeinado y sumido en lo que parecía ser un sueño agradable por la expresión en su rostro, ella intento moverse pero los brazos de él la sujetaba, así que se detuvo al notar que aquello había hecho que el despertase.

— Hola cumpleañero – le saludo Serena con una mediana sonrisa, al oir este sus palabras también le respondió con una sonrisa un poco mas amplia, solto Serena por breves momentos y saco el brazo de entre las sabanas que cubrían a ambos para ver el reloj que tenia colocado en su muñeca.

— Creo que aun no es mi cumpleaños, sigue siendo viernes – la chica hizo un breve gesto de molestia entrecerrando las cejas

— ¿Ah si? Entonces creo que quiero de vuelta el regalo que te di – le decía pícaramente al tiempo que estiraba su cuello para alcanzar el rostro de Darien que al notar esto le ayudo inclinando la cabeza para depositarle un breve beso en los labios. Pero antes de que pudiera debatir algo un ruido proveniente del estomago de Serena hizo que ambos hicieran a un lado los mimos para soltarse a reír.

— Creo que esa devolución tendrá que esperar.

Serena sonrió por el comentario de Darien ya que para su desgracia tenia razón, su estomago le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Después de bajar a cenar y de una charla tranquila y amena, Serena pensó que era el momento indicado para darle el obsequio que llevaba meses guardado, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba donde ella creía haberlo dejado. Darien noto la expresión de su rostro al ver como la chica arremetía contra el contenido de su pequeño accesorio.

— Parece ser que olvidaste algo – le pregunto a la rubia

— Es que recordaba traer tu regalo, pero creo que lo extravié – de pronto, el bolso se le resbalo y cayó al suelo, como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido recordó que en otra ocasión ya le había sucedido eso.

— Creí que el regalo ya me lo habías dado — Serena se ruborizo un poco por el comentario, mientras el recogía sus cosas ella tomo su teléfono y escribo rápidamente un mensaje que envió a Rei.

— Bueno ese regalo me lo tienes que devolver lo recuerdas y pues el que extravié creo que lo tendrás que esperar un poco mas – le dijo a Darien quien medio capto sus palabras, aunque lo importante si lo entendió ya que al subir al cuarto ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Serena de revisar su celular para saber si Rei había recibido el mensaje.

Darien la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, la levanto en el aire mientras ella aventaba todo lo que traía en las manos hacia el sillón, Se encontraban tan ocupados que ninguno se percato que el celular que también Darien habían dejado súbitamente en la mesa vibraba y aunque lo hizo por un rato mas, no mermo el momento que pasaban, en ese preciso instante solo ellos dos importaban y el bienestar que se brindaban, entre risas ella comenzó a despojarlo de la camisa torpemente y el pantalón que al parecer era el menos cooperativo, sin en cambio el fue más hábil al deshacerse del vestido azul de tirantes de ella, esta vez dejaron al lado complejos y preocupaciones, para dar paso a los sentimientos verdaderos atreves del contacto con su cuerpos, en ese noche y en ese lugar solo había espacio para ellos.

La mañana siguiente tardo en llegar, aunque en esta ocasión Serena despertó completamente sola en la cama, trato de enfocar lo poco que sus ojos adormilados podían ver atreves de la luz del día que se reflejaba por toda la habitación, hasta que localizo a su objetivo sentado en el sillón, se levanto lentamente mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana para acercarse hasta donde el se encontraba, noto una leve expresión de tristeza en su rostro, tomo asiento al lado de él cuando este lo noto la rodeo con su brazo y la acerco hacia si para besarle la frente.

— ¿Que pasa? No te gusto tu doble regalo de cumpleaños — Le decía una Serena un poco angustiada.

— Por supuesto que me gusto, es solo que… — le decía Darien mirando el celular que tenía en su mano, a Serena se le empezó a acelerar el corazón, acaso esto tenía que ver algo con Lita y su tarea encomendada

— Pasa algo malo — Se apresuro a preguntar Serena

— Pues realmente espero que no sea tan malo, pero lo que si es que tendremos que regresar hoy, alguien cercano necesita mi ayuda – Serena comprendió que él no quería que ella supiera de quien se trataba así que no insistió en saberlo, no quería parecer entrometida, le sonrió y ambos se dispusieron a preparar su equipaje para el regreso, no sin antes tratar de localizar a Lita, era de suma importancia para Serena saber si ya había realizado la misión y si Rei le había dado el mensaje de que buscara el camafeo en el departamento, pero no pudo llamarla porque Darien no la dejaba sola ni por un segundo así que pensó en mandarle un mensaje mientras el liquidaba la cuenta en la recepción.

Ya estando en el auto Serena se encontraba un poco nerviosa, trajo el celular en la mano casi todo el camino esperando obtener una respuesta que le indicara que no corría peligro alguno, Darien noto algo raro en ella, mientras conducía trataba de hacerle conversación pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa por no saber de sus amigas.

De pronto el celular al fin sono y esta contesto rápidamente

— Si hola

— Que pasa Serena por qué tanta prisa en saber lo del plan

— Si estoy bien Lita

— Ah no puedes hablar, pues solo te diré que aun no lo concreto, se me presentaron unos asuntos, pero no te preocupes en un par de horas lo ejecuto — a Serena se le helo la piel solo de oírla

— ¡No, aborta! — grito, a lo que Darien al oírla decir eso volteo a mirarla con asombro y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho

— Quise decir que no debes cocinar eso, no hoy – Darien relajo la mirada y sonreía mientras movía un poco la cabeza, pero al parecer su amiga no escucho el mensaje por que no le contestaba

— ¿Lita me escuchas, Lita sigues ahí? – de pronto vio la llamada finalizada, Serena comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa aun, sin pensarlo marco rápidamente a Rei pero la llamada tampoco entraba, lo intento con el teléfono de Amy incluso con el de Mina pero nada, Darien noto su nerviosismo

— Por qué no pones algo de música te noto tensa — le sugirió a Serena quien tomo el iPod de Darien y lo conecto al estéreo del auto y dejo que el sufle hiciera lo propio, la primera canción no le dio tranquilidad.

"Honesty is such a lonely word" (Honestidad es una palabra tan solitaria)

"Everyone is so untrue" (Todos son tan falsos)

"Honesty is hardly ever heard" (Honestidad casi nunca se escucha)

"And mostly what I need from you" (Y sobre todo es lo qué necesito de ti)

Al oír la última estrofa de la canción y ver la sonrisa que Darien le brindaba, tomo el iPod, paso a la siguiente canción y la dejo correr hasta que…

"My heart is so disguised" ( Mi Corazon esta disfrazado)

"I just can't live a lie anymore" (Simplemente no puede continuar más con esta mentira)

Al oir esto Serena volvió a cambiar de canción

"Hold up!, hold on!, don't be scared" (Resiste, Espera, no tengas miedo)

"You'll never change what's been and gone" ( Nunca cambiaras lo que ha sido y fue)

Sonrió como irónicamente, no podía creer que hasta las canciones estuvieran en su contra, estaba a punto de cambiarle pero Darien la detuvo

¿Puedes dejar una completa? — Serena lo miro sorprendida y dejo el iPod en paz

"Just try not to worry you'll see the some day" (Solo trata de no preocuparte, algún dia las veras)

"take what you need and be on your way" (toma lo que necesites y sigue en tu camino)

"and stop crying your heart out" (y deja de hacer llorar a tu Corazon)

— Tranquila seguro es porque estamos en carretera que tus llamadas no entran, pero no te preocupes Lita cocina demasiado bien con o sin tu ayuda — le sonreía Darien y le decía esto a Serena quien ya comenzaba a morderse las uñas.

— Si tienes razón cuando entremos a la zona urbana volveré a intentarlo — Se disculpo y decidió guardar su teléfono

Pero al parecer la suerte de Serena iba en picada porque cuando al fin tuvo señal, su teléfono se quedo sin batería, Darien le ofreció su teléfono pero ella se negó, no podía llamarle a sus amigas del teléfono de Darien, no esta vez. Ya no podía mas con la angustia aun les faltaba camino por recorrer asi que en un arranque trato de hablar

— Darien creo que tenemos que hablar o mas bien… — pero no pudo terminar la frase por que el celular de el sono y lo dejo que contestara

La llamada duro mucho cuando noto que ya casi estaban llegando al departamento de el, al colgar el dirigió nuevamente su atención a ella.

— Perdón pero que querías decirme — le pregunto algo dudoso

— Que si… me podias dejar en algún sitio de taxis no quiero desviarte — se justifico serena, el valor se le había ido.

— Pues esperaba tomar unos papeles de mi departamento para después dejarte…

— ¡No! — grito algo exaltada, Darien la miraba con sorpresa — digo, es muy necesario que pases a tu departamento, si no yo puedo ir por lo que necesitas y alcanzarte

— No te preocupes no tardare y si quieres acompañarme por mi no hay ningún problema, aunque te advierto que tal vez me tarde y veo que estas muy cansada, además ¿No te urgía localizar a Lita?

Ella negó con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Darien, subieron al piso, el saco su llave y cuando estaba a punto de meterla en la chapa ella lo tomo del brazo, el se giro para observarla, en ese instante ella se vio reflejada en los ojos color azul profundo, lo amaba demasiado y su instinto le decía que estaba a punto de perderlo.

— Por si se me olvido decirte, me divertí mucho y … — no sabía si decir las palabras que nunca le había dicho a nadie más — y si mañana no quisieras volver a saber de mi, yo… TE AMO y ahora sé que sería capaz de hacer cosas locas por ti y que … ayer fue el mejor de los días de mi vida — Darien se quedo completamente asombrado, de momento no podía decir nada solo mirarla, sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso muy fuerte, Serena se colgó de su cuello tratando de no apartarlo pero cuando les falto la respiración a ambos tuvo que separarse

— Creo que si en este momento dijera que siento lo mismo me oiría tonto, porque me ganaste en todos los sentidos — le decía Darien quien no podía dejar de sonreír, aun así la dejo y se giro nuevamente a abrir la puerta del departamento

— Lita, ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue lo primero que Darien dijo al entrar y ver a la castaña revolver los cojines de su sillón mientras esta se giraba rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón y se encontraba con la mirada de Serena que al igual que ella tenían los ojos a punto de salírsele de su lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento demasiado la demora, pensé que ya había perdido la capacidad de escribir, lo que si he perdido es el tiempo para hacerlo, odio tener que admitirlo pero el trabajo me absorbe, y siendo las 11 pm del 13 de junio eme aquí tratando de subir un capitulo mas, creo que este si será el penúltimo, espero no hayan perdido interés y si no pues que le puedo hacer, aun así aquí sigo vivita y coleando esperando que el cerebro me dé para mas, mínimo para terminar esta historia, nos leemos (espero) pronto cuídense y aaaaaaadios<strong>

**PD y las 3 canciones que puse en este capítulo en orden fueron, "Honesty" de Billy Joel, "Goodbye" de Air Supply y Stop crying your heart out de Oasis, que tengan felicidad en todo lo que hagan, a mi me hace muy pero muy feliz escribir así que espero poder hacerlo un capitulo mas.**


	12. capitulo 11 VERDADES

**Ω **** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE**** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 – VERDADES<strong>

Lita no podía creer que la hubieran descubierto, este plan no tenia fallo, ahora entendía el por qué la insistencia en las llamadas de Serena, tendría que sacar los pocos dotes de actriz que tenia y echar a andar su cerebro para pensar en cómo sacar a todas del embrollo.

—_ ¡SERENA, DARIEN QUE SORPRESA!,_ ¿por que tan pronto de regreso?, ¿que acaso mi amiga hizo drama, por qué extrañaba su cama? — Les decía gritando Lita mientras los saludaba a ambos, Serena estaba fría como tempano y Darien miraba a Lita desconcertado.

— No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿qué haces en mi departamento? — insistió Darien

— Ah bueno… eso tiene una explicación lógica, veras… el otro día que vine… por Chibi claro…se… se me cayó un arete, así que pensé en regresar a buscarlo — Darien relajo la mirada, la verdad es que no había pensado nada mal de Lita pero se le hacía muy raro encontrarla ahí y aun mas raro su extraño comportamiento.

— Lamento si fui grosero, no quise pensar mal solo que… — se justifico Darien quien dejo su chaqueta en el sillón y tomo de la cintura a Serena para que pasara, ya que esta no hablaba, se había quedado parada en el marco de la puerta completamente estática.

— No te preocupes entiendo tu desconcierto, pero ahora ustedes son los que no contestaron mis preguntas — mientras Lita hablaba, Darien miraba a Serena de manera interrogante, esta solo pudo contestarle alzando los hombros y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón más cercano a ella por que las rodillas empezaban a fallarle por el nervio.

— Se presento un asunto personal que no podía esperar — le explicaba Darien al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina.

— _"¡¿Por qué no me mandaste un mensaje diciéndome que ya venían?!" _— le dijo muy bajito Lita a Serena mientras se sentaba junto a ella para que Darien no las oyera.

— _"Me quede sin señal"_ — se justifico Serena, quien se encontraba un poco agachada al igual que Lita, pero al ver a Darien acercarse se ergio rápidamente.

A Darien le dio un poco de risa la reacción de ambas y más al ver el sonrojo de la rubia, imaginaba alguna pregunta indiscreta de su amiga, pero nada más lejano a la realidad, dejo que tuvieran un poco de privacidad y se dirigió hacia el estudio que se encontraba al fondo del departamento, en tanto Lita al notar que Darien no regresaba se levanto rápidamente del lado de Serena y se dirigió a la cocina y al ver que la puerta del estudio se encontraba abierta su pulso comenzó a salírsele de control. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta como espantada mientras veía como Darien revolvía algunos papeles de encima del escritorio, ella rápidamente barrio el lugar con la mirada hasta dar con el motivo de su descontrol, en ese momento Darien miro en su dirección y noto su repentina palidez.

— ¿Sucede algo Lita? — Velozmente la chica enfoco el rostro de Darien que se había quedado mirándola, pero este ya había notado la dirección de la mirada de Lita minutos antes y después de darle una mirada rápida al lugar, algo que no esperaba encontrar capto su completa atención.

Por mas intentos que hizo Lita para distraerlo y Darien fijara nuevamente su atención hacia ella ya era demasiado tarde, el había notado la presencia de algo debajo del escritorio, justo al momento en que bajo la mirada, noto que ese algo era alguien, había una chica de cabello negro largo en forma de ovillo con la cabeza completamente agachado lo que hacía que su cabellera le cubriera el rostro, pero no la hacía transparente, Darien aparto lentamente el sillón, para poner al descubierto a Rei que se encontraba "escondida".

— ¿Quién eres tú? — le pregunto Darien a Rei quien no le quedo más remedio que dar la cara al escuchar la pregunta y mientras él se retiraba para que ella pudiera salir de su guarida, la observaba entre confuso y expectante a su respuesta.

Una vez que esta se hubiera incorporado volteo a mirar a Lita que sin pensársela dos veces acudió a su lado y contesto por ella.

— Perdón es que le pedí que me ayudara a buscar mi arete — pero Darien no se creía la excusa

— ¿En el estudio? — ambas palidecieron al oír a Darien, al igual que el creían que era una respuesta ilógica pero para Lita eso fue lo más cuerdo que pudo sacar al momento. Darien seguía estudiando a Rei con la mirada, no la conocía pero algo le decía que no era la primera vez que la veía, de pronto algo mas llamo su atención y dejo de lado a Rei para enfocar el nuevo objetivo

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — nuevamente la pregunta iba dirigida a Rei que sintió que empezaba a sudar frio al ver como Darien le señalaba la agenda negra que traía sujetada a su pecho.

— Bueno es que… es tuya

— Si ya sé que es mía, pero ¿por qué la tienes tu?, lleva más de un mes perdida

Ahora si todo se había complicado y para complicarlo más apareció Amy de uno de los armarios que se encontraban en la habitación.

— Estábamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa para ustedes, pero creo que nos descubriste — les dijo Amy justo al salir del armario, Darien realmente se encontraba desconcertado.

— Pero donde encontraron esa agenda y ¿quiénes son ellas? — esa última pregunta sin duda iba dirigida a la única persona que en ese momento Darien conocía, Lita.

— Son mis amigas y de Serena — rápidamente le contesto Lita aunque no había dejado el nervio

— Y la agenda estaba en el suelo, entre al estudio a ver si podía encontrar alguna lista de amigos tuyos a los cuales invitar por tu cumpleaños, ¿Por qué es tu cumpleaños no? — le dijo lo más segura que pudo Rei.

Darien relajo la mirada, al parecer todo había quedado aclarado aunque aun tenía sus dudas, tomo un folder y salió con ellas hacia la sala donde Serena se comía las uñas, al ver a las chicas palideció aun mas. Las otras dos la saludaron como si nada.

— Lo lamento Serena, Darien descubrió la sorpresa — le dijo Amy al ver que Serena estaba como papel, pero no entendía nada.

— Si ya sabes la de la "fiesta" — le dijo Rei tratando de que siguiera el juego, pero Serena estaba siendo pésima para mentir.

— Creo que ahora tú tendrás que invitar a la gente, porque no vas a hacer lo que tenias pendiente Darien y nosotras seguimos con los preparativos — Lita tomo de las manos de Rei la agenda y se la paso a Serena.

Serena vio a Darien y el solo podía atinar a mirar a Amy y a Rei, medio entrecerraba los ojos, no entendía porque pero sabía que ya las conocía él ni siquiera imaginaba que Serena tuviera más amigas que Lita, el sonido de su teléfono celular lo saco del transe y lo regreso de vuelta a la tierra.

— Lo lamento chicas, les agradezco mucho la intensión del festejo pero creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, alguien cercano a mi esta en el hospital y creo que no estaré de mucho humor para poder atender a una fiesta — les dijo amablemente Darien, todas voltearon a verlo y después a Serena, que al parecer tampoco sabía nada al respecto.

— Está bien entendemos, entonces toma (Rei le quito la agenda a Serena y la puso en las manos a Darien) y deberías de darme las gracias por encontrar algo que se te había perdido — todas hicieron gesto de risa, no podían creer que Rei tuviera la desfachatez de decirle eso.

— A pues… si … gracias — le contesto Darien a Rei, la miro de reojo para inmediatamente después preguntarles a todas

— Podría pedirles un favor, ya voy algo tarde así que si fueran tan amables de llevar a Serena a su casa, ¿no te molesta o si princesa? — esto último lo dirigió a Serena que negó con la cabeza, todas esbozaron una sonrisa al ver como Serena se ponía un poco roja, todo parecía arreglado así que se despidieron y salieron del departamento, ya empezaban a subirse al auto de Rei, todas reían para soltar un poco el nervio de hace unos minutos, cuando a Serena atinadamente se le ocurrió preguntar.

— ¿Mina no vino con ustedes?

—_ ¡¿MINA?!_ — todas gritaron al unisono.

Mientras Darien, hablaba por teléfono noto que a Chibi la habían dejado en el patio trasero, fue y le abrió la puerta para que entrara al interior del departamento, colgó al ver que no le contestaban y se dirigió a su cuarto, se metió al baño hizo a un lado un poco la cortina de la regadera para abrir el agua caliente.

Darien se dirigió a su recamara y se quito completamente la ropa, cuando estaba a punto de tomar una toalla oyó un grito proveniente del baño, entro rápidamente junto con Chibi y vio salir de la regadera a una chica rubia completamente mojada, está cuando lo vio desnudo puso los ojos como plato y se tapo la cara, pero de pronto algo la hizo palidecer mas, el labrador comenzó a ladrarle y a gruñirle, Darien rápidamente se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura y sujeto a Chibi del collar antes de que se le lanzara encima a Mina.

— ¿Pero quién demonios eres tú? — le decía Darien a Mina que trataba de salir del cuarto de baño pero no hallaba como esquivar a la perra enfurecida.

— Soy amiga de Lita, pero creo que me olvidaron — le contestaba algo aturdida, Darien al ver que la chica intentaba salir de ahí pero Chibi no conseguía dejarla, sujeto mas fuerte al animal, la saco del cuarto y volvió a ponerla en el patio de servicio, tomo una toalla de su cuarto y regreso al baño donde Mina se exprimía la ropa, Darien llego y le dio la toalla, la rubia algo apenaba le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

— ¿Me quieres decir que hacías escondida en el baño? — le preguntaba Darien en lo que tomaba nuevamente su ropa y se la colocaba, al ver esto Mina se giro hacia la pared para no ver de nuevo a Darien desnudo.

— Es que… estaba buscando algo que Lita… — pero Darien la interrumpió antes de que terminara

— Lo de la excusa de que se le perdió algo ya me la sé, se porque te escondiste realmente

— ¿Ah sí? — le pregunto Mina algo aliviada

— Si Lita y tus amigas me contaron todo.

— En serio, "uff" que alivio me quitas un peso de encima — Darien se rio un poco al ver la expresión de Mina.

— Lo que no se es ¿porque Chibi se puso así contigo?, ella nunca es así

— Pues es que me agarro coraje desde la vez que me tiro en el lago, no te preocupes sé que no fue tu culpa y el hecho de que a tu perra no le gusten los gatos tampoco lo es, ¿qué loco no? las dos veces que nos vemos y yo estoy mojada, pero esta vez no me rompí nada — comenzó a reírse fuertemente cuando noto la expresión confundida de Darien y se quedo callada de golpe, a esté no le dio tiempo de preguntarle exactamente a qué se refería porque sonó el timbre, el se quedo mirándola por unos segundos, dudo un momento y salió, seguro serian ciertas chicas que habían dejado olvidado a uno de sus integrantes.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con las cuatro caras que esperaba hallar, aunque sus pensamientos trabajaban un poco en lo que la rubia mojada le acaba de decir, y cuando pensó que todo era tal vez un mal entendido miro a Amy y un flashazo paso por su cabeza, esa cabellera azul ya la había visto antes y entonces todo empezaba a tener sentido, las chicas pasaron en completo silencio y sin mirar demasiado a Darien que tampoco dijo ni una sola palabra. En ese momento Mina salió del cuarto secándose el cabello.

— ¡Qué bonito!, se olvidaron de mi y mientras tú novio casi me cuece viva — le decía Mina a Serena que no entendía por qué su amiga se encontraba toda mojada.

— Lo siento Mina pero es que Darien tenía algo importante que hacer y cómo nos descubrió pues ya no pudimos ocultarle la verdad de la "fiesta" y decidimos dejarlo pero ….

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Planearon una fiesta sin mi? Y mientras yo arriesgando mi pellejo por esto —Todas abrieron los ojos, al ver que Mina no entendía la mentira y que mostraba el camafeo sosteniéndolo con la mano al aire, por más que Rei le hacía señas a la rubia para que se callara y no continuara metiendo la pata, esta no la miraba.

— Por suerte no se mojo, porque no me lo hubieras perdonado Serena, pero como ya todo está aclarado ya se lo puedes dar, aunque sea un poco atrasado, si te perdono lo del acoso y todas las demás locuras, no creo que le moleste el regalo atrasado y menos el allanamiento. — Mina se encogió de hombro y le expreso una gran sonrisa que enseguida se le borro al ver la cara de Serena y el asombro de las chicas, en especial el de Darien.

— ¿Acoso? — pregunto Darien

— Perdónala es que ella no sabe lo que dice, ¿acoso? se oye muy feo Mina — le recrimino Rei al tiempo que la abrazaba, Rei estaba ideando un plan para explicar lo que acaba de decir Mina, pero está en vez de permanecer en silencio se sintió ofendida.

— Bueno entonces como le llamas al hecho de que lo siguieran — le decía Mina a Rei quien inmediatamente le metió un pellizco a la rubia, la cual solo pudo expresar un "Auch" y sobarse el brazo afectado.

Serena se limito a pasarse las manos por la cara, Amy se tapaba la boca con las manos como si lo hiciera con Mina y Lita solo atino a propinarse un golpe en la frente, Mina acaba de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

— Entonces por eso las conozco a ustedes dos — Darien les decía al tiempo que señalaba a Amy y a Mina.

— Es que todo tiene una explicación, aun que esta vez no es tan lógica — trato de suavizarlo todo Serena.

— Pues para mi empieza a tener más lógica, las locas de tus amigas me siguieron en el parque y ella (señalando a Rei), no sé cómo pero robo mi agenda, porque eso de que la encontró en el suelo no es cierto— Al oír eso Rei enfureció y estaba a punto de soltarle un par de blasfemias pero se detuvo por qué Serena hablo.

— Ella no te robo la agenda, fui yo — Darien miro asombrado a Serena

— ¿Qué, pero cómo?

— Porque te seguí junto con Rai y la tome de tu auto que por cierto dejaste abierto… Mina y Amy no tienen la culpa de lo del parque, también fue por mí, yo les pedí que me ayudaran a seguirte.

Darien simplemente no daba crédito a lo que oía, se quedo mirando a su novia esperando que al final dijera que había sido una broma.

— Chicas creo que ya no hay necesidad de seguir "mintiendo", esto debí de decirlo desde hace mucho.

— ¿Entonces él no sabía nada?, tu… ¿entonces por qué me dijiste que sabias la verdad?, me pusiste una trampa… — le empezó a reclamar Mina a Darien que la miraba asombrado, mientras ella le clavaba el dedo en el pecho recriminándole.

— Mina, el solo sabia la verdad que nosotras le habíamos dicho, que estábamos aquí porque le íbamos a dar una "fiesta" sorpresa — le explico Lita al ver que la rubia casi estaba a punto de golpearlo.

— ¡Ah¡, yo… mmm lo siento, creo que Serena es la más indicada para hablar contigo — Le decía Mina a Darien mientras le desarrugaba la camisa que minutos antes había maltratado con su dedo

Amy, Rai y Lita miraron tímidamente a Serena y luego a Darien quien no se molesto ni en sonreírles cuando salieron del departamento, Mina fue la última en irse y le dejo el camafeo en la mano a Serena que le dio una beso en la mejilla, la chica se sentía muy culpable.

Serena tomo aire, se sentó en el sillón y sin darle tiempo de que él hablara empezó a contarle todo, mientras lo hacía no se detuvo a mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría continuar con su relato, en tanto Darien se recargaba en la barra tratando de entender todo aquello, realmente no concebía cómo es que ella había ideado esos planes, lo que si estaba claro era que no la conocía del todo, realmente no sabía de quien estaba enamorado, de momentos sentía que la quijada se le caí al oír las peripecias y hasta cierto punto le parecía divertido, pero trato de no reírse, ella estaba algo consternada.

Cuando termino su relato al fin levanto la mirada para observar a Darien como se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, por el cuello y por la boca, aun no daba mucho crédito a lo que de acababa de oir, realmente no la hubiera creído capaz de hacer todo eso y no sabía que decir, por un momento reino un silencio incomodo entre los dos, solo se limitaba a verla de vez en vez y movía un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? Di algo por favor — le pidió Serena

— Perdón pero es que exactamente ¿Qué es lo que esperas que te diga?

— Pues que estoy loca, que me insultes, que te rías, pero el silencio no es la respuesta que esperaba

— Lo lamento, es que… , ni siquiera puedo pensar, creo que solo necesito silencio para poder organizar mis ideas… —su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo para ver de quien se trataba pero no contesto

— Creo que este no es el momento adecuado para esta conversación, solo espero que entiendas que lo que hice solo era para conocerte, jamás ni en mis mas locos sueños imagine que sucediera todo lo que paso más tarde y después de conocerte de forma inesperada en la fiesta y sentir la química que sin duda existe, creí que el ¿cómo? No importaba ya— se notaba pesar en la justificación de Serena y aunque sin duda le hubiera gustado tener una conversación mas a fondo sobre el tema, el celular de Darien se lo impido ya que volvió a timbrar, el solo cerró los ojos y resoplo.

— Te parece si dejamos esta conversación para después

— Si claro, con mas calma tu tiene… asuntos, toma esto, es el regalo de cumpleaños que había perdido pero… ¡sorpresa, Feliz cumpleaños! — le dejo el camafeo en su mano, le planto un beso en la mejilla y salió del departamento rápidamente sin mirarlo.

Darien se dirigió a su recamara nuevamente, aunque esta vez solo para cambiarse algo y salir. Pero se detuvo un instante al ver el camafeo que había puesto en la barra, lo tomo y lo examino un poco, noto que traía una pequeña tapa, la abrió y lo que escucho lo sorprendió, de aquel objeto en forma de estrella giraba una luna alrededor de lo que parecía un planeta, la melodía que salía del objeto eran las estrofas de una tonada que inmediatamente reconoció, ya que era la última canción que había escuchado en directo en compañía de su hermana, en un concierto de Phil Collins, el titulo de la canción "You'll be in my heart", no pudo evitar sentir un repentino nudo en la garganta, pero no se permitió mas y cerro rápidamente el objeto, lo dejo nuevamente en la mesa, pero al voltarlo y dejarlo, noto una pequeña inscripción al reverso.

" Serena Tsukino, Por siempre y para siempre"

Sonrió un poco al recordar las locuras de Serena, movió la cabeza y salió del departamento.

Paso más de una semana después de la plática que Serena tuvo con Darien y pese a que el le aseguro que hablarían, la espera había sido demasiada para ella, el domingo se encontraban todas reunidas dándole "sabios" consejos para que actuara al respecto.

Rei le sugería que fuera sensata y esperara un tiempo más, en cambio Mina le sugería que no dejara que las cosas se enfriaran y fuera a buscarlo ya mismo, Lita y Amy no tenían una opinión al respecto, aunque el que sin duda le abrió los ojos y la hizo tomar cartas en el asunto como siempre fue Seiya.

— Bombón, creo que si ya le dijiste la verdad y la respuesta no le vino en el instante creo que ya no deberías de esperar, búscalo mañana temprano que tenga las ideas frescas y se sincera, de que te sirve quedarte aquí de brazos cruzados.

— Yo opino lo mismo, ya no debes dejar que pase más tiempo, además algo "asi"(la rubia puso los ojos como platos) no lo puedes dejar ir — le insistió Mina, por lo que recibió una palmada fuerte en la espalda de parte de Rei, Amy se había sonrojado solo de pensar a que se debía ese comentario, cuando Mina les había contado la forma en que Darien la sorprendió y lo que había visto no pudieron más que reír de los nervios y la rubia no había dejado de insistirle a Serena que le diera por menores de la noche en la playa pero esta por pena o por melancolía no había querido contar nada, el único que parecía no entender a lo que se refería los comentarios de Mina era por su puesto el chico de sistemas, quien no estaba al tanto del encuentro cercano de Mina con el "novio" (o eso esperaba ella) de Serena.

— El aun tiene tus cosas ¿no es así?, porque no vas con el pretexto de que las necesitas, no mejor ve al grano, ya no puedes seguir protegiéndote de un "no", eso ya lo tienes, por qué no vas a buscar un "si" — esas palabras de Seiya sin duda que activaron las neuronas de Serena.

A la mañana siguiente, ni si quiera intento prender el radio para saber si había llegado Darien a trabajar, se paro lo más temprano que pudo por si las dudas de que él hubiera salido antes de su casa, aunque sabía de sobra que él no era la persona más puntual del mundo.

Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Darien dudo unos segundos pero después se dio valor ella misma y toco un par de veces, desde el interior se escucho una voz femenina que respondía al llamado, Serena volteo para ambos lados del pasillo para verificar si había tocado en la puerta correcta, al parecer si lo era, lo que estaba fuera de lugar era aquella voz del interior, se abrió la puerta y frente a ella se asomaba una mujer de rasgos gruesos, nariz algo puntiaguda al igual que sus orejas, cabellera ondulada y larga color rojo encendido, se veía demasiado pálida pero la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

— Buenos días, ¿que necesitas? — pregunto amablemente la pelirroja a Serena, esta noto rápidamente la vestimenta de la chica, que consistía en unos bóxers cuadriculados de hombre y una camiseta blanca, que antes ya había visto pero en un cuerpo masculino.

— Lo siento es que… debo haber tocado en otra puerta — trato de justificarse para salir de ahí en ese momento, pero la chica pelirroja no lo permitió.

— No lo creo, seguramente esperabas que te abriera otra persona, ¿no es así?, Darien no se encuentra, pero dime que es lo que necesitas o si gustas dejarme algún recado, seguro se lo daré.

— No yo… creo que vendré en otro momento, solo necesitaba algo que... pero no tiene importancia… lamento levantarte tan temprano

— ¡Oh no¡ ya me encontraba despierta y no es ninguna molestia, pero aunque sea dime tu nombre para mencionárselo a Darien y se dé un tiempo para llamarte.

— Pues soy Serena, pero… — poco después de decirlo se arrepintió, tal vez no debía de enterarse que estuvo ahí.

— ¿Serena Tsukino?, a si Darien me hablo de ti pasa por favor, creo saber qué es lo que vienes a buscar — la chica le sonreía a Serena con mucha familiaridad y la tomaba del brazo jalándola hacia el interior del departamento, la rubia no se resistió, la curiosidad de saber quién era esa pelirroja la arrastraba más que el jalón de brazo, la chica le pidió que tomara asiento y se dirigió al interior de la habitación de Darien, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Serena palpitara más rápidamente, al mirar alrededor se percato de un par de sabanas y un cojín doblados en la barra frente a ella, pero no presto más detalle por que la pelirroja ya estaba de vuelta con algo entre las manos.

— Toma, aquí tienes, debe de ser muy importante para que hayas venido tan temprano — mientras le decía esto le extendió una caja cuadrada color crema como del tamaño de una naranja aproximadamente, Serena la tomo con las dos manos aun sentada y la abrió lentamente para encontrar en su interior la estrella musical que su padre le había dado, la misma que había decidido regalarle a Darien.

— ¿En serio te dijo que me la devolvieras?

— Bueno esas no fueron las palabras exactas, más bien un día salió al tema y me dijo que te la regresaría en cuanto pudiera.

Serena miraba el objeto, se sentía desconcertada, no sabía quién era esa mujer, pero en ese momento no quería averiguarlo, solo quería salir de ahí, así que se levanto bruscamente y entre tartamudeos se dirijo a la puerta.

— Ya te vas, ¿dije algo malo? — la chica trataba de retenerla.

— No, yo…yo… creo que tengo que….salir…irme…de aquí un gusto…quien quiera que seas— esto último lo dijo como un suspiro bajo y comenzó a alejarse, pero Beryl la alcanzo a escuchar bien

— ¡Ah claro!, que descortés, soy Beryl Chiba — en ese momento Serena se giro a verla, no tenia parecido alguno con Darien, pero de algún modo era su pariente.

— ¿Su… prima?

— ¡No! Que graciosa, soy su esposa, bueno al menos hasta ahora… — se reía la pelirroja y no pudo terminar la frase por que un teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que se volteo a buscarlo y cuando regreso la mirada para despedir a Serena esta ya había salido sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

No espero al elevador, bajo rápidamente por la escalera de emergencia, parecía que alguien la perseguía, salió rápidamente del edificio y tomo el primer taxi que se le presento, inclusive ni se dio cuenta de que alguien más había hecho la parada antes que ella y que prácticamente le había robado el transporte, le indico el destino al sujeto que la miraba de vez en vez por el retrovisor, la chica parecía catatónica, no parecía respirar solo notaba que estaba viva porque parpadeaba, Serena no pensaba, de pronto su mente estaba en blanco o sus ideas iban tan rápido que no enlazaba ninguna, bajo del taxi, pago por inercia al igual que cuando tomo el elevador, no toco ningún botón, por suerte alguien más iba al mismo nivel que ella, al atravesar la puerta de la oficina se topo de frente con Seiya que ya le había dado los buenos días, pero dentro de su trance no lo había escuchado, esté la agito por los hombros para lograr que reaccionara e inmediatamente ella empezó a hablar como si tuviera una grabación interna, Seiya se limito a escucharla aunque le pedía con desesperación que bajara el volumen, hasta que la escucho gritar y no le quedo más que tomar una medida desesperada para callarla.

Esa misma mañana para Darien había sido un tanto diferente, había dormido incómodamente en el sofá cama ya que hacía una semana se hospedaba la que aun era su esposa, una de las razones por las cuales había tenido que posponer su viaje con Serena era que después de un año y meses de insistirle a Beryl para que firmar los papeles de divorcio y de que esta se negase categóricamente, sorpresivamente ese fin ella había accedido a firmarlos, lo que él no se esperaba es que hubiera una condición de por medio, ella necesitaba atención medica y ser intervenida quirúrgicamente, por ser Americana no contaba con dicho privilegio, a no ser de que su "aun" esposo la ayudara, Darién no opondría objeción y ella lo sabía, así que como recompensa ella accedería a firmarle esos papeles que el tenia en su poder aun.

La intervención fue rápida y la cirugía exitosa, ella ya había hecho planes para regresarse a su país natal, pero antes quería dejar las cosas completamente claras con él, debido a que ella se había mantenido lejos de Tokio todo ese tiempo no contaba con un lugar para alojarse y aunque pensó en hacerlo en un hotel su economía ahora escasa no se lo permitía, así que después de un poco de chantaje emocional Darien acepto darle alojo hasta que se diera por finiquitado el matrimonio y así pudiera partir a Estados Unidos.

La noche anterior a la visita mañanera de Serena, Beryl y Darien habían tenido una charla nada agradable para él, ella le aseguro que pese a todo lo mal que la habían pasado los últimos meses que habían estado juntos, ella nunca había dejado de amarlo, pero el rencor que aun sentía por el desplazo que había sentido de parte de él hacia su carrera como locutor, volvió a salir a flote, le recrimino por haber deteriorado lentamente su matrimonio con la falta de atención hacia ella y que ahora todo lo que había soñado se había derrumbado, tendría que regresar a un país donde no tenía nada, pero pese a todo ella se había rehusado a firmar los papeles porque aun tenía la esperanza de recuperar algo de lo perdido años atrás, pero cada vez que Darien intentaba ver con claridad a través de sus palabras, aun recordaba lo mal que la había pasado en su compañía, las largas discusiones, como esa que se presentaban a diario al llegar a casa, pero ni siquiera intento defenderse de las acusaciones y recriminarle que ella tampoco había sido la mejor esposa y que todo había sido tan diferente de cómo el lo había imaginado, pensó que al casarse con alguien que también era de su misma profesión entendería a la perfección y sería más fácil llevar una relación pero se equivoco el carácter también importaba y ella siempre se había descrito como una paloma libre que no le gustaba ser atada, sin poder evitarlo recordó a Serena y aunque no quería comparar a ambas no podía negar que la rubia era mil veces mejor, su alegría y su optimismo a la vida era algo que él había dejado a un lado, era divertida y a pesar de que en ocasiones sus arranques de enojo en su trabajo lo perturbaban, ella nunca dejaba que eso le cambiara el ánimo cuando estaban juntos, inclusive recordó las locuras de las que había sido el mismo participe sin conciencia y pensó que alguien así era mas benéfico en su vida sin duda. Pero volvió a la realidad al ver a Beryl cariñosa y tratando de ser un poco como cuando se conocieron, sabía que ella trataría de todas las formas posibles de que volvieran, ya lo había tratado de hacer en el pasado pero esta vez no seria así, ahora si necesitaba que firmara ese documento y saliera de su vida y tenía que ponerle fin en ese momento.

— Tal vez si pensaras que lo mejor que nos pudo pasar fue separarnos y dejar fluir la vida serias feliz y no tendrías que regresar al lo que no querías, pero no soy mago y no puedo regresar el tiempo, lo único que quiero para ambos en este momento es estabilidad emocional pero sin duda estos papeles nos impiden tenerla, terminemos con esto y busca lo que necesitas en otro lado, aquí no lo vas a encontrar — le dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio del estudio y salió para dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha.

Beryl noto el cambio en el, en el pasado ella era la que siempre daba los ultimátum, trato de pensar que hacer para convencerlo, estuvo registrando entre las cosas de Darien un rato y solo miraba los papeles de reojo y volvía a esculcar, noto que uno de los cajones de su escritorio que regularmente se encontraba bajo llave estaba medio abierto, oyó que el agua de la regadera seguía corriendo y abrió rápidamente el cajón, para encontrar una caja color crema, la misma que más tarde ella entregaría de propia mano a la dueña, al abrir la tapa salió la música y la cerro inmediatamente por temor a que Darien la hubiera escuchado, por el movimiento tan repentino tiro la estrella al suelo, al levantarla noto la inscripción al reverso, al incorporarse Darien se encontraba frente al escritorio de brazos cruzados, prácticamente la agarro con las manos en la masa.

— Lamento la intromisión, es que se me hizo raro…

— ¿Puedes dejar eso en su lugar?— le pidió cortésmente

— Pero no creo que este sea su lugar, al parecer la dueña es de nombre "Serena Tsukino" — le decía irónicamente Beryl mientras Darien se dirigía hasta ella para quitarle el camafeo de las manos.

— La misma que lo tendrá de vuelta ya que se la regresare, ya te deje unas sabanas limpias en el sofá, buenas noches— mientras le decía esto Darien tomo el camafeo y lo guardo en la caja, lo llevo a su cuarto y lo guardo en un cajón de la cómoda, ella se dio cuenta el lugar en que lo puso pero cuando se giro a mirarla se volteo rápidamente para otro lado.

— Perdón pero llevo casi una semana durmiendo en el sofá, estoy recién operada y en verdad apreciaría mucho que un día antes de mi partida pudiera descansar bien.

— ¿Ya firmaste los papeles? — Beryl puso los ojos en blanco, se dirigió de nuevo al estudio seguida de Darien, abrió el folder, tomo el dictamen de divorcio y estampo su firma en donde estaba su nombre en tres ocasiones, lo cerro y se lo extendió bruscamente.

— Gracias y créeme es lo mejor, la cama es tuya, que descanses

La mañana siguiente Darien se levanto temprano, había sacado ropa la noche anterior para no tener que ver a Beryl nuevamente, salió sin hacer el menor ruido para dirigirse a la estación de radio donde inmediatamente recibió la burla de varios de los presentes por su llegada mañanera.

— Vaya, veo que las vacaciones fueron muy malas para decidir llegar a primera hora — le decía burlonamente Andrew detrás de una consola

— Pues realmente lo fueron.

— ¿En serio?, no quiero detalles pero ¿Serena realmente es tan mala?

— _¡No!_ — Soltó la queja con desagrado para después recordar los dos últimos días en compañía de la rubia y eso consiguiera sacarle una sonrisa al fin después de una semana de pesadilla.

— Si ya lo creo, tu expresión me lo acaba de decir todo, entonces ¿qué paso?

— Beryl, tuve que regresar por Beryl

Andrew no solo saco tanto los ojos que casi le dolió, también se ahogo con el café que segundos antes había atinado a tomar, Darien le explico la situación y en parte su amigo lo felicito, pero después lo regaño por no haber dejado que su ex se quedara en un hotel, le pregunto por la reacción de Serena al respecto y la respuesta lo dejo más que desconcertado

— ¿Cómo que no le dijiste nada?, ¿por qué?, Darien por dios, acabas de salir de una mala relación y ya estas dañando otra — le reclamo Andrew a un Darien que lo dejo explayarse antes de explicarle lo sucedido

— Es que no tuve tiempo, resulta que Serena en realidad es… como decirlo… diferente a lo que creía.

Lo puso al corriente de lo que Serena le había confesado, a lo que Andrew no solo se sorprendió si no que soltó tremendas carcajadas que inclusive fuera del cuarto aislado de reproducción se podía oír.

— Por dios Andrew no le veo lo graciosos, esta de miedo, no te das cuenta

— Yo decía que Lita estaba algo zafada, pero tu novia le gana en muchos sentidos

— ¡Oye!, seguramente tuvo ayuda para todas esas brillantes ideas— Andrew se puso algo serio porque sabía que Darien tenía razón

— Pero que te sorprende, sabias que era una chica algo especial, no le veo lo malo

— ¿Ah no?

— ¡No!, es mas creo que te sacaste la lotería, veamos… antes de ella tenias una vida aburrida y a la despreocupada de Beryl que no le importaba hacerse tiempo para que ambos coincidieran si quiera para comer, ahora consigues a la chica perfecta, que tiene tanta inventiva que seguro nunca te aburrirás y su relación será toda una aventura y que es obvio que haría lo que fuera por ti, ¿ahora que le vez de malo?, ¡a ya se!, ¿es mala en la cama?

— _¡Andrew!_

— Ok ya entendí ese es un…. ¡Claro que no!, ¿ahora te das cuenta que en realidad el que tiene la conciencia completamente sucia eres tú?

— Explícate

— Lo que ella hizo es como haberte hecho un pastel de algo que no te gusta, lo de ocultarle que sigues casado y que tu ex arruino tus perfectas vacaciones por qué decidió enfermarse y darte al fin ese papel tan anhelado que te da la libertad, es casi como darle pan con veneno

— No le dije por qué no tenia caso, es algo pasado y no la involucra

— _¡Ah claro que no!_, entonces no es tan importante como para darle esa clase de información, déjame decirte que hiciste muy bien en excluirla —Andrew se lo soltó de modo pedante e irónico, a Darien se le cayó la quijada al darse cuenta de su enorme equivocación, recordó la últimas palabras de Serena antes de entrar al departamento y encontrar a Lita, ese sentimiento tan fuerte para expresarlo en dos palabras, el realmente sabia el porque no se lo había dicho a Serena pero le costaba admitirlo.

— ¡Estúpido!

— ¡¿Perdón?!, no te vuelvo a dar ningún sermón

— No me refería a ti, tengo que hablar con ella inmediatamente — Darien saco su teléfono pero Andrew lo detuvo

— No crees que ya te equivocaste demasiado en no decirle que no eres un príncipe si no un sapo, se hombre y díselo de frente

— ¿Ahorita?

— ¡No como crees, si quieres espera a que se acabe el mundo! ¿Qué demonios haces parado aquí?, vete ya.

Darién tomo las palabras de Andrew como una orden, cogió su chaqueta y las llaves de su camioneta y salió corriendo mientras el programador le preguntaba a Andrew si Darien volvería por que en menos de 5 minutos saldrían al aire y no tenía nada preparado en caso de que no regresara, Andrew le dio un par de palmadas, tomo un sorbo de su café y salió de ahí, dejo al pobre chico mas pálido que la servilleta con la que se limpiaba la frente.

Darien dudo en si ir a su casa, pero al ver la hora entendió que a donde tendría que dirigirse era a la oficina, llego a la recepción y pregunto por la constructora, dejo una identificación y le dieron un pase de visitante, tomo el ascensor y en su mente maquinaba las palabras exactas para contarle ahora su verdad, la puerta se abrió para darle paso a la oficina donde laboraba Serena, camino sobre un corto pasillo a la derecha y se quedo parado frente a los canceles trasparentes que reflejaban la recepción donde sorpresivamente encontró a su objetivo pero no estaba sola, frente a ella un sujeto alto que le pasaba a la rubia por media cabeza la sostenía por los hombros muy cerca de él, al parecer mantenían una plática algo acalorada que él por la distancia no alcanzo a entender pero su expresión y sus movimientos de manos eran agitados, Darien comenzaba a molestarle la cercanía que aquel chico mantení,a así que dio un par de pasos, estaba a punto de continuar con su camino cuando la cosa más inesperada sucedió, el chico de cabello negro, largo y de gorra hacia atrás, le estampo un beso en la boca a Serena, Darien sintió como si le acabaran de dar un golpe directo en el estomago y le sacaran el aire. Dio media vuelta y esta vez no tomo el elevador se dirigió a las escaleras que se encontraban frente a el, sin importarle que se encontraba en el piso 16 comenzó a bajar agitadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento profundamente la tardanza, pero si supieran mi historia personal de terror me entenderían, solo puedo decirles que sufrí una perdida muy cercana, bastante repentina y eso me hizo como desconectarme del mundo, pero escribir es como terapéutico para mi, espero que no me acribillen y puedan terminar de leer esta historia, nos leemos bien prontito por que subí los dos últimos capítulos junto aaaaaaaaaaaaadios.<strong>


	13. Capitulo 12 TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

**Ω**** ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE**** Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 – TENEMOS QUE HABLAR<strong>

Serena había llegado a la oficina completamente pasmada con la noticia de la "esposa" de Darien, tanto era su ensimismamiento que no se percato de que Amy no se encontraba en su lugar, ni tampoco noto el saludo mañanero de Seiya quien se encontraba parado obstruyéndole el paso hacia al pasillo de acceso, la tomo por los hombros tratando de que reaccionara ya que parecía que su mente no acompañaba a su cuerpo

— Serena, ¿qué sucede estas muy pálida…? — le preguntaba Seiya mientras la sacudía al verla con la mirada medio perdida

— ¡Es increíble!, ¡cómo es que no me di cuenta!, ¡todo este tiempo me lo oculto y simplemente yo ni enterada!

— ¿De qué hablas…? — pero ella parecía no reaccionar a la pregunta, siguió hablando sin detenerse y poco a poco incrementaba el volumen de su voz

— El regreso repentino, los silencios cuando hablábamos de su pasado, la llamadas raras y yo… _creyendo que la mala en todo era YO y Seiya tenía razón no lo conocía, nadie puede conocer a otro solo porque si_

— _¡Serena!_, yo estoy aquí, _¡hey!_ mírame … — Seiya seguía sujetándola y moviéndola, pero parecía que se encontraba sola

— _"!Ese… y yo preguntándome… ¿por qué no me llama? pensando que nunca me perdonaría, pero si seré bruta… _

— Pero… _SERENA_… me estas asustando que pasa

— _¡Pasa, que es un mentiroso, egoísta, embustero!_

— Serena baja la voz tu jefe esta en junta…

— _¡Falso, embaucador, tramposo, ES UN HIJO DE P…_ — Seiya abrió grandes los ojos y sin dudar adivino lo que ella estaba a punto de decir y la única reacción que pudo tener en vez de taparle la boca fue besarla, lo que consiguió su objetivo, el que Serena no soltara una palabrota y que se tranquilizara.

Lo que el chico no sabía es que tenían un par de espectadores que ni él, ni Serena habían notado, por un lado Darien se encontraba en el pasillo frente la oficina observando la escena a la distancia y de no ser porque había otra persona justo detrás de ellos que capto más rápido la atención de Seiya y Serena hubieran visto primero.

— _¡Serena!_ Quieres decirme porque los gritos, que esta…. — Diamante en ese momento vio como Seiya se apartaba de Serena y como ésta se había quedado pasmada

— Lo siento es que… tuvimos una clase de… discusión — trataba de justificarla Seiya, pero no miraba a Diamante ya que este empezaba a echar lumbre por los ojos.

— En este momento no me interesan sus problemas maritales, Serena eres una profesional y necesito que te controles y te metas a la junta que yo solo no voy a salvarte el proyecto.

Serena no sabía a lo que se refería Diamante, porque no estaba enterada de aquella reunión, aun así, miro de reojo a Seiya que se encontraba algo sonrojado por la situación, para después seguir a Diamante.

Entraron a la sala de juntas uno tras el otro, Serena rápidamente tomo asiento mientras Amy quien se encontraba sirviendo cafés le quito amablemente el bolso y el suéter sin que esta hiciera algún gesto, Mina que se localizaba al fondo de la habitación en plena charla con uno de los contratistas enfoco rápidamente su mirada en dirección a su rubia amiga, noto por la expresión que tenia, sabía que algo no andaban bien.

Diamante empezó a hablar mientras Serena lo seguía con la mirada pero sin escucharlo, ya que su mente se encontraban perdida y los recuerdos que habían ocurrido esa mañana volvían a su mente una y otra vez, escuchaba las palabras "soy su esposa" como eco, lo peor que ella esperaban era una negativa, eso hubiera sido más digerible, pero la presente situación simplemente no sabía cómo manejarla, mientras la junta seguía su curso, Diamante trataba de convencer a los clientes que invertir en el proyecto les traería múltiples beneficios, aunque ciertamente el mismo sabia que aquello era una mentira, tal vez económicamente la inversión sin duda era prolífica, pero el riesgo que llevaba y las fracturas que tenia la propuesta que hábilmente Serena y Mina se habían encargado de disfrazar, era sin duda el mayor conflicto para que el proyecto no solo se convirtiera en un rotundo fracaso para los inversionistas si no para ellos mismos, aunque el señor Wiseman había pensado muy bien como librarse sin perder un solo quinto, aunque para ello tal vez tuviera que poner en riesgo de cierta forma la reputación de su yerno quien llevaría todas las de perder. Diamante por un lado no quería quedar mal con su suegro quien ya lo tenía en la mira y esperaba un error de su parte para justificar ante su hija su despido, pero por otro lado su ética profesional lo detenía, por eso trataba de algún modo de tomar fuerzas de su equipo que también corría el riesgo de verse involucrado, pero al parecer ese día no tenía a su pieza clave al cien por ciento.

A ratos Diamante trataba de inmiscuir en la exposición a Serena pero esta seguía sin poner atención, después de un rato de explicar lo mismo de distintas maneras se canso de esperar a que la rubia despertara y tomara la iniciativa de hablar.

— Serena por qué no ilustras lo que estoy diciendo con la presentación que te pedí la semana pasada… Serena, _¡SERENA!_ — insistió Diamante y al no obtener respuesta tuvo que zangolotear un poco el hombro de la rubia

— Si, perdón… de que hablaban — a Serena le pareció muy normal preguntar, pero a Diamante casi se le salen los ojos de ver que no había puesto ni la más mínima atención.

— Estas bromeando, no te voy a repetir todo, llevo una hora hablando de… — Diamante estaba a punto de perder los estribos y Mina al igual que todos lo noto, intervino inmediatamente antes de que el jefe de Serena le gritara en frente del consejo reunido, incluido el señor Wiseman que se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa con una sonrisa maléficamente burlona de ver como su yerno estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Mientras Mina hablaba tratando de seguir el hilo conductual de la junta, Serena se ponía al corriente con los folder que tenía y las palabras de su amiga, Diamante tomaba aire y retomaba el centro de la exposición

— Como verán esto no afecta de ninguna manera directa a la reserva que se manejaba con desaparecer, ni tampoco se sale de lo presupuestado pues nuestros costos directo…

— Mentira —al fin Serena había decidido tomar la palabra pero no era la manera que Diamante lo hubiera querido.

— ¿Perdón?— al notar la atención hacia ella la chica se puso rígida, al parecer su pensamiento había salido sin que pudiera controlarse.

— Quise decir que… era una mentira el que nos hubieran inculpado de no manejar los costos adecuados ya que nuestro presupuesto como verán…— pero al notar la incredulidad en sus propias palabras no pudo seguir y se quedo callada

— Si continua…— se oyó desde el fondo la voz del presidente de la empresa

— Lo siento es que… no… no… puedo seguir, este proyecto no es viable, podría decirles que si puede construirse, de hecho todo se puede hacer, pero no debería de hacerse, esta zona es rural y mucha gente vive de ello, no podemos quitarles eso …

— Serena esa clase de información no nos concierne— trato de interrumpirla Diamante

— Claro que nos concierne, estamos destruyendo la vida de muchas personas, solo por beneficio propio y ni siquiera eso, porque construir en esta zona es como tratar de tirarse a un acantilado sin paracaídas, no es justo para ustedes, es mentirles y nadie en este mundo tiene derecho a engañar de una manera tan desleal, ocultando esa clase de información, porque hoy…. (de pronto algo mas pareció apoderarse la rubia) eres tú y mañana la mentira es otra y resulta que… es casado y alguien que debió de saberlo simplemente lo ignoraba y afectas su vida, porque tu creías en el, incapaz de mentir, de engañar o de ocultar…

— Perdón pero ¿seguimos hablando de lo mismo? — intervino uno de los contratistas que al parecer como todos había perdido el sentido de lo que la chica decía, pero algo se había apoderado de Serena y ella simplemente lo ignoro

— Y aparece de la nada algo que no conocías y lo que hiciste no era tan malo, pero lo que te ocultan si, ¿cómo puedes manejar eso, como puedes vivir con eso?

— Perdón pero creo que hasta aquí llego la junta, si nos disculpan — Diamante tomo del brazo a Serena y la jalo hasta lograr que esta se levantara y saliera de su transe para llevarla directo a su oficina, aunque logro apartarla de la comitiva que se quedo confundida en la sala de juntas, no logro esquivar el escrutinio de todos los que los veían pasar al salir de ella.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te paso ahí adentro?, mira Serena no se qué problemas traigas pero te das cuenta en el lio que nos acabas de… — pero el peliplateado no pudo terminar el regaño porque Serena ya se encontraba sentada, sollozaba al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las manos.

— Lo lamento, (snifh) es que no fue una mañana buena… o más bien fue la peor de las mañanas y encima te acabo de meter en un problema con tu suegro (snifh)

— ¿Problema? "JA" es poco, pero creo que… necesito unas vacaciones, unas muy largas vacaciones y tú sin duda también — Serena lo miro sorprendida.

— Pero… y como resolveremos este lio

— Pues el señor Wiseman al fin tendrá la oportunidad de ser la cabeza de esta empresa, siempre ha dicho que somos unos ineptos, así que creo que es tiempo de dejarlo que se encargue un poco de sus proyectos — Diamante salió de su oficina y Serena aprovecho para alcanzar a Amy y pedirle sus cosas, cuando sus amigas estaban a punto de preguntarle que le había sucedido en la sala de juntas, se empezó a oír un par de gritos y a los pocos segundos vieron a Diamante salir hacia la recepción donde se encontraba Serena con sus amigas y Seiya.

— Nos vamos Serena — no fue una pregunta lo que Diamante le hizo si no una orden, por lo que la chica tomo sus cosas y salió junto con él, al tiempo que se escuchaba al señor Wiseman gritar desde el otro lado de la oficina.

— _¡"Pedazo de escoria vuelve acá, tienes que arreglar esto"! _— el señor Wiseman por más que gritaba no lograba que Diamante retrocediera un centímetro, Serena sintió pena por él y en parte también culpa, ahora no solo no tenia novio, al parecer tampoco tenía trabajo y se había llevado entre los pies a su jefe.

Diamante abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto, Serena no intento preguntar se limito a subirse, comenzó a conducir a gran velocidad y sin rumbo alguno, la chica respiraba aceleradamente cada vez que sentía el cambio de dirección repentina, no sabía a dónde la llevaba pero tampoco quiso preguntar, al igual que él quería escapar de todo, después de un rato de vagar por la ciudad el coche pareció indicarles que era momento de parar ya que el foco de la falta de gasolina se prendió, Diamante no tuvo opción que detenerse a cargar combustible, bajo y mientras llenaba el tanque Serena se bajo a hacerle compañía y en la espera decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Quieres contarme que fue lo que te paso?, tal vez te ayude el sacarlo y a mi… a entender.

Serena no lo dudo ni un segundo y comenzó a contarle como si lo estuviera viviendo en el momento, con extremado lujo de detalle, desde la ropa que la chica llevaba puesta, lo de las sabanas dobladas, hasta el momento que le entrego el camafeo y donde parece que se detuvo el tiempo. Su jefe no la interrumpió en ningún momento, incluso le brindo un pañuelo para las partes donde le ganaba el llanto, cuando por fin termino con el relato suspiro fuertemente, al parecer si había sido muy liberador el habérselo contado.

— Es difícil juzgar realmente a las personas a través de sus errores, si antes juzgarnos a nosotros mismos, pero si quieres mi consejo, aunque seguro no lo estas pidiendo, creo que deber ir directo con la fuente de la confusión, enfrentarlo del modo que lo hiciste hace menos de una hora, decir lo que no te parece, escuchar lo que no quieres oír y respirar tranquila pensando en que no quedo en ti, el hubiera no existe Serena, es el presente lo que nos define y tu sin duda eres una chica de presentes y creo que ya no temes oír la verdad por mala que pueda ser porque tu ya la dijiste en.. dos ocasiones con la de la mañana y fue lo mejor, así que… si esto va a terminar, mínimo que sea con la verdad.

Serena volvió a subirse al auto y medito un poco lo que acababa de pasar, Diamante le pido que le dijera a donde quería que la llevara y ella le indico una dirección en el barrio de Azabu Jūban, Diamante se extraño pero no quiso preguntar, cuando llegaron al lugar vio una casa algo grande, el estaba seguro que ella le había mencionado que vivía en un departamento pequeño.

— Quieres pasar, si pasas no tendré que escuchar ningún sermón de mi madre

— ¿No vives aquí?

— Si, hace algunos años, pero ahora ya soy "grande", aunque siempre regreso a mi hogar cuando lo necesito

— Pues si te ayuda en algo que me quede

— Aunque si prefieres ir a tu casa, supongo que no quieres tener mas proble…

— Tienes razón, creo que será en otra ocasión, tengo que llegar en algún momento y ya demore demasiado, nos vemos dentro de… una semana o dos ¿te parece?

— Me estas preguntando, pero seguro ya no tengo trabajo

— No seas extremista Serena, ya se solucionara, cuando creas que estas mejor vuelve, ¿está bien?

— Gracias Diamante, eres un gran sujeto

— Qué bueno que al menos alguien en este mundo lo piense

Se despidió de Serena y esta vio como se alejo, volvió la mirada hacia la casa y recordó los buenos tiempos que había pasado en ella, inclusive las peleas con su hermano, fue directo a la puerta, recordó que aun tenía sus llaves pero prefirió tocar.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Sammy fue quien le abrió, hacia aproximadamente un año que no veía a su "hermanito"

— ¿Serena?, que suerte que vinieras — la abrazo inmediatamente, Serena sintió los brazos protectores de aquel hombre que en algún momento había sido un niño y ahora por extraño que pareciera se sentía demasiado bien así, nunca había dejado que fuera efusivo con ella pero esta vez dejo atrás su careta.

— ¿Serena?, escuche bien, ¡Hay por dios! Si, si eres tú— dos segundos después de que Sammy le hubiera quitado los brazos de encima ahora tenia los de su madre sujetándola fuertemente.

— Mama, no… puedo… respirar —Ikuko la abrazo tan fuerte que la estaba sofocándola

— Perdón es que es increíble, que mis dos hijos que al parecer habían olvidado a su madre les diera por venir al mismo tiempo, es una gran sorpresa.

Al parecer Sammy tampoco atravesaba su mejor racha y al igual que Serena siempre buscaban a su madre cuando algo no andaba bien, aunque nunca se lo mencionaban para no preocuparla, ella sabía que sus hijos solían ir solo en ocasiones algo alarmantes. Después de una comida-cena sustanciosa que les preparo a sus hijos los mando a dormir, como cuando eran pequeños, Serena entro a su viejo cuarto que aun conservaba los mismos colores que en su adolescencia, no podía creer que su madre no lo hubiera transformado después de tantos años, inclusive el cobertor de lunas y conejos azul aun cubría la cama individual, pero ciertamente eso siempre le brindaba la tranquilidad que solía ir a buscar, pero antes de que pudiera relajarse completamente alguien llamo a la puerta.

— ¿Todo está bien? — Serena miro alrededor del cuarto

— Si "ma" todo está como debe de estar, incluso el reloj de gallina — ambas soltaron una carcajada, por el comentario de Serena

— Me refiero a que… si todo está bien contigo y tu vida, es lunes y tú estas aquí, no es que me moleste pero ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

— Digamos que tuve uno de esos días en lo que no debiste levantarte y mi jefe considero que necesitaba vacaciones

— A claro y no se supone que te las habías tomado hace una semana en la playa de "no sé donde", con aun "no sé quién", porque no pude sacarle más información a Rei — Serena se puso algo pálida y seria, no porque su madre supiera si no porque de momento había conseguido olvidarse de el

— Mama…— pero no pudo decirle nada porque Ikuko ya la rodeaba con los brazos y este solo hecho hizo que Serena no pudiera ocultar más su tristeza y soltara en llanto.

Ambas se acostaron en la cama y aunque Serena no le conto mucho, ni tampoco le dijo de quien se trataba exactamente, si le conto de la "esposa" y lo mucho que eso le dolía, Ikuko la escucho y le acaricio la cabeza hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Ese lunes fatídico, Darien regreso a la estación furioso y Andrew ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar por que, esa misma tarde le pidió a Beryl que se fuera de su casa, le pago un hotel de lujo y le mando traer un taxi, no se espero a escucharla y salió del apartamento, vago un par de horas en compañía de Chibi y regreso al departamento para encontrarlo vacio, esa noche no la paso del todo bien ya que aquella imagen de Serena en brazos de otro lo atormentaba demasiado.

La mañana siguiente no mejoro, aunque se cito con el abogado para entregarle los papeles y este le dijo que en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaría finiquitado, ni eso logro mejorarle el animo, decidió no salir al aire con secciones muy prolongadas y solo se limito a leer algunos pensamientos que ya tenía preparados y así transcurrió casi el resto de la semana, aunque un día antes de concluirla tuvo una visita inesperada en la estación.

Andrew se encontraba con un Darien un poco ya más relajado aunque cortante con sus respuestas discutiendo sobre la programación cuando la recepcionista del edificio entro sin pedir permiso.

— Siento mucho interrumpirlos de esta manera, pero es que hay unos jóvenes gritando en la recepción, ya llame a seguridad pero se puso peor y me aseguraron que no saldrían de aquí hasta no hablaran con usted (refiriéndose a Darien) y la verdad es que no se qué hacer.

— No te preocupes Molly irémos a ver quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren, esto se va arreglar tranquila— Andrew miro la expresión de Darien sabía que él pensaba lo mismo, creían saber quiénes eran los causantes de los disturbios

Una chica de cabello negro forcejeaba con un guardia de seguridad mientras que otro acaba de recibir un golpe de un chico moreno de gorra más alto que ella.

— ¿Quieren calmarse de favor, esto es un edificio pri…?— pero Darien bajo la guardia cuando vio los ojos violetas enfurecidos de Rei la amiga de Serena aunque poco le importo ella cuando más detenidamente al sujeto que la acompañaba

— Tu mal nacido, poco hombre, cobarde…— le gritaba Rei, pero Darien no la escucho, su mirada iba hacia el chico de la gorra que repentinamente al verlo había dejado al guardia para enfrentarsele

— Espera Rei yo arreglare esto como los hombres — decía Seiya haciendo a un lado a la morena pero justo cuando se disponía a enfrentarse a Darien sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

— ¿Qué te pasa Darien?, se supone que veníamos a tranquilizarlos — Le decía Andrew mientras levantaba al chico del suelo

— De ella entiendo que este aquí, pero tú, tú qué quieres aquí — le decía un Darien algo irritado a Seiya que no entendía el porqué los papeles se habían invertido

— ¡Hey, hey, hey!, podemos arreglar esto en privado, no creen que ya dieron un buen espectáculo por aquí — Les decía Andrew que parecía era el único ecuánime, tomo a Darien por el brazo antes de que le volviera a soltar otro golpe al sujeto de gorra que no conocía.

— ¡Auch!, pega fuerte — le decía a Rei mientras se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida

— Y eso que eras tú el que venía a partirle la cara — El tono sarcástico de Rei acompañado de una media sonrisa solo consiguió que Seiya pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras ambos seguían a Andrew y Darien.

Una vez adentro de lo que parecía una oficina alejada de la multitud que solo los había seguido con la mirada hasta perderlos, Darien no soporto mas y se fue contra Seiya otra vez, pero Andrew lo detuvo justo a tiempo, mientras el chico se pegaba como mosca a la pared

— Ya, ya, ya, hay que hablar como gente ci-vi-li-za-da, ¿pueden? — lo calmaba Andrew mientras le desarrugaba la camisa.

— Pues yo nada mas vine a decirle a tú "amigo" (dirigiéndose a Andrew), que es un poco hombre y que nos se atreva a acercarse nunca más a Serena si no quiere que el… (refiriéndose a Seiya, pero al ver la cara de susto de este, Rei corrigió), quiero decir que yo venga y le parta la cara.

— Claro que no vuelvo a acercarme a ella, por que el (nuevamente la atención se centraba en Seiya), ya la tiene bien ocupada

Rei y Seiya se miraron entrecerrando la ceja y Andrew también miraba de Seiya a Darien sin entender que quería decir.

— Haber locutorcillo de quinta, ¿quieres decirme que traes contra Seiya?, digo no es que me caiga bien pero ¿el que tiene que ver en tu engaño? — le pregunto Rei por primera vez dirigiéndose a Darien aunque de forma muy despectiva

— ¿En MI engaño?, querrás decir en el suyo, porque ambos me vieron la cara de idiota

— Bueno esa última parte es irrefutable (Seiya se empezó a reír pero en cuanto vio la mirada que le echo Darien se puso blanco de nuevo), pero la parte de "en el suyo" es la que no entiende, ¿que tiene que ver el zángano éste con Serena?

— Gracias Rei, pero no me ayudes— trato de reclamarle Seiya

— Quieres callarte, no te estoy ayudando a ti

— Vamos Rei, en verdad quieres defender lo indefendible, Serena me engaño con él, lo vi con mis propios ojos — le decia Darien entre furioso y agitado

— Ah no no no no, eso sí que no, no te niego sí, me gusta tu novia, pero de eso a que ella te haya engañado conmigo, no, jamás, ella solo tiene oídos para ti, no tenia cabeza para nadie más, hasta que claro descubrió que eras casado— le decía Seiya quien ya se había puesto a la altura de Rei

— ¿Tu como demonios sabes eso…?— Darien ya se le iba de nuevo encima a Seiya mientras este retrocedió nuevamente hasta sentir la pared, para su fortuna Andrew estaba para detenerlo

— ¿Así que no lo niegas?, vaya valiente me saliste, al menos nos hubieras mentido igual que a ella — le reclamaba Rei

— No espera, yo nunca le mentí, no se lo dije pero…

— A si si si, eso ya lo había escuchado, no le mentiste le ocultaste información, si que aprendiste mucho de ella, pero ¿por qué piensas que Serena te engaño con el… saltamontes este?, digo mi amiga es obvio que es sorda pero no ciega

— Porque vi como se besaban y ella no se resistió demasiado, eso lo recuerdo

Rei al igual que Andrew abrieron mucho los ojos y la chica volteo a ver a Seiya queriéndose lo comer con la mirada.

— No no no, hay una explicación para todo eso, hasta es chistosa (Seiya comenzó a reírse pero al ver que nadie aligero la mirada siguió), bueno es que ese día Serena llego sumamente alterada y pues Diamante estaba en junta con el señor Wiseman y toda la comitiva…

— Seiya quieres llegar al punto — le pidió Rei muy ecuanime

— Ah si si si, bueno el punto es que ella, llego gritando, estaba muy alterada y empezó a decir palabrotas y subía y subía el volumen de su voz y cuando estuvo a nada de que todos la oyeran soltar la peor de todas, yo no pude callarla mas, así que lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue besarla (soltó una risa nerviosa) y funciono, justo a tiempo porque Diamante estaba atrás de nosotros a punto de oírla, pero juro no fue mi culpa, si no la tuya (le dijo a Darien), digo te lo agradezco pero realmente no era así como quería que fuera nuestro primer beso — Darien y Rei lo miraron tan mal que Seiya volvió a pegarse a la pared.

— Ya vez todo tiene una explicación pero eso no es motivo para que por eso te casaras, eso fue antes, si captas ¿no?

— Pero como es que Serena lo supo — esa parte tanto él, como ahora también Andrew no entendían.

— Pues hasta donde entendí, tú misma esposa se lo dijo— Darien miro a Seiya con furia al oírlo decir esto, el chico quería traspasar el muro.

— Por eso Beryl estaba tan contenta ese día— Darien se dirigió a Andrew quien le contesto rápidamente interrumpiéndolo

— Pero le arruinaste las esperanzas al echarla a patadas y no quiero decir "Te lo dije" pero …— Andrew trataba de contestarle pero Rei los interrumpió

— Como que echaste a tu esposa a patadas, pues qué clase de hombre eres— Rei estaba a punto de empezarlo a agredir verbalmente pero no pudo hacerlo

— La clase del que se harta de que alguien que dice que lo amaba le hiciera la vida imposible y encima desapareciera dos años sin querer darle el divorcio y apareciera de repente para al fin otorgármelo a cambio de un chantaje, de esa clase soy.

Ahora era Seiya y Rei los que se miraban mutuamente, al parecer todo había sido un mal entendido de las dos partes y Serena no era la única perdida.

— Creo que tienes que hablar con Serena y explicarle todo (Darién ya estaba a punto de refutarle a Andrew pero este le adivino el pensamiento), tal vez no la recuperes pero por lo menos que sepa que no era la "otra".

— Bueno suerte con eso, creo que después de todo te ayudamos mas a ti que a ella. Vámonos saltamontes

— No no esperen, tienen que ayudarme, por lo menos a contactarla, no va a querer ni contestarme.

— Perdón pero ¿te refieres a nosotros? ¡Oh no!, no lo creo, resulta que hasta ahora solo has conocido la parte amable, tierna y… loca de Serena, ósea la parte bonita, pero después de lo sucedido no creo que logres siquiera acercarte a ella, conoces la palabra "obstinado" bueno pues si la buscas en el diccionario encontraras una foto de ella, así de difícil está la cosa, así que buena suerte

Rei estaba a punto de salirse cuando sitio la mano de Darien sujetándole el brazo y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle lo miro a los ojos, sintió un poco de pena, la cara de Darien estaba sumamente cambiada había pasado de la rabia a la desesperación en un solo instante, en verdad quería solucionarlo aunque sólo no podría hacerlo

— Tienes que ayudarme, ya lo fregué bastante, tengo que hablar con ella

— Creo que ya me metí en esto sin tener que hacerlo ¿cierto?

— Ayúdame Rei, tu eres su mejor amiga, solo necesito una oportunidad, te aseguro que haré que me escuche, necesito que lo haga, aunque te soy sincero aun no pienso en como lo lograre

— Creo saber cómo hacer que te escuche o por lo menos intentarlo, ella ya hizo locuras por ti, creo que ahora es tu turno — Darien la miraba interrogante pero la voz de Seiya lo desconcentro

— Aunque primero tienen que averiguar dónde está, por yo ya fui a buscarla varias veces, pero su vecina me dijo que no había regresado desde el lunes, incluso ella está cuidando a Luna, e intente llamarle, pero no me contesta

— Ya sé donde esta, dejen hago unas llamadas en lo que arreglas todo, porque hoy mismo tienes buscarla— Le decía Rei mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolso.

Darien miro asustado a Andrew y este expreso una pequeña sonrisa, los papeles habían cambiado y ahora que sabía la verdad, tenía que intentar rescatar algo de lo perdido o perderlo completamente.

Esa misma tarde se pusieron en camino a casa de la mama de Serena, Darien dejo encargada a Chibi con su amiga Kyu y se puso en manos de Rei quien lo subió a su auto, le dio algo que parecía un equipaje y algunas instrucciones, Andrew decidió ayudar a Darien aunque Seiya creyó pertinente ya no hacerle más al valiente y no enfrentar la furia de Serena.

Al llegar Rei les pidió a ambos permanecer en el auto solo un momento en lo que sondeaba el terreno, el chico rubio se limito a sonreírle a Darien de forma tranquilizadora antes de lanzarse a lo que parecía la guerra. Ambos daban por hecho que lo de Rei decía era una exageración y que un par de horas todo se quedaría aclarado, solo necesitaban tiempo para hablar, ¿qué tan difícil podía llegar a ser eso?

Minutos después Rei salió ñe dijo a Darien que al parecer Serena estaba tranquila ya que su hermano estaba también en casa y eso era buena señal, tal vez tendrían más aliados y conseguirían su objetivo, al entrar Rei los presento a los dos a la pequeña familia, la señora Ikuko estaba emocionada de tener a Darien en la casa, ella creía que eso ayudaría a Serena a salir de su depresión, al ver que ninguno le reclamaba por ser el causante del estado de la chica entendió que Rei había omitido ese punto.

Andrew permaneció en la sala junto a Ikuko y su hijo mientras Rei y Darien subían al cuarto de Serena, Rei le pidió que se escondiera un momento antes de darle la sorpresa. Al llegar a la habitación pudieron escuchar una música suave de fondo que Darien pudo identificar rápidamente

_"I never loved nobody fully" (Nunca ame a nadie totalmente)  
>"Always one foot on the ground" (siempre con un pie en la tierra)<br>"And by protecting my heart truly" (y por proteger verdaderamente mi corazon)_

_"I got lost in the sounds" (me perdi en los sonidos)_

Rei llamo a la puerta pero nadie contesto, volvió a hacerlo y se oyó un leve rechinido

_"I hear in my mind" (Escuche en mi mente)  
>"All of these voices" (Todas esas voces)<br>"I hear in my mind all these words" (escuche en mi mente todas esas palabras)_

Serena tardo en abrir pero lo hizo al final, se encontraba en pijama aun, a pesar de ya pasaban de las 5 de la tarde y sus ojos azules se veían un poco opacados por un contorno rojo.

_"I hear in my mind all this music" (escuche en mi mente toda esa música)_

_"And it breaks my heart" (Y me rompe mi corazón)_

_"When it breaks my heart" (cuando me rompe mi corazón)_

— ¿Estas bien?, o quieres que llame a los bomberos, por que como que hay un incendio en tus ojos

— Tu siempre tan sarcástica Rei, si… estoy bien

— Si se ve, por lo menos físicamente, pero ¿Tan bien como para platicar?

_"Suppose I never, ever met you" (Supongamos que yo nunca jamás te conocí)  
>"Suppose we never fell in love" (supongamos que nosotros nunca con enamoramos)<br>"Suppose I never, ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft" (supongamos que yo nunca deje que me besaras tan dulce y suave)_

— Pues seguro mi mama y las chicas ya te pusieron al tanto

— Bueno, no exactamente platicar de lo que paso, más bien de lo que NO paso

_"Suppose I never, ever saw you" (Supongamos que yo nunca jamás te vi)  
>"Suppose you never, ever called" (Supongamos que tu nunca jamas llamaste)<br>"Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall" (Supongamos que yo sigo cantando canciones de amor, solo para detener mi propia caída)_

— Pues no te endiendo realmente

— Mas bien, que no sea conmigo con quien tengas que hablar — Al decir esto último Darien apareció y a Serena casi se le cae la quijada, pero antes de que pudieran notarlo los dos, les cerró la puerta en las narices

_"All my friends say that of course it's gonna get better" (Todos mis amigos dicen que por supuesto todo se pondrá mejor)_

— Serena tenemos que hablar por favor — Le grito Darien quien aparto a Rei de la puerta para pegarse lo mas que se podía a ella

— No, no quiero

— Puedes actuar de forma más madura y abrir la puerta — le exigía Rei mientras tocaba la puerta fuertemente, de adentro se oían un par de ruidos, pero ninguna respuesta

_"Gonna get better better better better better better better" (se pondrá mejor, mejor, mejor…)_

De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe Darien sintió que algo lo golpeaba en el pecho y también Rei recibió un golpe justo en la cara de lo que parecía una almohada, esta trato de cubrirse con las manos la embestida pero era imposible ya que Serena lanzaba objetos como proyectiles, Rei y Darien no podían ver de que se trataba por que parecía que había juntado municiones de todo un batallón, Serena traía una canasta de ropa sucia de la que no solo salían blusas o almohadas si no que empezó a aventar objetos más pesados, por lo que Rei rápidamente se cubrió detrás de Darien y usándolo como escudo logro esquivar los proyectiles, sin embargo el solo pudo cubrirse con las manos para que no le dieran de lleno

— Vete, no te quiero ver, nunca

— Pero… ¡hay!... Serena… détente… tenemos…!Auch!… tenemos que hablar — Entre sortear los objetos, trataba de dialogar pero alguno que otro certero impedían que se mantuviera en el mismo lugar, así que tanto el cómo su defendida tuvieron que retroceder

"_I never loved nobody fully" (Nunca ame a nadie totalmente)  
>"Always one foot on the ground" (Siempre con un pie en la tierra)<br>"And by protecting my heart truly" (Y por proteger verdaderamente mi corazón)_

_"I got lost in the sounds" (Me perdí en los sonidos)_

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras Rei bajo rápidamente para escudarse entre el hermano y la mama de Serena, Darien no tuvo otra opción que también bajar mientras la rubia se encontraba al pie de la escalera gritándole que no volviera

— Pero Serena es que tienes que saber la verdad

— No crees que ya es demasiado tarde

Y al decirle esto le lanzo el último objeto que le quedaba en la canastilla para después correr a encerrarse nuevamente a su cuarto

El objeto le dio acertadamente en la frente a Darien lo que hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera hacia tras brincando rápidamente los tres escalones que le faltaban y tirándolo al suelo de un sentón, cuando pudo reaccionar busco la cosa que le había golpeado, vio algo redondo blanco que no pudo enfocar de forma inmediata

— ¿Que fue eso? — Pregunto desorientado al ver el asombro de todos los que lo rodeaban

— Eso era su reloj despertador de gallo — le contesto la señora Ikuko

— Creo que cuando hablo de que era demasiado tarde lo dijo en forma literal — le dijo entre burlona y sarcásticamente Andrew que al oír la algarabía había acudido corriendo para ver como su amigo se desplomaba.

Después se oyó que la música proveniente del cuarto de Serena se intensificaba, intencionalmente lo hacía para no poder escucharlos o para que ellos no escucharan su llanto.

— Te lo dije, que no iba a ser fácil hablar con ella— le decía Rei mientras lo llevaban a la sala y mama Ikuko traía un poco de alcohol en un algodón ya que el golpe le había provocado una pequeña grieta en la frente.

— No tengo que preguntar a que se debió todo eso — le decía Ikuko a Darien quien momentáneamente había tomado un tono rosado en las mejillas

— Tengo que hablar con ella, está confundida, tiene que saber la verdad, ¡Auch! — se quejo al primer toque del algodón con alcohol de Ikuko

— Pues creo que puede que decírsela te cueste unas cuantas más de esas— le decía Sammy mientras se sentaba en el sofá más alejado

— Y por las canciones que escucha, algo me dice que tendrás que pasar al plan B, ya que por la vía pacífica no conseguiste nada — hablo Andrew

Darien tuvo que explicarle la situación a Ikuko y a Sammy quien desconocía lo que pasaba por completo, la mama de Serena estaba un poco asombrada en lo que a Darién se refería, pero en lo que respectaba a Serena y lo que había hecho en absoluto la sorprendía, conocía de las locuras que era capaz de hacer su hija, así que después de escuchar toda la historia en breves fragmentos comprendió un poco a Darién, aunque se sorprendió que después de recibir ese golpe no hubiera salido huyendo de ahí, en su perspectiva o estaba igual de loco que ella o igual de enamorado para soportar eso, por lo que no dudo en ayudarlo lo que pudiera, Sammy por su parte le dio dos opciones o agarrarlo golpes o ayudarlo, porque pese a que no era muy cercano a Serena no le gustaba que sufriera, además se notaba que Darien tampoco la estaba pasando bien, Rei les indico que tenían que seguir con lo dicho.

Instalaron a Darien en el jardín de la casa con una tienda de campaña justo debajo de la ventana de Serena para que este pudiera detectar algún cambio de parecer en la rubia.

Andrew, Rei, Sammy y mama Ikuko se mantuvieron al margen de la situación a petición de Darien por el momento, el creyó que tal vez se compadecería pronto y aceptaría entablar un dialogo, esto él lo había provocado y de alguna forma esperaba solucionarlo. Cuando Serena se acerco a la ventana para cerrarla oyó algo de ruido así que bajo la mirada para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba.

— Pero qué demonios...— blasfemo un poco Serena pero en eso tocaron a su puerta, fue a abrir ya que había visto abajo a Darien sabía que él no era el que llamaba, abrió bruscamente para encontrarse de frente a su hermano

— Si no quieres que nos invadan los novios sicópatas deberías de hablar con el

— No jamás, ya no hay nada que hablar que no entiende que se ¡Vaya! — Esto último lo fue a gritar directo a la ventana al tiempo que se asomaba para ver si había llegado el mensaje a la persona indicada.

— No me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches — Grito el aludido

— _¡Púdrete!_ — y cerro la ventana de un golpe

— Gracias, yo también te quiero — suspiro fuertemente y siguió acomodándose para pasar la noche.

— No voy a obligarte cabeza de chorlito, pero creo que no eres la única que la pasa mal — le insistió Sammy

— Pues gracias "hermanito" pero él se lo busco, quieres dejarme sola

Sammy le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Su hermana muy en el fondo siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, pese a su despiste siempre había sido certera en sus elecciones, sabía que esta vez no se había equivocado con el locutor, solo que las cosas se habían complicado, pero lo bueno nunca es fácil siempre se los había dicho su padre

— Pues hice mi intento pero la cabeza de chorlito simplemente me ignoro

— "Cabeza de chorlito", estoy de acuerdo, pues tendrá que escucharme o tendré que conseguir una casa de campaña mas resistente

Darien sabía que no la tenía fácil, necesitaba que lo escuchara y ya se las ingeniería para que su sacrifico valiera la pena, por lo pronto tendría que hacer el primero, pasar la noche en el patio de la casa de Ikuko, a la luz de las estrellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya solo queda un solo capitulo por destapar y quiero irles dando las gracias por aguantar que tardara tanto en publicar, la vida se me vino encima en todos los aspectos, sumado a lo tremendamente perfeccionista que soy complico mas la publicación de los capítulos, no saben cuánto me gusto escribir esto, espero ir por un buen camino y tener el ánimo y tiempo para dedicárselo a otra historia, la canción de este episodio fue "Fidelity de Regina Spektor" la recomiendo ampliamente por que es de mis favoritas de ella y aunque es una canción triste no se por qué siempre logra ponerme de buen ánimo, nos leemos pronto AAAAAAdios<strong>


	14. Capitulo 13 LA ULTIMA CANCION

**Ω ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE Ω**

**La historia es de mi autoría y los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13 – LA ULTIMA CANCION<strong>

Las cosas no cambiaron en las siguientes horas, Serena seguía empecinada en no querer escucharlo, aunque Ikuko insistió un poco no consiguió nada, incluso evito bajar a comer o abrir la puerta de la habitación por no enfrentarse a las continuas insistencias de su familia, ponía música para callar un poco los ruidos foranes, aunque su curiosidad de saber que él estaba ahí abajo no la dejaba alejarse demasiado de la ventana, estaba demasiado herida pero el corazón no dejaba de brincarle cada que veía al moreno mirar en dirección a su ventana, se convencía a ella misma que no había sido justo para ella y que no iba a sufrir por él, aunque sin dudarlo al verlo dar vueltas cual perrito perdido por el patio sentía ganas de bajar corriendo a abrazarlo, pero algo la detenía, tal vez el recordad el rostro que le había quitado la felicidad y volvía a decirse a si misa "es casado" como tratando de convencerse de no hacer nada, aunque no entendía como su madre lo había dejado permanecer ahí, ¿tal vez no sabía que era él el causante de su estado?, pero aunque la comía la duda, tampoco intento explicárselo, sabría que vendría algún interrogatorio departe de su madre y terminaría por contarle como lo acoso y entonces si terminaría por ponerse departe de Darien. De cierta forma quería tenerlo cerca aunque fuera así, pero con el paso del tiempo vio que él no se rendiría pensó que si debería hablar con él y decirle de una vez que ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la "otra" de nadie, aunque fuera él.

Paso el día entero y ella decidió hacer huelga de hambre mientras meditaba como sacarlo, el no tuvo otra opción que hacerse el valiente y no claudicar en su intento de convencerla de que el también podía hacer sacrificios por ella, pero en las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente la desesperación que sentía ya era demasiada, llevaba dos noches sin poder dormir, encima solo había pasado al baño para el uso normal y no quiso dar molestias para pedir permiso y poder ducharse, a decir verdad tenía miedo de que en algún descuido Serena saliera volando de aquel lugar.

Andrew podía notar como Darien empezaba a perder la paciencia, salía llevarle café, agua y alimento, aunque tampoco comió nada, no quería usar el baño de mas y dar aun mas molestias, mientras bebía agua Andrew le planteo el asunto de pedirle a Serena un favor, tal vez a él lo escucharía aunque sea le daría esa oportunidad, así que subió al cuarto de Serena y toco en varias ocasiones hasta que logro que está medio abriera la puerta sin darle la cara.

— Hola Sere, no vengo a convencerte de nada, solo vengo a pedirte un favor — Serena se extraño por la petición del chico pero lo dejo seguir hablando antes de cerrarle la puerta

— Pues veras es que Darien quiere ver si puede darse una pequeña ducha, es que lleva dos días ahí…

— Nadie se lo ha pedido, bien puede irse a ducharse a su casa

— Si lo sé pero es que, solo necesita refrescarse hace mucho calor y, y, creo que deberías escucharlo…— en ese momento ya no puedo seguir hablando por que la puerta se cerró en su nariz, para despues escuchar desde el interior algunos palabras gritadas

— ¿Así que te quieres refrescar? — le dijo a Darien por la ventana

— Serena llevo dos noches aquí porque necesito hablar contigo, dame 5 minutos aunque sea.

— ¿Necesitas?, te di más de 5 minutos de mi vida para que lo dijeras, no creo que ahora te sirvan — se metió de nuevo cerrando la ventana, dio un par de vueltas en su cuarto y abro un poco la puerta para saber si Andrew ya se habia marchado del pasillo, al verlo vacio salió corriendo al baño.

En tanto Darien se encontraba abajo con Andrew quien ya lo había alcanzado y solo se encogió de hombros al ver que tampoco a él le había hecho caso, ya se dirigía al interior de la casa cuando se oyo que abrieron la ventana, Darien se dirigió hacia su dirección hasta quedar justo debajo de ella.

— Te voy a cumplir una parte del favor Andrew— Grito Serena y Darien desvió dos segundos la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Andrew que no entendió exactamente a lo que se refería por la cara que había puesto, los dos se miraban interrogantes sin entender bien a lo que se refería, de repente Darien sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayó encima mojándolo completamente.

— _¡Enloqueciste!_ — Todos al oír el estruendo del agua al caer seguido por el grito de Darien salieron a ver qué pasaba

— Ya estaba loca ¿no lo recuerdas?, ahora que ya lo comprobaste, _¡por qué no te vas!_ — Cerro fuertemente su ventana y se sentó a encogerse en su cama a llorar, sabía que después de eso él en realidad no volvería a buscarla.

Para la sorpresa de todos no fue así, ya que el chico completamente mojado subió corriendo las escaleras directo aporrear la puerta de Serena, esta al escuchar los golpes y los gritos de _"Abreme",_ brinco del susto, hasta las lagrimas se detuvieron.

— _¡Abre la puerta o te juro que la tiro!_ — oyó a un Darien tan enojado que el corazón le empezó a latir fuerte, la asusto mas la manera en que volvió azotar la mano sobre la puerta que creyó que no bromeaba, así que corrió rápidamente a abrir la puerta

— Quieres calmat… — aunque no pudo terminar de decir nada por qué sintió como la jalo hasta aventarla en la cama en un solo movimiento, el pobre escurría por todos lados

— _¡Ahora escucharme ya no es una opción, ya me lo gane ¿no?, yo si te escuche cuando decidiste decirme tu verdad, ahora te pido, no, te exijo que me devuelvas la oportunidad y si no, de todas formas me vas a oír, así tenga que amarrarte a esa cama!_ — Serena en realidad nunca lo había visto tan molesto, gritaba y manoteaba, se movía de un lado a otro y la veía entre enojado y cauteloso, ella estaba petrificada entendió que se había pasado un poco de la ralla y que tenía razón, esta vez a ella le tocaba escuchar, los papeles se habían invertido drásticamente.

Se acomodo en la cama hasta poder sentarse bien, poso sus manos sobre sus piernas y sin decirle una palabra lo miro con cara de niño regañado. Darien se pasaba las manos por el cabello mojado, mientras se movía de un lado a otro iba dejando un charco por la alfombra color crema, respiraba fuertemente, Serena también empezó a hacerlo, hasta que el rompió el silencio, logrando que Serena diera un pequeño salto de susto que él no noto porque estaba concentrado en su explicación

— Esto no se trato nunca de ti, se que pudiste pensar mil cosas pero debiste acudir a mi, eso ya no importa, no quería que lo supieras asi, no quería que pensaras que estaba jugando contigo, te aseguro que no, yo siempre te dije la verdad, el no hablarte de mi… de Beryl, no fue por que la estuviera engañando, fue porque ella ya no pertenecía a mi vida, llevaba dos años desaparecida, jamás creí que volvería y menos así tan precipitadamente…

Serena lo seguía con la mirada y el de vez en vez la volteaba a ver, pero al ver esos ojos entre sorprendidos y llenos de lagrimas volvia a enfocar otra cosa, pero seguía hablando.

"La cuestión es que lo hizo, pero no lo hizo por mí, no claro que no, ella nunca piensa en nadie más que ella, necesitaba el servicio médico, mi servicio médico y entonces si se acordó que tenía un marido, el cual abandono en parte fue mi culpa, pero ella era…, bueno ella no importa, porque apareciste y lo cierto es que yo no planee involucrarme contigo, fui lento cauteloso, pero es que, bueno, como decirlo, tenia tanto de no sentirme bien, la verdad es que ni con ella me sentí así, yo… era feliz, y sé que tu también, porque, porque me lo dijiste y yo te creí, el punto es que ella regreso y al fin pudo darme lo único que necesitaba de ella, el divorcio…"

Cuando Serena oyó esa palabra, sintió como si la cubetada de agua que hace unos minutos le había aventado a él ahora caía sobre sí misma, trataba de no perder detalle de la explicación, como pudo ser tan cerrada y no intentar dejar que él le explicara.

"claro a cambio del servicio médico, por eso tuve que regresar de las vacaciones, y te juro que te iba a decir, cuando… cuando me dijiste en el pasillo de mi departamento lo que sentías, tenía que decírtelo"

Al fin Serena quiso hablar, las preguntas se le agolpaban en la boca, ahora si quería saberlo todo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? — Darien por fin se detuvo a mirarla, tomo un silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama y la puso frente a ella para poder tenerla de frente

— Porque no tuve tiempo, tú me soltaste la bomba de todo lo que habías echo y no supe como decírtelo.

— Pues en ese momento me lo hubieras dicho, así como yo me sincere tú…

— No pude hacerlo Serena, tuve… miedo, después de saber de todo lo que podías ser capaz por solo conocerme y después de ese breve espacio intimo

— Temiste que te hiciera una escena en el hospital…

— No… temí perderte

Serena sentía que un frio la recorría la espalda, entendió que él sentía había sentido el mismo miedo que ella, cuando no quiso decirle todo lo que había hecho, comprendió que no era perfecto después de todo, pero si era la persona que siempre conoció, ahora solo le quedaba una pregunta por hacer.

— Y si no querías eso ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en búscame?

— Es que si lo hice, aunque no inmediatamente, primero quería tener esos papeles firmados, no quería que tuvieras que toparte con ella, aunque creo q fue demasiado tarde

— Pero es que yo hable con ella hasta el lunes y ya paso había pasado una semana, porque no intentaste aunque sea buscarme antes.

— No lo sé, realmente me bloque, quería hacerlo pero no sabía cómo decirte lo que me pasaba, después no supe de tu encuentro con ella, estaba en mi apartamento porque estaba convaleciente y se que fue estúpido tenerla ahí pero ella insistió y si dejaba que se fuera tal vez nunca nos hubiéramos separado realmente y en segunda, cuando decidí buscarte creí que había sido demasiado tarde, cuando me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo fui a tu oficina a parecer después de que tu hubieras ido a mi departamento

Serena entrecerró la ceja y recordó casi todos los acontecimientos del día,

— Es que estaba en junta y luego me fui temprano…

— No, es que… si te vi, en la recepción y vi como otro te besaba

Nuevamente sintió el balde de agua helada al recordar el momento con Seiya y al ver que Darien no la miraba entendió, se incorporo rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a gritar ahora ella es la que se movía

— No es que no fue así, es que estaba muy alterada y mi jefe estaba en junta y yo, estaba muy enojada, Seiya solo me ayudo

— Si lo se, me lo dijo

— Te lo dijo…, ¡¿cómo que te lo dijo?!

— Es una larga historia, el hecho es que gracias a que se arriesgo a ir a verme junto con Rei yo supe que Beryl te había dicho de mala forma lo que… ya sabemos

— Lo complicamos todo ¿no?— Serena se veía al espejo y se abrazaba ella misma

— Pues es que era cuestión de _"hablar", _pero contigo es un poco extremo hacer eso

— Es a veces lo que uno paga por ser feliz

Ella empezó a buscar en el cajón de la cómoda que tenía justo enfrente y saco la caja Beige que le había devuelto Beryl

— Toma, esto es tuyo, fue tu regalo lo recuerdas — Se la extendió a Darien

— ¿Como lo tienes?, yo lo tenia en cajón… Beryl… Nunca me contaste la historia

— Mi padre me la dio cuando cumplí 15 años, me dijo que yo era como esa estrella — abrió el camafeo y Darien pudo observar detenidamente aquel objeto como no lo había hecho antes la luna menguante que giraba con la música iba destapando las etapas de la luna

— ¿Por qué? — Darien realmente no entendía el significado

— Supongo porque soy como la luna, siempre sola, siempre cambiante. — Mientras decía esto se miraba detenidamente al espejo y se alisaba un poco el cabello desordenado, cuando sintió como Darien la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura y posaba su cabeza mojada en su cuello, haciendo que esta riera y se estremeciera al mismo tiempo.

Cuanto había tenido que pasar para sentirse tranquila otra vez, bien dicen que solo los tontos son los que aprenden de sus errores y los dos lo habían experimentado con creces.

UN AÑO DESPUES

Serena se levanto como de costumbre, prendió el radio y escucho la voz que le daba los buenos días como hace años, sonrió al espejo al ver su reflejo y escucho sonar el timbre, era Sabado así que no tenía que trabajar, fue a abrir y vio entrar lentamente a Luna, se metió a la cocina mientras ella se dirigió a la recamara a cambiarse cuando vio una nota de la tintorería, no tenía trabajo pendiente, así que decidió recoger aquello olvidado y hacer unas compras, se vistió y salió, aunque llevo consigo a Luna, la metió en un cajón para gatos y se dirigió a un albergue para mascotas.

— No se preocupe, estarán bien cuidadas

Le agradeció y regreso a su departamento, transcurrió una tarde relativamente tranquila hasta que alrededor de las 5 de la tarde sonó el timbre.

Una algarabía de voces femeninas le daba saludos y besos en la mejilla, sus cuatro amigas se reunían para arreglarse y salir, después de un par de horas ya estaban las 5 listas. Serena recibió la llamada de Seiya quien le avisaba que ya estaban por llegar por ellas.

Dieron las 8 de la noche cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, cerca del centro de Tokio a un lugar llamado Café Crow

— ¡Hola! — la saludo una efusiva chica

— Hola Unazuki, te quiero presentar a mis amigas, a Serena ya la conoces — le explicaba Lita a la hermana menor de Andrew

Al poco rato también apareció Michiru y Haruka que se unieron al comité, después de las presentaciones pertinentes tomaron una mesa, el lugar se encontraba bastante concurrido, el bufete era apetitoso y el lugar acogedor. Al rato siguiente las chicas ya se encontraban en plena platica y disfrutando de las tartas, Seiya y el novio de Mina y el de Amy había entablado una buena amistad ya que tenían afinidad con la música, así que habían conformado una agrupación y eran los que se encargarían de amenizar la noche, después sorpresivamente aparecería el vecino de Rei, el cual había invitado esta pero sin avisarle a sus amigas ya que sabía que recibiría una que otra burla.

— ¿Dios y ese quién es? — hablo súbitamente Mina al ver que el chico se dirigía a ellas

— Es Nicolás y por favor no vayan a ser… ustedes

Todos al unisonó dijeron ¡UUUUy!, para recibir una mirada fulmínate de la morena por lo que enseguida se callaron, rápidamente corrió a su encuentro y se alejo de ellas.

— Pero no creo que sea Nicolas, el era como mugroso ¿no?

— _¡Mina! — _le recriminaron todas al mismo tiempo, excepto Seiya que ya se había acercado al ver la escena

— _Pero por lo menos logro que se bañara — _le susurro al oído a Mina quien escupió la bebida que justo se había llevado a la boca, bañando a un pobre camarero que se encontraba de frente

— ¡Lo lamento!, ¡perdón!, no podrías haber dicho solo que tiene gustos excéntricos — ambos se rieron a la par, mientras las otras los miraban de reojo.

Comenzaron a tocar Seiya y sus amigos, el show duro aproximadamente media hora, casi al final de la actuación llego otra de las anfitrionas la cual las chicas no conocían.

Lita les presento a todas a Setsuna Meio, quien era coopropietaria del lugar al igual que ella, Lita se había asociado con 4 personas para poner a funcionar nuevamente el café Crow, que llevaba aproximadamente 5 meses cerrado y Setsuna era una de ellas, la remodelación había corrido a cargo de Rei y Serena, quienes ya trabajaban juntas después de que Serena hubiera renunciado al consorcio Black Moon.

La música seguía tocando y los chicos al terminar decidieron poner la rocola, Setsuna que se encontraba con ellos los invito a que no se preocuparan por dejarla sola y que también se unieran a la fiesta cada quien agarro pareja pero Serena, Seiya y Lita permanecieron sentadas con ella, hasta que apareció Andrew acompañado de dos personas, Setsuna se alejo con Lita para recibirlos, mientras Serena y Seiya se quedaron sentados.

— ¿Cómo va el negocio con la enojona?

— Rei no se enoja casi nunca, es un poco sarcástica, pero es divertido cuando te acostumbras

— ¿Casi nunca? (Ambos comenzaron a reír) ¿Y tu nuevo hogar?

— Me estoy acostumbrando, Luna es la que realmente lo está sufriendo un poco mas— Seiya ya no la escuchaba por que al parecer cierta pelirroja que acaba de llegar había captado su atención.

— Bueno, no te molesta que te deje sola verdad bombón

— ¿Sola?, no, estoy yo y mi bebida, estaremos bien, vete ya.

Seiya se acomodo el saco y se dirigió a cierta chica que portaba un vestido rojo japonés al igual que su cabello, se sonrieron y se dieron un efusivo beso. De lejos todos se reían del espectáculo, increíblemente Seiya había encontrado su media naranja.

— ¿Te dejaron sola pequeña? — Se acerco Setsuna con ella, al verla sentada jugando con la sombrilla de su bebida.

— Si un poco pero…— no dejo que terminara

— Pero no por mucho tiempo, te traeré a alguien, dame dos segundos

— No estoy bien, no te… preocupes — pero esta ya se había alejado para regresar del brazo de cierto moreno muy atractivo.

— Mira te presento a una de las amigas de Lita, seguramente no la conoces porque nunca quisiste pararte por aquí, a pesar de que también era tu negocio, bueno lo cierto es que yo tampoco vine pero confié en que Lita tenía razón cuando nos dijo que el lugar quedaba en buenas manos

— Pues por la misma razón no quise interrumpir, por eso deje que me sorprendieran — contesto el sujeto que no apartaba la vista de Serena

— ¿Y así fue? — le pregunto la rubia

— Si mucho

— Pero que descortés Serena Tsukino, no se si sepas quien es el pero te diré su curriculum, es un hombre exitoso que goza de fama y prestigio, y salió como el locutor más escuchado en la metrópoli

— Por dios Setsuna me sonrojas

— Vamos Darien no seas modesto, pero anda dale aunque sea un beso de saludo

— Encantado de conocerte, me dijiste que te llamabas… Serena

— Igualmente, es un gusto, si Serena

— Pero sácala a bailar, no puedes dejar a una chica guapa y joven aquí sentada, yo ya soy mayor y no estoy para estos trotes pero ustedes tienen toda la noche.

De fondo se comenzaba a oír un tema algo oscuro para la velada, pero Darien sonreía entre sonrojado al igual que Serena, no quisieron aclararle el punto de que ya se conocían, así que solo se limitaron a obedecer

_"Scared to be alone" (Miedo a estar solo)  
>"Frightened of the dark" (Miedo a la oscuridad)<br>"Everything's too much" Todo es demasiado  
>"For a boy out of touch with his feelings" (Para un niño fuera de contacto con sus sentimientos)<em>

Empezaron entablar una conversación por que Setsuna estaba muy cerca de ellos, haciéndose la que buscaba algo

— ¿Eres de por aquí? — le pregunto Darien

— No exactamente

— Tu vestido blanco es muy llamativo

— Como la luna

— ¿Estás sola?

— ¿Tu?

— Ya no

_"I must be to blame" (Debo ser el culpable)  
>"I must be at fault" (Debo ser un fallo)<br>"I believe I'm never good enough" (Creo que nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno)  
>"To shine a light that lingers" (Para brillar una luz que perdura)<em>

Hasta que lograron perderse en la multitud y lejos de los oídos de Setsuna, se relajaron y se acercaron más

— ¿Dijiste que saldrías con tus amigas?— le pregunto Darien al tiempo que Serena señalaba con el dedo a cada una de ellas.

— Y tu dijiste que tenias una junta de negocios — Darien hizo lo mismo al señalar a Andrew y Lita que se encontraban abrazados, y a Setsuna que aunque estiraba el cuello no les perdía el rastro.

_"I have witnessed starbursts in your coal" (He sido testigo de estallidos de carbon)  
>"Black eyes" (ojos negros)<br>"I am what I try to deny" (Yo soy lo que tartan de negar)  
>"I have seen the serpent coiling set to strike" (He visto una serpiente enrollandose estableciendo huelga)<br>"And love is the usual disguise" (Y el amor es el disfraz habitual)_

— Como te fue con Luna

— Se perdió de nuevo, pero el portero siempre se encarga de regresarla

— Lleve temprano a Chibi a la guardería, no quería que te desperta y por accidente creo que deje abierta el patio trasero tal vez por ahí se salió

— Lo imagine

— Olvide pasar por los boletos de avión

— Ya los recogí

_"Pleased to meet you" (Encantado de conocerte)  
>"Where you from" (de donde eres)<br>"And what's your name?" (Cual es tu nombre)_

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A donde sea

— Ya le avisaste a tu jefa— Serena empezó a reirse

— Pues puedes preguntarle tu

_"Never came alive" (Nunca llego vivo)  
>"Never cut the cord" (Nunca corto el cable)<br>"Nothing is too much for a boy out of touch" (Nada es demasiado para un niño fuera de contacto)  
>"With his feelings" (Con sus sentimientos)<em>

— Señorita Tsukino ¿Cree que mi novia pueda faltar un par de meses a su trabajo?

— Yo creo que puede irse más tiempo, pregúnteselo a ella

_"Worshipping the moonshine" (adora a la luz de luna) To grace these times _  
><em>"Skinning up the grapevine" (Skinning hasta la vid)<em>  
><em>"I don't have a plan where I'm going" (no tengo un plan a donde voy) Skinning<em>  
><em>"I just follow my fingers" (solo sigo mis dedos)<em>

— Tu jefa me dijo que podemos desaparecer más tiempo

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres?

— Para siempre

_"I will be the burning man" (Voy a ser el hombre ardiente)_  
><em>"To grace these times" (en estos tiempo de gracia)<em>  
><em>"I am what I try to deny" (Soy lo que intento negar)<em>  
><em>"I reflect the same eyes looking back at me" (Que reflejan los mismos ojos mirándome)<em>  
><em>"And love is the only reply" (Y el amor es la única respuesta)<em>

— ¿Me quieres? — le pregunto Serena viéndolo directamente a los ojos

— Te amo

_"Pleased to meet you" (Encantado de conocerte)_  
><em>"Where you from" (de donde eres)<em>  
><em>"And what's your name?" (Cual es tu nombre)<em>  
><em>"We're more than enough" (Somas mas que suficiente)<em>  
><em>"Dead ringers" (Mortalmente parecidos)<em>

Ambos bailaban abrazados completamente, olvidaron que se estaban ocultando de la vista de Setsuna y se besaron como siempre, su socia al ver la escena abrió los ojos y corrió hacia donde estaban Andrew y Lita que no prestaban atención a nadie mas

— Soy mejor de Cupido que de empresaria, acabo de presentar a esos dos, sabía que se entenderían

— ¿A quienes Setsuna? — le preguntaba Andrew yt al ver que señalaba a Serena y Darien, soltó una leve risa al igual que Lita

— Si, sin duda tienes buen ojo— bromeo Lita, a lo que Andrew le golpeo por la espalda.

Setsuna no entendió el sarcasmo y siguió sonriendo al ver como sus dos nuevos amigos se la pasaban bailando durante toda la noche hasta tocar la última canción.

Decía Octavio Paz en uno de sus ensayos del "El laberinto de la soledad", " En nuestro mundo el amor es una experiencia casi inaccesible. Todo se opone a él: moral, clases, leyes, razas y los mismos enamorados", Darien nunca sintió aquello tan cierto, pero aria lo inaccesible accesible solo si trataba de caminar a la par con Serena, tratando solo de tener presente lo más importante… vivir.

_** FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y así concluyo esta historia con la canción que le dio nombre a este Fic, Pleased to Meet You de James, en realidad muchas frases del disco del mismo nombre me inspiraron a escribirla (me siento Eduardo de Gortari que se inspiro en sus canciones favoritas para escribir "La radio en el pecho" o Xavier Velasco citando canciones de Iggy Pop, pero yo soy como región 4), gracias por seguirme todos estos meses, por reírse conmigo y de mi, esta vez no voy a mensionar a nadie por que estoy segura que muchos pasan sin poner opinion y a ellos tambien les agradesco su tiempo y mas a las que tuvieron las ganas de escribirme un mensajito, espero que este pequeño Fic les haya alegrado la vida un rato y les dejo un pensamiento que me dejo pensando durante mucho mucho tiempo, y que ahora mas por que aun sigo triste y medio de luto.<strong>

_A los que buscan_  
><em>aunque no encuentren.<em>

_A los que avanzan_  
><em>aunque se pierdan.<em>

_A los que viven_  
><em>aunque se mueran.<em>

_(Mario Benedetti – 'Nuevo rincón de haikus')_

**Les recomienda mucho que dediquen parte de su tiempo a leer, no solo Fics si no algo más, nunca está de más saber, Cuídense y nos leemos pronto aaaaaaaaaaaadios.**


End file.
